


What could or should happen

by Festivewillow69



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festivewillow69/pseuds/Festivewillow69
Summary: Various amounts of OOC depending on the chapter. Let's be honest, five teenagers in a tower unsupervised? Superhero ethics alone wouldn't have stopped the action of hormones. Let's see on how they'd act if they were slightly uninhibited with their actions towards each other. RobxStar & BBRAE. Mostly episode compliant with some deviation for lemon purposes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 39





	1. Ferris Wheel Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright! Not only am I doing short Yugioh stories, which I'm not sure why it hasn't gotten reviews yet, but now I'm doing Teen Titans as well! Now, what am I going to be doing with this? Several things actually, but there will be just two back to back about this. First is that I'm going to be writing lime chapters along the original series that progress into lemon eventually, I'm also going to continue it through the GO! episodes as well since I'm one of the few to like both versions. Have a problem with that, go eat tofu(unless you're allergic to soy. Can you be soy intolerant?). The second is a little more straight forward is that when I get into the Go! episodes, I'm also going to try to fix it up in a different story seperate from this story so that both original and children can like them, since the originals hate GO! so much, I just want to alleviate that a bit. I won't do them all though because some I may just like too much or some are just beyond redemption or salvation. Anyway, without further ado, let's begin. Chapter based from episode 2: Sisters. Also, The middle of the episode proceeds as normal after Starfire is attacked. Either there wasn't much to change due to the mood or I just didn't see it. There was one but that wouldn't have led to a happy ending. So we're focusing on the beginning and the end of the episode alone.

It was night time, and there were a whole bunch of fireworks going off in the sky to the side of a carnival. Around the top was Robin and Starfire, whom gazed up at the colorful explosions in awe. Her eyes sparkled with every new color in the sky. She breathed out in amazement.

"How beautiful." She turned to the leader of the Titans. "Tell me again what they're called." Starfire requested.

"Fireworks." He answered.

"On my planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians are attacking. "You're certain Earth is not under attack?"

"I'm positive. Cotton Candy?" Robin assured as he passed her a pink fluffy treat.

"The last time I ate cotton, it was white and it did not taste very good." Starfire frowned.

"This is different, as it's edible. Look." Robin demonstrated by taking a piece and throwing it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction. Curious, she took a tiny piece and mimicked Robin's action, and her eyes shot open. She inwardly squealed from tasting something so sugary and hiccupped from something.

"It vanished!" She blurted.

"Yeah, it does that." Robin admitted while chuckling.

"Huh, when I first came to this planet I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that-" She was interrupted as the sky shined really bright and they looked to an ever expanding finale.

"Here comes the finale! Yes!" Robin exclaimed as all the fireworks appeared to have then exploded in one long instance lighting up the sky dramatically. Once it was all over, Robin rested back into his seat and sighed. "Amazing." While it was attention grabbing for Starfire, she looked at Robin and was much more mesmerized by how happy he looked.

"Earth is full of amazing things too." She added to her previous statement.

"Best planet I've ever been to. Only one I've known." Robin stated. Starfire heard some noises behind them and turned to see a man and woman kissing.

"Robin, why are those two exchanging languages? Do they not know the language of each other?" She asked her friend. He looked back to see them getting it on and hurriedly made Starfire look away. It's not language transferring; it's kissing. And it's rude to stare."

"And why do they do so?" She again asked. Robin blushed as he tried finding the right words.

"Well, when a man and woman kiss, it means that they really like each other. A lot. It's usually in a romantic relationship that it's done. It's something that nobody just does to strangers. That's why I was surprised when you kissed me when we met." He responded, getting hot under the collar.

"Robin, how much do you like me?" She questioned him, skootching closer.

"A-a lot. You're a really good friend." He mumbled.

"Robin?" She was now down to a whisper, her body getting real close into his personal space.

"Yes?" He spoke, his masked eyes looking into her deep green ones.

"I want to know what to kiss is. Just for the sake of it." She said, barely making a sound as her lips brushed his before completing the kiss, making the ride that much more enjoyable. Robin helped by repositioning themselves so that Starfire laid over him on top, continuing to kiss without stopping. The Tamaranian warrior slithered her arms to hold the small of his back and the back of his neck. To Robin, she was soft in spite of her warrior body and the hidden muscles underneath. She also felt much warmer then he seemed to have recalled on any previous times they touched. He figured they were too small or quick to really tell. It was like her whole body was under a fever and yet not sick. The Boy Wonder allowed his hands to run through her fiery red hair and lightly brushed the back of her neck, causing her to flinch with delight. He broke the kiss.

"That felt good?" He asked her amused.

"Oh yes. That had felt surprisingly good. Do it again." She lightly begged. Robin smiled as he let his fingers dance across her neck with the lightest of touches, causing Starfire to shiver. She kissed him again much more passionately. He wondered if they were moving too fast, but with how much fun Starfire was having, he'd ask later or stop if it got more serious than that. He felt grateful. Grateful meeting Starfire that managed to make him feel something lasting more than a fleeting moment; happiness. He hugged her tightly, bringing her close. He could feel her breasts pressing into him, being squished between their ribcages. She backed away this time, her smile never leaving.

"Robin, why does it feel like your heart is getting faster?"

"I'm just so happy to know you, Star. The is the first time in years I've felt this good around an individual." Robin admitted.

"What is it about me that makes you so happy?" She asked giggling.

"You're so cheerful and sweet. In the short time I've known you, you're easily the most friendly, most caring person I've known in a long time. I've almost forgotten the feeling." Starfire could see, even with the mask on, the sadness and deep rooted brokenness that made him who he is. Or at least, part of who he is. She then decided.

"Robin?" She spoke.

"Yes?"

"I want to make you happy. Just as how you make me feel joy." She affirmed, making it her mission to make sure her leader, her friend was completely emotionally fulfilled.

"You're so nice." Robin complemented as he placed a hand to her cheek.

"There is no Tamaranian word for nice, but I want to be nice for you." She whispered before kissing Robin again. This went on for a few minutes when as they hugged each other tightly enough, she felt something again.

"Robin, your heart started beating faster again. Why is it doing that?" She inquired, confused about human biology. Robin spent a few seconds debating on what to say until he sighed, figuring that he couldn't lie to Star.

"The kiss for the most part is making me full of joy, but what makes my heart beat so hard is feeling your breasts."

"What are 'breasts'?"

"Your chest." He replied, feeling a hint of shame for revealing he was feeling hot from her body. She looked down at her chest and placed her hands on them.

"My grebnaks?" She questioned.

"If that's your translated word for it, yes."

"How do these make you feel good?" Starfire was now confused. Robin tried finding the right words, not having thought about these things since... he never actually thought about it, so he just winged it.

"Umm, in Earth culture, the woman's breasts, or 'grebnaks' in your case, are mostly what makes a man feel sexually aroused. Typically, we like seeing how they push out from the woman's clothes, seeing them bounce or jiggle, and in some lucky cases, touching them with the hands or chest."

"So in the other words, these make you feel good?"

"Yes, they feel nice." Robin said, making Star slightly gasp. Hearing that, her grin returned as she positioned herself over Robin like a predator, her hair cascading down around her.

"On my plantet, grebnaks are not part of the sexual body parts of a female Tamaran. But in your case, let us make an exception for mine." She said seductively she went into downward dog and pushed her bust into his muscular body, her grebnaks squishing against him. Robin incredibly stiffened as he felt them press against up his torso, giving him a sense of pressure from something so soft. When she did it again a second time, Robin threw his arms around her body and held her down tight, not wanting this feeling to move away. She giggled.

"What? Do you like the feeling so much you don't want to wait?" She asked sincerely.

"Yes. He groaned.

"In that case, I will let you touch." Starfire offered as she let her body float over him, and removed Robin's gloves before guiding his hands to her breasts. "You can play with them as much as you like. Whenever you please." Robin couldn't believe his luck. He was enjoying the feeling of how his fingers sunk into them like dough. Although Starfire was getting no sexual pleasure from his messaging, it did feel interesting feeling her chest be manipulated so intricately. Feeling two hard points in his palms, he grinned as he pinched her nipples and twisted. While still not arousal, this action did leave her with a positive sensation shoot through her body.

"Heh, like that?" Robin chuckled.

"Yes. It is like a zappy sensation. This must be what my mother told me when Tameran younglings feed." She gasped. Robin's blush became even redder hearing them.

"So, do you like it when I knead your breasts?"

"Yes. I never knew this could feel good. I never touched my grebnaks like this before."

"Never? You look 16 from the looks of human standards."

"Ha... based on my understanding of Earth time and Tamaranian time and how far the two planets are, I am technically 156 years old. But thank you for calling me that young." She explained. Robin then took hold of her sides to bring her bust closer to his face and started sucking on her cloth covered right nipple. Feeling her grebnak's nub being pulled caused her to feel something primal in her.

"Oh my X'Hal! That feels wonderful!" She cried out, trying to keep quiet so the other riders didn't notice them.

"God Star, you're so hot." Robin told her feeling nearly the same as he switched to the other nipple.

"You are quite attractive yourself, Robin." She complimented whispering with seductive intent as she hugged him into her bust, his face in between her gerbnaks. The Boy Wonder took the opportunity to place his hands on the sides and pressed them into the sides of his head, rubbing them up and down.

"How are you liking this, my fearless leader?" She teased him, hugging his face into her bosom. He mumbled something as he motorboated her bust, getting more excited and excited until he released, his back straightening and his legs spasming in pure ecstasy as he groaned into her chest. She smiled before she noticed something hard bump into her leg. She laid the pleasure drunk Boy Wonder down and noticed a big lump between his legs. Curious, she hovered backwards to inspect the bulge. She was just about to ask Robin when tentacles grabbed her and took her away screaming. Robin instantly gotten out of his sexual stupor to look out past her and yell out,

"Starfire!"

The rest of 1X02 proceeds as normal. Either there wasn't much to change due to the mood or I just didn't see it. There was one but that wouldn't have led to a happy ending. So we're skipping to the end of the episode.

It was morning at sunrise, and Starfire sat the roof with her legs hugged close.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She heard Robin call as he sat down next to her.

"I am... sad for my sister." Star replied.

"And for yourself." Robin guessed.

"I'm just glad the truth was discovered before I was replaced."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. She got nervous.

"Well, everyone was having so much fun, and Cyborg said-" Robin cut her off.

"Look, your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could. Particularly not to me." The Boy Wonder reassured her. Starfire smiled in gratitude.

"So... what happens from here? Past the Wheel of Ferris? Do we keep doing it?" She questioned.

"Only if we both want to, and I want to. Let's just keep this between us in privacy. These kind of things are a bit sensitive for others." He explained.

"I understand. I will keep this between us." Starfire obliged. Robin skootched over closer and placed his arm over her shoulders.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So, what are you thinking? I hope I didn't write this poorly. I've always had fantasies about the two biggest ships in this show and I can finally express them. As stated at the top, We're going into this reasonably slow, but it will pick up speed at some point in terms of the steaminess. Leave reviews below.


	2. A quick first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter based from Episode 6: Nevermore. What if Beast Boy and Cyborg landed in different parts of her mind instead of together? Also, because I found this out wondering how old he was, let's make Beast Boy 16 rather than 14, as to avoid any... underage creepiness. He could just be a late bloomer in height and still have the same personality from the show. Also making Raven 17 with her doomsday birthday her 18th for the same reason as to not be underage.

A/N: Chapter based from Episode 6: Nevermore. What if Beast Boy and Cyborg landed in different parts of her mind instead of together? Also, because I found this out wondering how old he was, let's make Beast Boy 16 rather than 14, as to avoid any... underage creepiness. He could just be a late bloomer in height and still have the same personality from the show. Also making Raven 17 with her doomsday birthday her 18th for the same reason as to not be underage.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beast Boy yelped as he fell onto his back. He got up wincing as he saw the portal disappear into the... scary limitless red and black void.

"Oh man. Where am I?" He asked himself, quite spooked out. Rocks moved around to form a path into the eldritch unknown. "Well, at least I'm not stranded. This would so be a much scarier version of Cast Away." He commented as he started walking on the path. "This had better not be a joke, because who booby traps a mirror. There's nothing funny about this. I wonder if this is her home? Looks spooky enough." Once he came across a tree, he heard the soft, quiet voice of a girl saying, "Turn back." Repeatedly. He turned his head upward to see many cute looking ravens with big round heads and red eyes. "Huh, I wonder if they know the way? Hey, you birds, I was wondering if-" His face switched to terror as the birds grew another pair of eyes and serrated teeth snarling at him. He yelped as he turned into a cheetah and ran off at breakneck pace with the ravens following her. Despite using the fastest land animal's speed, they were keeping pace. After a short while, the cheetah's speed was slowing down due to low mileage, and when it seemed like they were about to catch up, a blast of black magic scattered them and made them fly away. When Beast Boy saw this, he stopped just in time to not run into Raven. He returned back into his original form.

"Whew, I thought I was going to be eaten by... whatever those were. Thanks Rave." He panted, yet smiling to show his gratitude.

"You're welcome... hot stuff." He froze. Ok, he was sure she doesn't call him anything positive like that, and second, she was wearing a cloak of a different color. Purple, unlike her dark blue.

"Uh, thanks for the compliment, but why did you call me that, and what's with the wardrobe change?"

"Never mind all that, just follow me. I know a way around here." She said in a seductive manner.

"You do? That's great! Lead the way." Beast Boy cheered. She smiled with a certain look in her eyes as a stone archway formed. Raven took his hand and led him through. But it wasn't the way back home, but rather an almost non-existent room which had visible boundaries, but no decoration of any sort. What was visible was Raven's bed, surrounded by floating candles. "Uh, I only see your bed." He said in confusion.

"I know." She replied as she led him to the bed, and then flung him on without warning. He oomphed as he landed on his back, followed by her jumping to be over him landing on her hands and knees. "I never told you this, but when we first met, I thought you were a real cutie." She sighed into his ear, filling it with lustful thoughts.

"Really?" He questioned, confused but also flattered.

"Oh yeah." She agreed as she moved her hood back, showing her complete head. He didn't notice before but she had purple lipstick on. "You're short, spikey hair..." She started listing as she ruffled through his hair, even though it came out covered in dandruff. For a split second, Raven showed disgust as she shook off all the dead skin before refocusing her attention onto him.

"Sorry." Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"Your ears..." She continued like nothing happened as she traced her left index finger over one of his ears, evoking a certain physical sensation. "That one tooth jutting out of your mouth..." She pricked her right finger tip on his elongated fang, making him chuckle even more nervously now. "... You have no idea how handsome you are."

"Hehe, I knew I was hot, but I never expected you to have interest in me."

"Oh, you have no idea." She denied as she kissed him. Beast Boy's eyes shot open like plates, but soon closed them accepting it thinking,

("Well, might as well take what I can get. Who knows when the next time will be... or if it happens.") Soon the kiss ended, but only so that she unclipped her cloak and belt and threw them away, along with kicking off her boots so that she was only in her leotard.

"I know what you want." She stated matter of factly.

"You do?"

"Yes. While I sometimes see you looking at these..." She pressed her hands to her breasts, pushing them up and down making Beast Boy embarrassed that he was noticed. "What I really see you staring at are these." Raven laid herself on her side as to show him her legs, which really turned on his little beast down there.

"Dem legs." He whispered.

"That's right. You're more of a legs and ass kind of man. And I would be too happy to oblige." Raven pronounced as she repositioned herself again as they were now in a 69 position. Beast Boy couldn't contain himself anymore as he took his arms and got a good handful of her ass cheeks. She gasped from the amount of strength used.

"Ah, so strong! I love it." She uttered lustfully as she used her magic to make both the leotard covering her chest and the pants covering his growing dick disappear. She took his green penis and put it in between her breasts, finally making it grow to its full 7 1/2 inches. "So long. How manly." She complimented as she both massaged his penis with her bust and gave him a blow job. Beast Boy was really getting into it as he pushed her butt towards his face, motorboating her ass cheeks. His nose was even rubbing against her weak spot, causing her to gasp and twitch. "Augh, yes Beast Boy! Treat me down there so good!" She cried out in joyful pleasure. The green hero obliged as he took the leotard and pulled it back, causing the front to slip into her slit, forcing Raven to really concentrate on his dick or she'll lose control. "Yes! Yes! Keep at it you green hunk! Keep going!" Raven started yelling as she really smooshed her breasts against his dick, trying to keep up. To up the ante, he licked the inside of her leotard filled vagina, putting even more force into it. Raven had no choice as she screamed in ecstasy. Her pussy sprayed Beast Boy's face with her love juices. Not really expecting that, he moved his face away and slightly gagged.

"Ach, it went up my nose!" He complained. Raven was too much caught in a stupor to realize he was in distress. However, when he tried moving out from under her, she hugged his legs and kept his dick close to her face.

"Sorry Beast Boy. I forgot to tell you girls do that when they climax." She weakly excused.

"No kidding." He mumbled. Raven got up and moved to kiss Beast Boy, as a sign of an apology, which he accepted. They softly made out with their eyes closed for about a minute before Beast Boy couldn't feel her body anymore. He opened his eyes to notice he wasn't in the bed anymore. He looked down and saw no hole where his pants was.

"Was that real? Or was that just in my head... in Raven's head? That's just confusing." As he got up and dusted himself off, he could vaguely tell the hint that his face smelled of... passion.

"Yo, BB!" A familiar voice called out to him. He turned to see his best friend run up to him.

"Dude, where were you?" The green teen asked Cyborg.

"I have no idea. I saw Raven, only she was wearing an orange cloak and was super lazy. She wouldn't walk more than five steps, she was barely helpful pointing out directions, and when I tried carrying her over my shoulder she farted and burped at the same time! I have no idea what is up with that girl. And when I found you, she was gone right off my shoulder."

"Dude, what are you talking about? I was with Raven, and while we were together it was like she was in love with me." The mechanical teen just stood there for a few seconds before laughing his metal butt off.

"Raven, in love with you? Turn into a pig with wings to fly then I'll believe you!"

"You think I haven't tried that already?!" Beast Boy pouted. A laugh came right from above them. They looked up to see Raven again in a pink cloak.

"What's up?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is where the episode proceeds as normal until the last minute. Wait till the end where I'll explain something.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The door opened showing the three teens exiting her room. Starfire backed away while Robin fell on his back once resistance was lost. He got up with what remaining dignity he had and asked,

"Where have you guys been?" The three questioned titans looked at each other before smiling.

"Just getting to know each other." Cyborg answered. Starfire shared the smiling.

"Come friends, we shall prepare a new breakfast feast." She proclaimed spreading her arms out.

"It's a little late for breakfast, Star. Maybe just some herbal tea?" He suggested, causing Raven to slightly smile with a barely seeable blush.

"Actually, breakfast sounds... nice." Raven admitted, aiming her look towards Beast Boy who returned a big grin.

"Breakfast for dinner? Coming up!" He cheered.

"Wait, you guys go ahead. I want to speak to Beast Boy privately for a second." Raven told her friends.

"Sounds good to me! We can actually have a good breakfast without broccoli head here ruining it." Cyborg accepted as he ran off while Starfire and Robin followed him.

"So Raven, what did you want to talk about?" The shapeshifter asked. Her eyes glowed white and the boy cringed hard as his groin glowed with black magic.

"You better appreciate what you got from my passionate self, because that's the last time you're seeing me like that, and if you enter my mind again, I'll castrate you." She warned.

"Yeah, got it! Just let me go please! I beg you!" He wheezed very quietly with pain. Raven nodded as she let go of her magic, allowing him to drop to the ground clutching his groin. Raven pulled up her cloak and walked towards the kitchen, but not before lightly smiling again licking her lips.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little short, but given how long the emoticlones stayed around individually, it figures she wouldn't stay around after one of them came first. I also ended it quickly with how fast it was going. So, what do you guys think? Since this chapter is relatively short, I'll post a new chapter within the next 36 hours before going on to one of my other stories.


	3. A Lesson in Cosplay

A/N: Based off of Episode 10: Mad Mod. Or rather, after it all. Heavy lime with no lemon.

Starfire was in the middle of brushing her red hair, a couple of days after taking down Mad Mod. As she brushed, she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and opened the door to see Robin, whom was holding a package. She instantly smiled.

"Hello, Friend Robin. Is there something you need?" Starfire asked her visitor.

"I have a package for you." Robin showed her. She tried looking in but it was filled with paper blocking her view.

"Is it a gift?"

"Yes. From me to you." He answered. Starfire gasped in delight.

"Oh thank you Robin." She thanked so gratefully. "What is inside the bag of gift?" Robin smirked as he put it down and closed the door behind him.

"That can wait. For now I just want to..." He didn't finish as he kissed Starfire on the lips, catching her by surprise. It only lasted a moment though as she returned the kiss while also wrapping her arms around him in a hug, bringing him close. Feeling her bust press into his chest, he grinned as he got out of the hug and kiss, confusing Starfire until he picked her up, making her yelp in surprise as he took the alien girl to her bed and laid each other down on it, with the Boy Wonder underneath the Tamaranian warrior. He turned her head to continue kissing her while his hands went to her 'grebnacks' to massage them. Starfire now knew what he wanted, and took joy that Robin wanted her. She broke the kiss to look down to her chest, seeing that he started to grip his hands around them, squeezing them like one would squeeze a sponge to get the water out. While his grip wasn't strong or too hurtful, she could feel the pressure as the fat tissue was being compressed thanks to her leader's hands. As Robin moved them around, Starfire saw her nipples getting hard from the massaging, so she assisted him by using her hands to pinch her nipples. This made her start breathing heavy as even though the 'grebnack' itself isn't something that brings about arousal, the nubs at the end sure do if subjected to enough pressure.

"How does this feel Star?" He asked her in a turned on tone.

"Oh, very much so, Robin." She answered with the most sincere grin. "While your massaging techniques are mildly enjoyable, I am loving that you wanted to share this moment with me."

"Well, I know how we can make this even better." He suggested.

"How can it?" She inquired, curious.

"That's what the stuff in the bag is for. May you please get up?"

"Of course." She obliged as she got off of Robin and the two approached the bag. Robin took out the obscuring paper and presented her clothes.

"Clothes? I thank you but what are these for? These are not the superhero clothes." She pointed out.

"Well, have you heard of cosplay?"

"No."

"Well, cosplay is to wear clothes for the sake of pretend. And when you asked if all schools were as bad as Mad Mod's place, I thought I'd show you the general gist. Some things won't be accurate, but that's just for right now in this circumstance. Questions?"

"Why do people do this cosplay pretend?" Starfire asked.

"A few reasons. One is for recreational fun, one is for conventions for one particular things, and the third reason, which is the reason that we're doing, is for sexual pleasure and immersion."

"Oh, I understand." The Tamaranian nodded.

"Great, so here's your clothes. I have my own so that it's not just you, and its fair." Robin stated as he handed her the girls clothes. "Uh... Star? Are you okay with me changing in here or do I have to change in your closet or my room?" The Boy Wonder asked, wanting to be considerate.

"I don't mind. You can change in here." She nonchalantly answered. To prove it, she took off her gloves before tacking off her two top pieces, showing off her bare upper torso. There were visible tan lines that showed a lighter shade of orange compared to her constantly shown skin, and her hardened nipples were a dark vermillion color. Robin's pants just got tighter in between his legs.

"O-ok then." He muttered as he proceeded to remove his shirt and pants while Starfire removed her shirt and thigh high boots. The only piece of clothing they had left were yellow trousers and purple panties. With no problem they put on their socks and respective tan khaki shorts and bellowing knee length blue skirt.

"Oh I just love how much this article moves around as so." Starfire appreciated as she floated in the air and spun around like a ballerina, causing her skirt to flow outwards into nearly a cone shape. He hair also swished with the direction of her spin. But the most attention grabbing was her breasts, due to inertia, was going outward, especially filling out at the ends so that they looked particularly thin around the base. Robin was too distracted to put on his shirt until she stopped spinning and picked up her shirt. That was where trouble started arising for them, but only Starfire looked upset.

"Come on little button. Please go into the hole." She politely told the button as she tried closing the shirt at the full swell of her Grebnacks, but she just couldn't get it in there without damaging the shirt with her strength. "Robin, I think there has been a mistake in your order. This shirt is too small."

"Oh, there is no mistake. I ordered them too small to begin with. Look at me." He requested. Starfire looked to her leader only for her blush to deepen quite a lot with the fact that his shirt was barely containing his lean yet well-toned and muscular body.

"Oh holy X'Hal." Realizing what he said, Starfire shook her head and questioned, "Wait, why did you get them small deliberately?"

"It's part of sexual cosplay, wearing clothes that are too tight. Men can wear shirts that are a bit small. It's just tight and ill-fitting. But women, they have a much harder time as even tops with buttons and zippers that fit them can't fit over the breasts."

"Than how can I properly partake in the cosplay?"

"It's a bit of a struggle but there is a trick to it. Let me show you." Robin offered as he got behind her. "So, the first thing is to button all of these above the swell of your chest." He then helped her with getting all the buttons into the right holes. "Then we pull down." He instructed as the two titans pulled the buttons over her grebnacks, having to put some effort since her chest was quite flattened due to the small size. By the time they got it fully down her upper body, it was just barely able to reach her skirt, showing off her lower belly, and Starfire's chest was squished against her ribcage, also leaving gaps in between the buttons.

"It is a bit difficult to breathe." Starfire complained as she pressed her hands into her grebnacks, only able to push them a little bit further.

"And that's one of the parts of sexy cosplay. Please hold out a little bit, but when you think you need to, just breathe out or jump and they will pop right off.

"Will that not damage it?"

"I don't mind. They can be mended." Robin reassured her.

"Okay. I trust you." She said, attempting to smile.

"Thank you. Now, please take a seat on your bed. Now begins the real part of this cosplay." Robin took a piece of machinery out of his belt and threw it on the ground. It produced a hologram that said 'Human Sexuality 101'. "Now just to be clear, most of this is just for pretend purposes, but I do want to show you the general gist of what a school is. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand." She nodded.

"Good. Starfire, do you know how your race interact in sexual activity?"

"No. My mother, father, and Galfore have not explicitly told me about that. I just know that Tamarans have two stages of..." She paused to think of the right word. "...puberty."

"Two?"

"Yes. The first one is for physical growth, and the second one is for sexual growth and fertility." She explained.

"Interesting. Well, humans have only one stage, and can begin as early as to and ends at 18 Earth years old. It has growth for both humans such as size and mental maturity, but there are some things specific for humans. For women, there is your grebnacks, or breasts that arouse men. You know that much. You want to know what physical arousal does to men?"

"What?" The Tamaranian princess asked, curious.

"It makes the their dicks get excited. Here's what they look like." Unzipping his pants, he brought out his 6 inch hard penis. Starfire's blush deepened from seeing it.

"A... dick. I think I've heard a few people called by the name of dick." She told her leader.

"For some, it's their name. For jerks, it's an insult. Why it came around, I don't know. It's a nickname for the name Richard." He explained.

"May I touch it?"

"Sure. It'll do good to be familiar with it." Robin reasoned. Starfire brought her hands to his penis and poked it, making it twitch. She leaned back slightly, almost afraid of hurting it. The princess then took a light hold, feeling it up.

"It feels hot."

"When it becomes aroused, it fills with blood."

"What do I do now?" She asked her instructor.

"Now this is something called foreplay, which is the act of sexual activity. Step 1. Lick it. You don't have to if you don't want to though, if you wish. I won't force you to do anything."

"I don't mind. Thank you though." Starfire shook her head before sticking her violet tongue out to lick it. And again to reaffirm the flavor. "Hmm. Salty."

"I just worked out before coming to see you." Robin replied.

"It tastes good." She said before taking the whole thing into her mouth. The Boy Wonder nearly buckled to his knees not expecting the whole thing to be blowed. She bobbed her head back and forth.

("Her whole mouth is wrapping me. Damn. This is amazing, and so literally hot! It's like my dick is melting.") Robin thought to himself. After about a couple of minutes, he could barely contain himself. "Starfire, something is about... to come out of them. Take it out please." The warrior looked confused as she took it out.

"Why do you-?" She didn't get to finish though as the room temperature air pushed it over the edge as Robin came onto her face, spraying his white essence all over her orange face. She yelped from the surprise squirting.

"Wha, why did it do that? This feels... strange." The Tamaranian princess commented. Robin tried answering in between huffs while he sat down next to her.

"That was my... penis doing something called... ejaculation. It's when... men reach peak arousal and... release our semen. It's the stuff... that makes Earth babies. And yes, it can feel... very hot initially." He remarked. After licking all of it off her face, her smile came back.

"Hmm. Along with tasting extra salty, I can tell a hint of spiciness." She observed from the taste.

"Must be all the pizzas." Robin reasoned.

"Is there anything else from this sexuality of the humans?" She asked curious.

"You want to continue?" He asked.

"Yes. You are still hard from the looks of it." Starfire pointed at his groin. He looked down to see his dick didn't go flaccid.

"So it seems. Well, I guess the next thing to do is a boob job." Robin chose as he stood up.

"Boob job?"

"Yes. It's when the dick is placed in between the breasts."

"Oh, so does that mean I can take this shirt off?"

"Actually, I have an idea." Robin said, grinning. He managed to stand up, put his hands on the alien princess's shoulders, and lightly pushed her down onto her back. Taking off his shorts, the Boy Wonder climbed up on the bed and mounted in her midsection. "Now here's where the fun part comes in." The titan leader whispered into her ear before pressing his hands down onto her 'grebnacks' and wormed his penis into a gaping whole in between the buttons and started pushing back and forth in her cleavage.

"Ooh, the pressure feels so good. Your hot dick feels nice rubbing in between them." Starfire moaned, liking the experience. Due to how tight the shirt was, the constant rubbing popped the buttons off, freeing her bust. "Ah, that feels better." She sighed with content as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"Star, would you like to continue this for me?" Her leader asked the Tamaranian warrior.

"Alright." Starfire nodded as she took hold of her grebnacks and rubbed them up and down on his shaft. "How do you like it when I do this?

"It feels so good." Robin gasped, loving how new this experience was for him. "Starfire, you're so hot. This feels really nice." He complimented his comrade.

"This feels that good? Then I will put more effort to pleasing you." She told her leader determined with a smile as she squeezed hard on her bosom, putting a lot of pressure on the dick in her cleavage. "Robin, how much do you like my grebnacks?"

"A-A whole lot." The Boy Wonder gasped.

"I like it a lot too. It feels good feeling its heat rub against them." She said, loving how much her charms were working so well. Robin started going full throttle as he pumped back and forth. Starfire noticed how close his penis was and decided to do more as she took it into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it. This was too much. He couldn't take it anymore and came into her mouth, which was being gulped down by the alien girl. After sucking it all up, she panted from the extended lack of air. "So sticky. Yet such a delectable taste." Starfire giggled as she smacked her lips. Robin panted as he rolled to his side and breathed heavily recovering his energy. Starfire came to his side and laid her head on his shoulder. "So, how was that?"

"That was... amazing." Robin answered.

"I am glad. That was a good lesson." She giggled again.

"It was."

A/N: Sorry for the extended wait. Stuff was happening. Leave reviews down below. Oh, by the way, I've figured out I was doing something wrong with these chapters. Now they won't be smooshed together with no space anymore.


	4. Reversal of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of episode 18: Fear Itself. Happens after the end of the episode. Some OOC if you see it as that. Warning was already on the summary.  
> 

Two days after the incident of Raven's magic mishap, the day went by without incident. When it was night time however, that's when one of the doors opened up. Raven floated down the hall, looking for a particular teammate. When she found it, she opened a portal through it to enter Beast Boy's room. The smell of staleness and rank caused her to slightly recoil, but was able to keep her composure as she floated over to the sleeping boy. He was contorted weird and drool was flowing out of his mouth. Raven's mouth frowned somewhat at the sight of this but managed to do what she wanted. She took her right hand and pinched his nose closed. He started snorting trying to breath until he woke up gasping, flailing around.

"Wha?! Wha... Raven? Dude, What are you doing? Don't you know how late it is?" He yawned annoyed.

"2:18 in the morning. But I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important." She dryly said.

"Well what's up?"

"Follow me." She ordered as she opened another portal and entered the eternal blackness. Unsure about this, Beast Boy steeled himself as he went through it and entered the portal, only to end up in Raven's room.

"Your room? What am I doing in here?" He asked his comrade seriously confused. But what he saw really shocked him. Not only did she look a little timid, an emotion he hardly sees compared to her other small expressions, but there was a small pink blush on her cheeks. "Dude, what's going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I can't bury any longer since hiding up emotions that are too strong just causes outbursts." She explained.

"Dude, you're freaking me out here. What is it that you want?"

"I was getting to it. Beast Boy, I... have feelings for you." A few seconds of silence have passed before the green titan tilted his head, but his cheeks started inclining. "What?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I don't love you. I don't know if I'll ever love anyone. But... ever since you and my lust interacted, the emotions have been becoming wilder and wilder. I tried suppressing them, but look to your right." Raven tilted her head in the direction. He looked there and saw a broken bookshelf and pages outside of the bindings.

"You did that... because you didn't want to feel?" He asked, trying to wrap his head around it.

"You already know I control my emotions since too much can do too much. But if they get too strong, they burst out, hurting whatever is closest. I don't have anything to completely suppress them. Or at least... not in any practical sense."

"So, if I'm getting this right, you have the hots for me, but you can't act upon it because your powers would go out of control?" He summarized, becoming happy about the hots part. He got slapped a little as a result.

"I told you not to get the wrong idea. But yes. But I was also able to create something that is useful for this situation." Raven stated as she went to her closet and picked up several black cloth. Beast Boy found himself mesmerized by them. Not only were they the darkest shade of black that he ever saw, he could've even sworn that they were absorbing some light. Not like a black hole, but truly light absorbent. "These are Azarathian power limiting cloth. I'd wear them but the life of a superhero requires me to be ready at all times, and I can't lose them in the case of an emergency that involves me."

"Dude, I'm lost again. What are you saying?" The green titan complained, unable to grasp it all. The half demon rolled her eyes annoyed before cutting to the chase.

"I want you to tie me up, and you can do whatever you want to me." Another few more seconds passed before Beast Boy inquired,

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'd rather it not be the case at all and we were both sleeping, but it's safer this way."

"Rave, you're my friend, and I don't want to do anything that you're not uncomfortable of doing." The shape shifter tried once more to dissuade.

"I appreciate the thought. I really do, but right now, how I feel is not important. Tie. Me. Up. Now." The cloaked sorcerous nearly threatened. Beast Boy gulped as he took the cloth and did his best. Raven took off her cloak and belt before they began. For her arms, he put them in a reverse prayer position, while her legs were tied in the lotus position that she always meditates in. It's not the best work he's ever done since he's never done this before, but given that Raven couldn't get out despite a moderate amount of struggling, it seems to have worked.

"Alright, all tied up. But now what do I do?"

"Do as you please." She simply answered. The green titan couldn't believe it. Here he was, one of his friends tied up because she wanted it, and he had all the control. He took the time to carefully observe her features. Her purple hair framed her face beautifully while she had the biggest blush he has ever seen. He went down lower where he saw her breasts being pushed out due to her arms tied behind her back. And her legs... that's where he started feeling hard. The lust raven pointed it out to him, but this was the first time he really took the time to realize he loved how shapely and strong her legs looked. She may not be a physical combatant by nature, he knew if need be Raven could knock a guy silly or a door down with one kick. He shook his head as he picked Raven up and went to the bed and laid her down on it. Finally, ready to begin, he removed his gloves showing his green hands, his nails looking neatly trimmed, and began to caress Raven's legs. The sorceress started squirming under his touch, his trained, calloused hands leaving goosebumps across the skin he roamed.

"Dem legs." He whispered in a positive trance.

"What do you... think of my legs?" The half demon asked, trying to hide her embarrassment with her hair.

"They're beautiful Rave. So strong, so pale. I'm surprised you don't wear... uh... whatever that stuff is super transparent. your grey legs contrast greatly with you're black leotard." Beast Boy commented.

"They give an uncomfortable feeling to my legs." She answered. Soon he flipped her over so that he could look at her butt. Her cloak did well enough to cover her cheeks, but looking at her rear end now, half of each cheek was visible. He moved the leotard so that all of her ass was exposed. The shapeshifter used his hands to grip onto her butt, squeezing just enough, but not too tight. This finally made her moan.

"Please, not there. It feels too... weird." She complained.

"Then what do you want me to squeeze?" The green teen asked, wanting to respect her. Her blush deepened before answering,

"My breasts."

"Really?"

"Better than my butt, and I know my legs aren't the only things you like." She muttered.

"If you say so." Beast Boy shrugged as he flipped her over again and got behind her so that Raven's sat between his legs and her back rested against his front. Looking over her shoulder, he cupped his palms around them, lightly pressing his fingers into them them just testing the waters.

"You can knead them harder. It won't hurt unless you use all your strength." She suggested. The green teen nodded as he sunk his fingers into them, causing his teammate to gasp and moan in somewhat joyful expression.

"These cloth must be working. You're expressing yourself and nothing is happening."

"Yes. Please, stronger." Raven nearly pleaded, finally letting her emotions run loose. Beast Boy grinned.

"Alright, I have an idea." He stated as he was careful to untie her arms but kept it touching her person. Once Raven's hands were free, he slid it up her back and wrapped it around her eyes, blindfolding his teammate. With her backside free, he unzipped the zipper down her back, and helped her body out of the leotard so that her entire torso was exposed. Raven tried covering her chest out of instinct.

"Rave, please let me." He whispered into the half-demon's ear. She shuddered as she hesitantly dropped her arms, her chest breathing deeply in and out. Her nipples had a pale pink tint. "You know, now that I have the chance, you're so sexy Rave." He complimented while he pushed his palms onto her mammaries, squishing them. Raven started panting as he fondled them with a good amount of strength. "Wow, they are really soft. I wasn't sure about that time with the lust you, but these feel so good."

"Yes, most feel like that. Please, touch me more." Raven sort of begged, wanting more physical sensation."

"Alright." Beast Boy obliged as he got out from under her and laid her down onto her back, crawled over her, and used his hand to grope her right breast while he sucked on her left nipple. The made the grey titan nearly shout in new found arousal.

"Augh, no way! You're sucking my breast like a baby. How is this possible?!"

"You never know how something will go unless you try it." He remarked with a grin before continuing to suck harder while twisting her other nipple.

"Beast Boy, wait.." She tried to stop him, but he was too into it as he played with her chest. When his sharp tooth brushed against her nipple, Raven couldn't hold in in any longer as she came. She clung onto her teammate with liquid pouring down her legs and dripping onto her bed. Her nails scraped across his back leaving red lines, though not bleeding.

"You just came, didn't you?" The green teen chuckled as he saw her body quiver.

"That... was just cruel. First you made me... do that, and now you... tease me. How embarrassing." The sorcerous complained.

"Oh, I'll show you'll cruel." Beast Boy laughed playfully evil like as he pinched both her sensitive nipples. Her chest shot out from a shocking sensation and riled up Raven again.

"Please, stop. I can't handle this much longer." She pleaded.

"That just means there is still some you can take. You did say I could do what I want. And besides, from the look of your mouth and drool, I'd even say you're enjoying this." The shapeshifter pointed out.

"Just because... I'm feeling the dopamine and... endorphins doesn't mean I... enjoyed it." She countered.

"Yeah right. If you're the kind of person I'm thinking you are, this is probably the first time you've felt this physically good. I'm going to teach you something else." Beast Boy helped Raven up and positioned her at the head of her bed so that she didn't fall back. From Raven's perspective, her sweaty body both slid and stuck to the smooth wall behind her. She couldn't see anything, but the pleasuring torture gave her lots of sensations and feelings that she never allowed herself to feel. It was intoxicating. After hearing a zip though, she wondered what it was until she felt a hot, hard thing poke into her cheek. She frowned.

"If that's what I think it is, ew. I don't even know if you washed that recently."

"Come on, Rave. That just means that it'll have more flavor. Plus, in this kind of state, the flavor probably tastes good." He sort of fibbed, at least wanting her to lick it. In normal circumstances she'd decline and end it there, and then kill him for doing the kind of things he had done to her, but admittedly in this sexually heavy state, his strong musk actually smelled... enticing? With a resigned sigh, she turned her head and licked it. Just as she expected; the taste of urine with a fresh coat of pre-cum. However, she was surprised it wasn't too bad. Like tea that's been in the kettle slightly too long. Not the best quality but still drinkable if she really needed it. With great reluctance, she pressed her lips to the head and slowly pressed her head forward, only taking in half of his 5.5 inch penis. Part of her thought this was gross, but she couldn't deny the wrongness of it appealed to the half demon sorcerous. Beast Boy seemed to be enjoying it too from his moans.

("It's so hot. To think this disgusting organ is turning me on so much.") Raven thought to herself.

"Oh god... this feels so good! Rave, you're making my cock feel so great. I'll... I'll help you feel better too." The shapeshifter managed to utter. She felt a hand land on the back of her head and forced her to move back and forth, going all the way to the base. While this overwhelmed her mouth, what really sent her over the edge was a finger tickling her cloth covered clit. Raven gave a muffled cry from the double attack of her two mouths. Her eyes started to tear up and to further enhance the forces of sexual energy rippling through her body, Raven used her hands to tweak her nipples, maxing out as much adrenaline roaring in her blood as possible.

"Rae... Rae... I can't... hold out. I'm... I'm cumming!" The green teen titan shouted, trying to keep it from being too loud as his essence poured down Raven's throat. She could feel what felt like boiling, gooey liquid slide down her esophagus and into her stomach. What also brought it to an explosive end was his finger practically stabbing into her clitoris. Raven tensed up as her loins again sprayed down her legs and messing up her bed even more, along with his hand. The grey titan slid to her side, trying to swallow the cum as to not suffocate while in a second state of euphoria. Beast Boy himself fell onto his back, letting himself recover from his first assisted ejaculation.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
20 minutes later, the two teens were sitting side by side, Raven having put the rest of her leotard back on as to not be too exposed. She also had her emotionless poker face back, though the blush was still there.

"Wow. That was awesome dude. Although, what does this mean for us from now on? We can't exactly act like this never happened." Beast Boy asked, curious about what his teammate would say.

"Let's just say we're friends with benefits. Once a week when everyone else is asleep or away for at least an hour." She determined. "I don't know if I'll ever love you... but I suppose I wouldn't share this with anyone else."

"Well, at least you trusted me." Beast Boy chuckled, glad he had more of her trust than anyone else on the Earth. "And yeah, if I tell this to anyone else, you'll render me maimed and infertile." Raven lightly smiled at his memory.

"Good. For that, you can leave my room without being thrown out." The green teen nodded as he got off her bed and exited through her door, letting it slide shut behind him. He had just one word for this new thing.

"Wow."


	5. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change isn't all bad, even if it's not visually appealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First, a quick trivia piece; episode 20 should chronologically come before episode 19 based on Starfire developing eyebeams before 19. Found out on the wiki page of the episode. Based on Episode 20: transformation. Warning, how the plot goes is majorly changed, and will be replaced with my more positive, and eventually lemon fueled idea on how the episode could go. Like the story title; 'what could or should happen.'

Starfire woke up from her nightly slumber, yawning and stretching her arms out. She got out of bed and exited her room to use the room of bath and brush her teeth. However, when she entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror, her eyes bugged out as she saw a large lump on her forehead. Starfire screamed from sheer shock that something so grotesque looking was right in the middle of her forehead. The Tamaranien princess got up close to the mirror to inspect it. She poked it, causing it to jiggle slightly. Groaning, she used her right palm to squish it back into her head, feeling relieved until it pushed back out. For a full minute the alien girl tried pushing the bulge flat but it kept coming back. It was then she heard knocking on the door.

"Starfire, what's going on, dude?!" Beast Boy called out to her. "We heard you scream from the living room. Also, I need to pee."

"TMI, BB." Cyborg told him teammate.

"Uh, it is not of your concern, friends." Starfire tried downplaying, not wanting to be seen like this. "It is a Tamaran thing that requires you to be distant."

"Star, if you're suffering an ailment, we can try to help you. We'll keep our distance but we want to help you. We're you're friends, Star. And friends help friends." Robin explained through the door, sounding as understanding and cooperative as he could. Weighing her options, Starfire sighed as she said,

"Okay, my friends. I'm opening the door." She heard footsteps heading away to let her know that they were away from the door. She opened the door and showed her fellow titans her blemish. They initially looked worried but after seeing the bulge they relaxed.

"That's it? A pimple? I was expecting worse actually." Beast Boy admitted.

"Yeah. I mean, sure, the size is unusual, but I was expecting something dangerous or something."

"So, am I still the normal?" Starfire asked hopefully with a growing smile.

"It's a zit. Every teenager gets it." Raven told the hopeful alien.

"Oh thank you friends! I'm so glad that you do not see me as the freak!" She was about to give them a group hug when Robin got in between her and the team.

"Sorry Star, but we do need to run that through medical examinations. It may be a pimple, but we don't know what's in there. We can't exactly risk it popping and releasing some alien pus or air-born pathogen." Robin advocated for the safety of not just her, but the whole team. Starfire looked crestfallen, but she nodded in agreement.

"I guess you are right. I certainly do not wish for my friends to get sick from... the zit, as you put it." She headed off to the medical bay with Robin following suite, and Beast Boy going into the bathroom in a remembered hurry.  
\------------------  
It was 20 minutes later when Starfire and Robin entered the living room, drawing the other titans' attention, especially the green sun hat she was wearing.

"Yo Star." Cyborg greeted. "How's that pimple doing?"

"Robin says it is the okay. It cannot be popped as he could not put a needle into it without hurting me more than necessary. So we went through a scan to see what was inside, and turns out its just oil like the human blemish, he explained to me. Though he did note it was the density of cold pudding, unlike the human pimple."

"So everything's good, dude?" Beast Boy inquired. The alien princess giggled.

"Yes, everything is the okay, friend Beast Boy."

"Well, until it goes down, you're wearing a sun hat?" The green teen asked, interested in her head accessory.

"Yes. It keeps the blemish down and out of sight." Starfire nodded as she pulled on the rim.

"Yeah, but green isn't really your color, at least in with your normal clothes." The shapeshifter shook his head, speaking like a fashionista as he rapid fire swapped her hat with various other colors. "Peach, no. Mint, no. Baby blue, no. Cream, no. Yellow, no. Aha, I got it!" He pushed down onto her head a color similar to her wardrobe. "Ah yes, lavender. A softer version of your royal looking purple. It's even got a nice weaving pattern."

"Oh yes, it does look more natural, and the pattern looks nice. Thank you friend Beast Boy." Starfire said so gratefully as she hugged him, too excited to notice that his face was in her bosom. It only lasted a couple of seconds before she let go and he was stupefied with a small grin.

"Uh, your welcome Star. Excuse me while I go into my room... to look for something. That's it, yes." The green teen said as he exited the living room probably more happy than he should, as Raven's eyebrow twitched just ever so slightly, though not enough to be noticed by anyone. Robin was also slightly off put by that but he shook it off as he said,

"Well, whatever this zit is, I hope it doesn't get worse as time goes by."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
By the next day, Starfire grew small tusks from the side of her neck as she watched Robin and Cyborg play a videogame. The boys took notice and stopped playing to examine them, only to find they were simply elongated bone matter from her vertebrae. She was relieved that they thought no less of her, though she chose to wear a red scarf.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day after that, Beast Boy made his ultimate masterpiece of a six layered ice cream dessert with chocolate sauce, sprinkles and an added cherry on top. Starfire was there to help with its creation the whole time. Beast Boy was about to go to the fridge for more food, but then the alien girl's fingernails grew long and adopted a zebra pattern. She shrieked from how ugly they looked, but the shapeshifter was impressed.

"Zebra fingernails? That's so cool, dude! Hey, can I ask you a favor and scratch my back? Even when I can reach it it still itches like crazy." He requested as he shapeshifted into a dog to bite at his back.

"Umm... sure, Beast Boy." Starfire obliged with a bit of hesitation before she proceeded to scratch the canine's back, making him growl quite pleased while wagging his tail and moving his leg back and forth happily. She giggled that she could help despite of her unsightly nails.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
And the day after that, as Starfire and Raven were meditating on the roof meditating when there was a certain heaviness in the warrior's chest. She opened her eyes to look down and see that her grebnacks were growing rapidly bigger. A sudden snap of latex had Raven open her eyes and look to her left, only for her face to look absolutely mortified that her friend's bust exponentially grew. The sorceress promptly opened a portal to take the Tamaran to her bedroom and closed all the shades. When they finally stopped growing, they were twice the size of Starfire's head, causing them to sag greatly and even have stretch marks around the base of each breast.

"Well, it's official. You're quarantined into your bedroom until... they go back to normal size."

"Why would this part of my increasing deformities require that, friend Raven?" Starfire asked teary eyed, not sure why she was no longer allowed outside the room.

"I don't know if you know this but men are practically obsessed with big breasts. Especially ones as large as yours. I just don't want you to be leered at by creeps. Plus, no top in this tower fits anymore on you." Raven explained.

"Is this your way of helping me?"

"Yes." Starfire tried to smile in spite of her sadness as she nodded.

"Thank you Raven."  
\-----------------  
Over the past five days, her body kept getting new and new features. Pointy ears like an elf, scales appearing on her skin, her feet doubling in size resembling Bigfoot, her bulge hardening into a horn, and her butt expanding to the point her skirt ripped off. By that point, when Raven tried giving her dinner, Starfire shouted,

"Do not come in! I am hideous! I have transformed into a monster!" Hearing this alarmed Raven, as she went to get her friends. When the remaining four came to her bedroom door, they could hear crying from the other side.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin asked in concern.

"No, I am not the okay! How can I come out with all of these deformities making me so repulsive?!" She sobbed.

"Starfire, we're still your friends. We're not going to treat you any worse no matter what you look like. Heck, for all I know, what you'll ultimately look like could be really cool!" Cyborg argued.

"Do not try to flatter me with the kind words. I've seen the movies of horror, and the ugly monsters drive away and kill everyone! Just like that fly man!"

"Dude, there's no way you could be a monster to us! We're not just friends, we're family, and we stick together no matter what! I mean, look at me for crying out loud. I have green skin, pointy ears, a fang jutting out my mouth at all times... I'm not nominating for 17 Magazine anytime soon."

"Exactly. I thought I was a monster too because of my robotics at first, but look at me. I'm a hero." Cyborg added.

"I'm a half demon. That would probably turn most people off when it comes to introductions." Raven admitted with some reluctance.

"The point is Star, none of us are normal." Robin said wholeheartedly. "Not even I'm normal, and there's nothing unique about my appearance. What truly matters is what's on the inside. I was raised by Batman and I've become a detective hero before I could legally go to high school. You're a valuable member of the team." After a minute of silence, the alien girl's voice called out,

"You all really value you me that much?"

"It's like Beast Boy said; we're family, and family sticks together. Right guys?" Robin asked them.

"Of course I do." Cyborg agreed.

"Yes." Raven said. After another minute of silence, Starfire requested,

"Robin, can you come in? Just you?"

"Of course." The leader replied as he opened the door, showing nothing but darkness and glowing green eyes as he entered before closing the door. He pushed the light switch up so that some light gradually came back, but not too much to upset his comrade. Getting out from her hiding space behind the far side of the bed, she showed her current, massively deformed self, forced to move on her hands and knees. Robin's eyes bulged out, and he gulped, but the titan was able to keep his composure.

"I know. I look like the monster." She looked away shamefully.

"No, Star." Robin shook his head. "I don't care about that."

"How can you not be repulsed by my looks? You may value me as a team member and a great friend, but I'm so ugly."

"Because you're a beautiful person." Robin responded as he stooped down to her level and tilted her head up. "You have such beautiful eyes." The titan leader then kissed the alien princess, shocking her before her eyes teared up and she hugged him, using his body as a support. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes until the Boy Wonder backed away and asked, "So, do you believe me?" Sniffing, Starfire buried her face into his neck.

"Yes I do. Yes yes yes." She blubbered feeling such overwhelming emotions. Robin helped Starfire climb onto the bed and laid her down on her back. Her body, looking past all the deformities, still looked like her body before the bulge on that day. Something that especially called his attention was her enlarged breasts and butt, giving him a visible hard on, which Starfire noticed. She giggled.

"You look like something is growing as well down there. I should take care of it." The alien princess pointed at his groin.

"Okay. I wish for it to be put in between your breasts." Robin gulped as he removed his pants and underwear to reveal his dick. He climbed onto the bed and sat on her stomach. Using her large hands, she was able to push her breasts around his penis, completely covering it up. "Whoa, so soft. How does your skin feel so slippery?"

"I have been sweating from lots of anxiety. My body feels so moist and drenched. I remember that I am supposed to do it like this." Starfire started to rub her huge grebnacks up and down, creating a smooth rubbing sensation that felt oh so good to her leader. "How does this feel compared to last time?

"This feels... so much softer. So much more." He groaned in oozing pleasure. She giggled in response. Unable to hold himself back, The Boy Wonder pushed his hands into her boobs and rubbed them up and down, her bosom so soft his hands couldn't even be seen as the flesh buried his hands. "Oh my god, they're softer than marshmallows."

"Oh X'Hal! What is this?! I feel so sensitive! My nipples... your hands are making them feel so much!" She strongly rubbed her legs and feet together to appease the tingly sense of happy itches spreading through the Tamaran's body. Hearing that, Robin took out his dick from her cleavage, took hold of one of her grebnacks, and started sucking and licking on the nipple that was nearly the size of his mouth. She managed to hold in a shriek of ecstacy. "Augh! I feel so hot! Please, give me more of the pleasure!" Taking the nipple out, the titan leader grinned.

"As you wish." He then positioned himself where his dick was right in front of her face while Robin was still able to to rest on her pillow like bosom and continued sucking on her nipples alternatively. The Tamaran greedily wrapped her tongue around his penis before sucking at it, his salty taste tingling her mouth like the rest of her body. Both were moaning and groaning greatly as Starfire sucked off her leader while Robin stuck his tongue into the hardened nipples while also lightly biting them. Both were just loving it. Starfire just couldn't comprehend how good this felt throughout her whole body while The Boy Wonder enjoyed how squishy she felt as he moved left to right similar to a waterbed. "Ugh, Star... you're doing so hard! I'm... I'm going to... CUM!" The titan leader shouted as his dick drenched her face with his white semen fluid, as he jerked out too much at that moment for her to continue sucking. Interestingly, unlike last time, due to being in this extreme state of arousal, the fluid actually felt slightly cool to her skin, like her body was living up to her superhero name of star fire. This just turned her on even more. But from what both could tell, this was far from over. Robin felt so energized despite having a climax, he got off of his teammate, rolled the Tamaranien warrior over so that she lied on her front, and stuck his dick in between her butt cheeks. Her butt was so big he couldn't reach the holes even if he wanted to, that was alright by him as he simply pumped in and out of the abyss of her posterior.

"Oh wow! I can feel you rubbing in there so strongly Robin!" This especially helped Starfire feel amazing as Robin planted his hands into her resting breasts bulging from her sides, massaging them as well. "How does my rear end feel?!"

"It feels as soft as your breasts! I can see the ripples go across them every time I slam into you!"

"I for one am loving this, Robin! My body feels so good right now!" Using her arms to take hold of her engorged grebnacks, Starfire brought the nipple to her face to suck while her rocking body squished it nearly flat each time. "Rob-Robin, I can... feel something growing inside me! Something... supremely strong!" She panted.

"Then I guess it's time for me to kick this into overdrive!" The Titan leader declared as he not only pumped into her cheeks as fast as he could, he gripped onto her cheeks and shook them into the opposite directions when he went in and out.

"Yes! YES! Do the pumping more! Faster!" She screamed. Even though he couldn't go faster, he still tried to please her harder as he took hold of one breast, and the other Starfire was sucking on, and pulled her body up as he used her boobs like freaking reigns!

"Oh my X'Hal!!! Oh my X'Hal!!! I'm going to explooooooooodddddeeeee!!!" She came in the most explosive of climaxes as she just shot out a torrent of juices that covered Robin's legs and the bed. It was then that Robin came the second time as he blew his load over her back and hair, leaving drizzle patters across her back and hair. Both fell forward so that Robin laid on her cum covered back while Starfire panted heavily with her boobs laying out to the sides. They felt better than the last two times by a wide margin. When they eventually got the energy to move, Robin scooted to where he could snuggle with Starfire while she got on her side to properly hug him, even though her huge bosom in between them made it somewhat difficult. "Thank you so much, my dear friend Robin. If you can do that to me in this state, then my looks don't really matter."

"Yeah." The Boy Wonder yawned as they fell asleep from exhausting pleasure in each other's braces.

It was the crack of dawn, as even though the blinds were closed, the light seeping in brightened the room enough to awake the sleeping teens. The Tamaranien princess yawned as she opened her eyes. The first thing that she noted was that she felt all crusty on her back. Oh great, did she grow something else over night? But it was then that Starfire remembered her sleeping companion and looked down at the leader sleeping in her clutches. She smiled so softly as the actions of last night came back to her.

"Thank you so much, my dear friend." She whispered as ruffled his hair. But then she noticed something. Her hands weren't large, and her nails were long or zebra colored. She got up to see that she shed some of her deformities. The nails, the horn from her forehead, the tusks, the scales. She flew to the mirror and looked at her reflection; normal. Everything that was grotesque, gone. Anything that was huge, normal size again. She looked like the same as she did before this all started. Hey eyes and mouth widened as big as they could as she jumped up and cheered, "Yes!" It appeared that she got too excited as her eyes shot out starbolts and zapped the floor below her. This woke Robin up alarmed.

"What?! An attack?!" He looked around for the threat, but only saw the shed stuff around him, and his alien teammate looking normal, attracting her attention.

"Oh Robin, it is so wonderful! I'm back to myself again!" Starfire cheered with exuberance as she picked him up in a floating hug, not paying attention to the strength she was using.

"Good Star... but... crushing." Robin gasped as he felt like he was being hugged in half. She released the hold.

"Oh, sorry. Come friend Robin, let us go have the shower and show the others my return to normalcy." The Boy Wonder smiled. Sounds great.


	6. A Real Date

A/N: Based after Episode 19: Date with Destiny.  
\----------------------------------------  
"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for... the king and queen of this year's prom are... Robin and Starfire." The searchlights made their way to the hero and heroine who saved the day yet again as the two looked at each other. Robin smiled.

"I guess one more dance couldn't kill me." Robin shrugged as he offered his hand. Starfire smiled and blushed as she accepted his hand and they went to the empty dancefloor to slow dance to "From this moment on" by Shania Twain. Due to the fact that Starfire was higher than Robin, even by just a couple of inches, Robin realized that she couldn't drape her arms around his neck like normal, she would just be dangling them past his neck. But it did give him an idea.

"Hey Star. do you know how to slow dance?" He asked.

"No. How do you do the dancing slowly?"

"Here's one way." Robin took her hands and placed them just slightly below his shoulders before placing his own on her hips. "Now we just take slow steps to the right." And with that, they started to slow dance. Remembering what she said earlier, the Boy Robin grinned.

"Is something funny, Robin?" She asked her leader curious.

"So, I'm your boy as you said?" The Tamaran girl heavily blushed as she looked away, looking quite cute to Robin.

"Oh, well... umm... I just didn't want those bad people getting to you." Starfire tried excusing, making Robin softly laugh.

"Hey, it's no problem. I feel flattered hearing that. Thanks."

"You are welcome." She nodded, glad he didn't tease her very much.

"It does make me think, would you like to go on a date? Just the two of us?" Robin offered. Starfire gasped as she smiled greatly.

"Oh yes! I would love to do the date with you, friend Robin!" She cheered with joy as she hugged him, though not crushingly this time.

"Great. How does next Saturday sound?"

"You know I would never miss this, Robin." Starfire assured cheefully.

"Then it's a date." Robin confirmed.  
\-----------------------------  
It was Saturday evening at 5 PM, half an hour before the movie. Robin wore a more civilian version of his superhero suit; A red shirt with the picture of a red-breasted robin on the front carrying a twig, skin tight dark green jeans, and grey dress shoes. He still had his nifty belt just in case and his mask, which he readjusted. Exiting his room, he went to Starfire's room and knocked.

"Just one of the moment please." The Tamaranian princess requested from the other side. So Robin just chilled on the wall beside her door. From down the hall, Beast Boy and Cyborg were heading to the living room to have some lunch and play games. When they saw their leader dressed up, Cyborg whistled.

"Whoo man, you sure look like Mr. Million Bucks tonight." He complimented.

"Thanks." Robin replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you still look like a traffic light, but you actually pull it off this time." BB jested as he chuckled at his joke. Robin's eyes rolled under his mask, but he shot back just as playfully,

"At least I'm colorful. When you transform it always looks like you swam through snot." Beast Boy's jaw dropped as Cyborg laughed out loud.

"HAHA, he got you there, BB. Maybe we should call you... 'The Snot Beast. Booyah!" His short friend started to have steam blow from his ears as he was getting annoyed.

"It's not that funny Bolts for Brains." The shapeshifter growled as he walked away.

"Aw come on BB, don't be like that. Or rather should I call you Booger Brain? Booyah!" He exclaimed again as he followed the green teen. Robin shook his head before Starfire exited her bedroom, stunning the titan leader. She wore a loose flowing purple shirt where both sleeves were off her shoulders, revealing two straps on them. She kept the purple skirt but replaced her thigh high boots with white thigh high socks along with purple and white pumps. Her nails were painted ruby red and her hair was set in loose curls that seems to bounce when she steps.

"Whoa." Robin whispered.

"How do I look?" She asked her date.

"You look much better than... actually, let's not bring her up. You look more beautiful than you normally are everyday." He uttered, coughing out of swirling mixed positive feelings. Starfire giggled.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome as well. Shall we go to the movie?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He agreed.  
\----------------------  
As of her insistence, Starfire flew with Robin to her arms as they approached the movie center on 39 Mesa St. They soon got in line and waited until they reached the ticket stand.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The ticket person asked politely.

"Two tickets for 50 First Dates." Robin answered.

"That will be $12.42 please." He said. The Boy Wonder paid for the tickets and as they got in line for food, Starfire inquired,

"Tell me Robin, from the title of the movie, how do you have the first date 50 times? The first only happens once, yes?"

"From what the trailer showed, the guy falls for the beauty of this woman, but she has short term memory loss every 24 hours, so he tries to make her remember him longer than that. I'm not sure if it happens literally 50 times, but I'm assuming it's a lot.

"Oh." She said, her face showing hints of surprise and a bit of sadness. "I would not wish to lose my memory every day. That would be the most dreadful."

"Well, it shouldn't be too sad. It's a romantic comedy with actors Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore so we're probably going to laugh more than cry." Robin shrugged.

"Oh. Well that is good, I guess." Starfire accepted, a little unsure. When they made it to the food stand, the cashier asked,

"How may I serve you?"

"Take a look Star. I'll order after you." Robin offered.

"Thank you." She replied to her friend. The alien princess looked across the whole list of foods, drinks and candies before listing, "I will have the Pieces of Reese, the gummy bears, the Raisenets, a hotdog with the mustard, ketchup, onions and relish, the twizzlers, the M and M's, the chocolate covered pretzels, the large Coca-Cola, and the large popcorn."

"And I'll have a small water and popcorn with that." The Boy Wonder finished off.

"That will be $31.70 please." He said rather taken aback by the large amount of food the skinny teenage girl requested, but still had the whole counter team prepare the huge order so that it can continue with everyone else like normal. Once Starfire handed over the ticket to the next employee of the theater, only holding the two sodas while Robin struggled carrying everything he bought for her, and the two eventually made it to the theater room where the trailers were playing. They sat in the back right corner with Starfire sitting in the second right most seat in the back, with her date to her right and her snacks to his left.

"Oooo, I cannot wait for this movie to start. The Tamaranian princess nearly squealed, experiencing something new with her closest friend.

"Yeah. I heard it's a good one. That's why I chose it." Robin told her. The lights dimmed down as the movie began to start.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Henry Roth, why didn't you tell me you were a secret agent?" A brunet woman asked a man with short hair, a Hawaiian orange shirt, and shades.

"I prefer intelligence operative and I couldn't tell you until I thought I knew you." Henry responded all serious like.

"Well can I call you when you land?" She asked almost like it was a plea.

"You can call me but I'll be in Peru." He denied. "I said that a little..." Henry then started speaking into his watch. "Come on, that's a 187, code blue, we got the wolf sleeping at night, he's got his right arm in the draw and out comes the cookie jar..." Starfire whispered,

"Should he not be talking about this stuff since he's a secret agent?"

"He's pretending to be one. He just tricked that lady with that to go out with him from the looks of it." This made her gasp, though not too loud.

"Oooh, that is so not the nice. I do not like this Henry Roth." She remarked as she bit into her hotdog.

"Got it, moving out!" Henry spoke into his watch as he just ditched Linda and ran down the port onto a passing speedboat. The rider did not appreciate him being there all the sudden.

"Whoa, what the hell is your problem?!" He complained.

"Hey, just keep going, I'll give you $20." Henry bribed.

"You got it!" He accepted rather willingly. "Say, how's your balls?"

"Killing me, hit it." Henry answered as he waved back to the woman he abandoned.

"Oh, he should have more than the killing balls." The teenage girl grumbled as she drank her soda.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey hey, come quickly, it's Jocko." A fellow veterinarian warned Henry and the two ran out to one of the water exhibits. Henry ran up to a sick walrus lying on its side.

"Jocko, what's going on with you buddy?" He asked the sea animal. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Just stay calm." Willy the penguin came out of a hole. "Willy, I don't need you seeing this. Get out of here, now." He told the penguin. It retreated back where it came from. "Okay, check the temperature of the pool. Go, hurry." In response, the man with Henry just went and dived into the pool, gaining a few giggles from the alien girl. "Alexa, what are you doing, I meant the thermometer! Give me your hand, let's go!" Alexa got out of the water, ready for more instruction. "Okay, give me two fish from the barrel, now." He went to get the fish while they started attracting the attention of the crowd. He handed Henry two small fishes. "That's a little one, go to the bottom of the barrel. please." With no hesitation, he went to the fish barrel to dunk his entire upper body into the barrel, prompting a restrained laugh from the Tamaranian princess as she was eating her gummy bears. "Okay there, that's good. Come on buddy, take it, take it." Henry tried feeding the fish to Jocko. She once again chuckled when Henry slapped Alexa with said fish when he spoke to fast in a frenzied manner.

"I must say, this Alexa worker is quite amusing." She commented in Robin's ear quietly. "And these gummy bears remind me of Yeeni bugs on my home planet where they taste almost the same. Very tasty."

"Yeah, they sure do taste good." Robin concurred. The whole room then laughed as Henry pushed the body of Jocko down to help it breathe, and he vomited on Alexa in buckets. the androgynous worker just walked away really annoyed and disgusted.

"That reminds me whenever we fight Plamus. He's so gooey." Starfire shivered before smiling again.

"Yeah, not one of my favorite villains to fight." The Boy Wonder agreed with.

Ula was beating up Henry as part of their ploy to get Lucy to stop their pretend fighting. She did stop, but what Ula didn't anticipate was her to bring out a metal bat and beat him down into the ground. Even when he got up and ran away, she chased after him and continued beating him up, to Henry's exasperated expression.

"That's a little excessive." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, she could have stopped when he was down." Starfire nodded as she chomped into her pretzels and drank more of her soda.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time Henry and Lucy started kissing, that's when The Boy Wonder began his moves.

"Hey Star." He whispered, gaining her attention while she was eating her popcorn.

"Yes Robin?" She asked her leader. He didn't say anything as he just kissed her, making her eyes widen, though the alien princess quickly gave into it as they pressed their lips together more firmly as they tried hugging each other. They could detect each other's taste of saltiness and butter. Robin poked his tongue at her lips asking for permission, and she opened them to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. He could taste the lingering sweetness of the gummy bears and spiciness of the mustard. The various things she has eaten gave him an assortment of tastes that felt unique to his perception. He sneaked his left arm around her body to draw her close, allowing her to drape her arms around his neck to bring him closer. There wasn't anybody in their row or the row ahead of them, so they didn't worry about people seeing them too much. Snaking his hands under her shirt, he cupped his hands over her breasts contained in her purple silk bra.

She moaned as his fingers pushed deep into her grebnacks, liking the sensation along with the added effect of their lips molding to each other's shape. Starfire took her right hand and carefully unzipped his pants and dug her way in until her fingers wrapped around his hard, painfully contained penis. She thought to herself, ("His texture... his shape. It feels so stiff yet spongy. I can feel his pulse through it. Every time I smell it, it makes me feel so erotic. I need it.") Now knowing what she wanted, the Tamaranian princess slowly got out of her seat and positioned herself in between Robin's legs, giving him a full view of her cleavage. She took his penis out of his pants and started sucking on it. ("Mmm, this is like the hotdog but just with a slight taste of salt. So tasty.") To keep his voice down, Robin was preoccupying his mouth with some of her food, primarily her popcorn. In between bites, he whispered to his date,

"You know... it's been hard... holding back. I've been able... to control it... but waiting a whole week... has been difficult. I love your... blowjobs."

("I am so pleased my leader enjoys these times with me. Making me feel so special. The fact we're doing this in public, makes this so much more enjoyable.") Starfire thought to herself, closing her eyes and smiling while sucking him off. Unable to say anything when it was time, The Boy Wonder took her head and shoved his shaft down her mouth and throat and came, filling the warrior's esophagus as she moaned and groaned from the new flavor and heat going down into her stomach. Eventually, the stream came to a stop and Starfire sucked all that was currently left in his penis before moving back, wiping her wet mouth with her hand. ("I feel so lightheaded.") She then spoke in a seductive whisper, "Robin, I feel like my body has been set aflame by yours. I cannot wait for more. I want to service you more." Pulling her shirt down so that her bra was more visible.

What Starfire did next not only took the titan leader by surprise, he could barely contain his gasp as she took his penis and shoved it behind the center of her bra, letting her saliva drool down her long tongue so that it was better lubricated. She then proceeded to push herself up and down, giving him a handless boobjob while her hair bounced up and down. Wanting a better experience, Robin gripped her breasts and mushed them together while Starfire kept pushing up and down. Whenever her head would reach his lower head, she eagerly licked it to taste his flavor.

"Star, you feel so good. The pleasure you give is the best." To give a little pleasure back, he put his fingers into the cups and twisted her nipples, causing her to put even more effort into her please her date.

("Mind... going blank. His dick... too good. When he says my name... my heart races.") And just like before, Robin climaxed as he kept eating to avoid raising any obvious alarms while Starfire gulped down every burst of semen he produced, waiting until he was empty and licked her lips as she looked up at the Boy Wonder. and smiled. "Thank you for the snack, my fearless leader."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After finishing the movie and all the food, both the teenagers were full as evidence by their bulging stomachs. Starfire hugged Robin's arm with a content smile as they exited the theater.

"Oh, that was such the good movie, Robin. I'm so glad Henry became better and got together with Lucy."

"Yeah, that was nice." Robin replied with a resonating grin. The two stayed silent before the Tamaran spoke,

"Robin, there is something I need to tell you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"During our time together, I keep feeling the most amount of happy emotions. I feel the joy being with you, the cheerful when we win fights together, the glee whenever we hug and kiss, and the bliss during our special moments. You just make me want to smile whenever you say my name. I have such strong feelings for you, it is hard for me to find the right words for it." She explained, her eyes sparkling as she held his hand tenderly.

"I believe I know what it is." Robin surmised, his smile equaling hers while he blushed madly.

"Oh please say what it is."

"Love." Robin answered. Starfire gasped before cheering,

"Oh yes! Love is the word! Robin, I love you so much. You are very dear to me. Of everyone I know, you are the closest to my heart."

"You know Star, I feel the same way, after all this time. In fact, here." Robin held up a finger before taking out a notepad and pencil from his belt. He jotted down something small before handing it to her. "Say it out loud." He suggested.

"Will you be my... boyfriend?" Starfire slowed down at that last one before her eyes widened at what he wanted. While her knowledge of Earth culture was still limited and naive, she knew enough about this particular situation, especially after just watching that movie.

"Yes, and would you like to be my girlfriend?" The Tamaranian gasped again before hugging him with crushing strength, tears of joy welling in her eyes as she floated like a balloon.

"Oh yes, Robin! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Star... choking." Robin wheezed. Realizing what was happening, she dropped down and let him go.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. After getting his breath back, he reassured,

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go home and have Raven heal anything if needed."

"Okay." Starfire agreed as she picked up Robin like last time and zoomed off towards the tower. As they flew, Robin said,

"Richard."

"What?" She asked him.

"Richard Grayson. That's my real name." The Boy Wonder disclosed as he took off his mask, showing blue iris in his eyes. "Though I prefer the other name of Dick." Starfire smiled.

"It is nice to meet you Dick. My name is Koriand'r.

"That's a cool name. Mind if I call you Kori for short when we're alone?"

"Certainly." Starfire agreed to as they headed back to the tower to tell the others great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so the romance felt somewhat short compared to the last two chapters, but I wanted to build up to this. I looked at what the annual average of ticket prices and was surprised on how much tickets cost more each year, it's crazy. I also tried my best with food prices. While Robin taking off his mask may seem like a no-no to the superhero rule, what does he have to lose in the show's case? Based on my large ignorance of what happens in the main DC comics, the only thing I think I know is that Dick was adopted by Bruce Wayne and that's a loose assumption. If you want the chapter shorter, I can get rid of the walrus scene so other readers aren't reading too much about the movie featured. I don't own 50 First Dates, if I need to say that.


	7. Trying to Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from a betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmm, I was expecting a review or two about the last two chapters but nothing. Oh well. This takes place some time after the episode Betrayal but before Aftershock. Enough time to fix up the tower at least.

It was really starting to get on her nerves. While the betrayal of Terra was still fresh and sore, enough time has passed where the tower was fixed up long ago. Each of them coped with the betrayal differently. Robin and Starfire ramped up the dates to whenever they could to take their minds off of it, Cyborg worked nearly non-stop on upgrading the tower so it was more than state of the art so they were ready for Slade, and Raven herself was practicing heavy meditation and reading some pretty thick books that would take days to read through even with speed reading. Beast Boy... he still resided in Terra's former room, either whining like a dog or crying like a depressed human behind the door. But as time went on, there was a problem that just kept getting stronger in the back of the half-demon sorceress's mind; to spend time once a week with her friend with benefits. The first week; perfectly understandable. It's not like missing one week was an issue. The second week; there was some amount of craving, but nothing like strong tea and hanging out with Starfire for once couldn't fix. The third week, she noted things were floating when she didn't want them to, and Raven noticed she was more annoyed at things than usual. She was able to pull though, but by the fourth week; the half-demon with her over-excited emotions couldn't take it anymore, especially knowing that Beast Boy was nowhere near better compared to the first week.

After waiting till after 2:30 in the morning, Raven made a portal in Terra's room, which was starting to become really dusty. She instantly saw Beast Boy lying in the seriously messed up bed, as he slept there for the past month. She floated over to her teammates tangled form and pinched his nose again, but unlike last time, when the shapeshifter woke up, he turned into a snake and lunged at Raven out of reflex, but the female titan flew out of the way so that the green teen reverted back into a human. Blinking his eyes opened, he soon realized it was his friend.

"Raven?" He asked, before his expression darkened in anger. "What do you want? Can't you see I was sleeping? I'm not in the mood to have sexy times with you." While the sorceress's response was flat and composed as normal, there was a hint of desperation somewhere in there.

"I've given you space. Three weeks and six days. I can't take it anymore, and neither can my emotions. We need release." Beast Boy turned his back, not wanting to until Raven requested, "Beast Boy... please." Now while Raven was rarely rude aside from sarcastic remarks, especially towards the green titan, she rarely asks please, since she prefers to get or handle things herself, and says please to Beast Boy the least frequently. Hearing his comrade say that like a cry for help, as empty as it may have sounded, was a blue moon occurrence, and he just couldn't pass it up for her.

"Fine. I could probably use some stress relief anyway." The green teen relented while Raven made a portal to her room. Not really bothering with any elaborate bondage forms, just the power limiting black cloth covering her wrists and ankles, they began by removing there clothes except for any undergarments they wore. Beast Boy started with her legs again as he felt and lightly grabbed her strong, beautiful legs. He had to admit, even in his state of turmoil, Raven's legs were still too damn attractive. He let his fingers lightly press into the female titan's achilles tendon, feeling the strong resistance of the sinew. He then moved up to her calves, gripping her strong muscles and attempting to feel the spaces in between the muscles. The half demon titan flexed to let her comrade feel her muscles tense up, getting him more excited and out of his negativity. Moving on up past the sinews of the back of her knees, he finally reached her thighs with his face right in front of her covered groin. He moved the underwear aside to see her slit, which vaguely showed some pink until he pulled them apart, looking inside, which looked like a squishy pink tunnel made of muscle.

"Please stop staring at it. It's embarrassing." The titan girl pleaded, her blush deepening. But instead of backing away, he started licking inside her pussy, making her pant. "Auh, what is this feeling? Why does it feel... good?" Raven asked herself with a mixture of mostly surprise but also pleasure. Noticing this, Beast Boy pushed his tongue into her sensitive clitoris, sending a shock of electricity through her body as she tried holding in a strong groan, only partially succeeding. "What-what are you doing? You're stirring up my vagina." Beast Boy noted the mildly sweet taste of her juices as her slit started to become lubricated. Wanting more, he started repeatedly flicking his tongue on her G-spot, overwhelming the half-demon as she gripped her blanket with all her grip strength and folding her legs around his head. "Augh! So good! Too good! Slow down! Slow down! I'm going to... cuuuuuuuum!" Raven yelled in ecstacy as Beast Boy's face became drenched by her juices rushing out. Panting heavily with half her face seriously red. "How could... this be? I came... from simple tongue flicking. How pathetic."

"Now don't be that way Raven." Beast Boy said grinning as he licked away all of her juices off his face. "You're just unused to this sort of thing. Don't worry, I'll train you to be more ready for these." He then took his thumb and index finger and lightly pinched her bulging clit before twisting it around, causing Raven to go crazy from the flood of hormones, electricity and adrenaline racing through her arteries. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head while her tongue flopped out.

"Wait! Wait, Beast Boy! You're putting too much into it! You're too rough! You're going to overload my body! I can't...! I-I... CUUUMMMING!" Even after that short amount of time, her vagina squirted out a whole bunch of liquid that the green teen gulped down. Raven was breathing super heavily after two climaxes back to back, her face sweaty and having tear streaks, but the corners of her mouth were upwards, hinting a smile. "Please... be gentle. I'll get... worn out before... too long." The female titan moaned.

"I'm sorry Rave, but I'm too excited now to stop because of your juices." Taking off his boxers, he positioned his erect penis in between her lips, not at a penetrative angle, and started rocking himself back and forth rubbing their groins together. Both were groaning and panting with the heavy sexual atmosphere exhuming from the two titan teenagers as they were almost having sex.

"Beast Boy... you're going too fast. Please slow down." She requested, trying to have some semblance of control since her limbs couldn't muster the strength from two orgasms.

"I don't know how. You're too good and slippery. How does it feel? How does it feel to have your clit stimulated to this extreme?" He questioned, wanting the sorceress to admit her feelings.

"Too much... good. It feels good... way too much. My body is... on fire. Your thrusting... keeps giving me shivers. I may... reach my limit soon."

"Do you want me to give you mercy and put it in?"

"Y-yes. Please... give my clit... a rest." She pleaded, sounding desperate from feeling so overwhelmed.

"Well, I certainly know what I can play with next." Beast Boy determined as he took her wrists and tied them together behind her back. With no way to stop him now, which she could if Raven told him to if she was serious, he gazed upon the half-demon's breasts which fell slightly to her sides moving up and down with her breathing. The green teen poked a finger into one of the orbs, liking how soft it was. Like bread dough.

"I may be a legs person upfront, but I can still appreciate a good pair of tits. Not only do you tease me with your color contrast of legs and cloth, but wearing a cloak concealing such good mammaries. Face it Rave, you have such an erotic body."

"That's why I wear a cloak, you idiot." She countered, somewhat annoyed.

"Maybe you should not wear one." He said as he took a her left nipple to suck on while he massaged her right on, making her pant even more. He enjoyed how they moved how he liked. Thinking he could help her feel even more pleasure, he moved the hand from her breast to her vagina and stuck some fingers in, riling her up again as the sensations returned to being strong and constant.

"Ah, more. More! Finger me harder! Tease my pussy more!" She cried out in longing. Beast Boy even noticed how she was thrusting her hips to push his fingers in deeper.

"Nah, I think I had enough down there for now." The green titan sneered, wanting her to squirm for a bit.

"Please... please... fill me up down there, please." She begged, wanting to feel more.

"Oh, I'll give you something. Close your eyes." Doing so, her vision showed nothing but black, which especially helped since her room was naturally dark. Then she felt something poke her cheek like the first time.

("This particular warmth. This is...") With surprising eagerness, she took hold of his cock with her mouth.

"Oh god. This feels... great." He gasped. While he did get into a habit of taking showers the day before doing stuff with Raven as per her insistence, it still gave the half-demon a taste that was not as strong but still flavorful.

("It feels so hot. How can a dork like him turn me on so much? This thing is still ugly, but the smell, the taste... I want it so much.") She thought to herself, moving her head back and forth giving a blowjob. Cum. Cum in my mouth. Give me that hot, viscous flavor you make. I may be a hero sorceress, but right now... I'm a pervert. I should feel shame... but this is just too good.") Unable to hold back, Beast Boy grabbed hold of his teammate's head and pumped into her mouth, doing some deepthroating. ("Oh god... so much. I can feel it sliding in and out. I can feel it...") Her thoughts were interrupted when his dick, which was erect the whole time, finally came, spurting semen down her throat, coating her esophagus in hot slime as it slid down into her stomach. Her scream was muffled as his climaxed made it difficult to make a sound. When he took his penis out, he asked his friend,

"So... how did that feel?" While it took the half-demon to compose her thoughts, she was able to reply.

"It was... wonderful." He thought that letting her rest given he just manhandled her sexually sounded like a good idea. So, the green titan positioned his chest area over her lower abdomen so that his face was right under her breasts where he started playing with them softly, watching them slosh around with water like movement. Beast Boy especially liked how whenever they reach the end of their spilling range and pool into that direction before going back towards the center. Like before, he went to the left breast, squeezed it so that it protruded further from her ribcage and started sucking. Raven could feel his sharp teeth grazing against her nub while his tongue flicked it around, lightly moaning. Using his other hand, Beast Boy started twisting and pulling at the other nipple, making the female titan squirm as she started panting again. Seeing this, he decided to tease her some more.

"Even though we've done this several times, I bet you never imagined this is what you'd be experiencing in your life, have you?"

"Of course... not. Strong... emotions make my powers erratic. And these cloth... were impractical before now." She answered.

"But was it all worth it now? Getting to experience these emotions in the most extreme way?" He inquired as he reached down and started softly rubbing her clit, making her shuffle a bit more enjoyably.

"Yes. I just didn't know... it was possible. So I didn't give it... any thought." Raven gasped.

"But you enjoy what we have now?"

"Yes. It's been... so hard. Waiting for almost four weeks. I couldn't... stand it by this point."

"I'm sorry Rave. I guess I just wanted to be by myself for a while. Mourn and stuff like that. But I'll make sure I take care of you now."

"Beast Boy... let's do it. All the way." She said, the wanting obvious in her voice.

"Are you sure?" The green titan questioned, getting more serious. We don't have protection.

"Girls who are prepared always come with pills. And even then, I'll make sure that I don't get pregnant." The sorceress reassured.

"Okay." Beast Boy shrugged, but still showing a face of concern as he repositioned himself so that his penis was aimed right into her vagina. With careful speed and feeling things out, the two were actually able to connect without ripping anything.

"Huh. I was expecting that to hurt." She commented, rather surprised.

"Yeah. Isn't the... thing... a barrier or something?"

"No. We wouldn't have periods then. The hymen more like an archway, which can get ripped if sex is too haphazard, or the dick is too big."

"Oh. So... should we go slow?"

"No. Even though we successfully didn't rip the hymen, go as crazy as you can. I can just heal myself so that the pain goes away."

"Well, if you say so." Beast Boy accepted as he started pumping into her progressively faster. Raven drew his body in close and bit into his neck/shoulder area as blood became visible between their genitals. Beast Boy kissed Raven when her cries filled with pain, helping distract her. He also took the initiative to plant his hands on her breasts and moved them around while squishing them near flat, arousing the half-demon girl even more.

"Wo-wow! Sex feels the best! A million times better than masturbation!" The green titan shouted as he rammed into her body. "I can feel you getting tighter!"

"I don't need the play-by-play, idiot! Just keep thrusting!" Raven barked, just wanting to feel the motions as much as possible. "This is amazing! I want it! Cum inside me! Cum, please!" The sorceress half-demon begged, and the two went on until Raven climaxed first with a sex fueled scream while her vagina squeezed his dick enough to make Beast Boy cum as well, pouring his essence into her womb, giving each other their first time. The two were insanely tensed up as they maintained the same pose for about half a minute before Beast Boy fell on Raven, the two panting feeling the full effect of the afterglow. Every few seconds, one of the teenagers would shake from the experience. When the managed to get their energy and mental capacity back, the two lay on their sides, Raven's back against the shapeshifter's chest. Beast Boy whispered something into Raven's ear.

"Raven... there's something that I want to say." The girl's eyes shifted to her left.

"What is it?" What he said next rocked her to her core.

"I don't know if it's genuine, or just the sex talking. It could just be something right hear that either of us could forget as soon as it's over. But at this very moment Rave, I... think I love you." Her eyes opened as wide as they could from hearing this confession. "I was enamored by Terra, but I don't think it can ever work out now. If you're willing, we could either be official or secret. Whatever you want... Rae." Beast Boy yawned as he snuggled closer into the half-demon sorceress. While she never said anything herself, her thoughts projected themselves to him in a wordless communication, yet readable to herself.

("For most that I knew you... I didn't want to think of you. And yet you always burst into my reality if we're in the same room. You're a clown, but I don't know if that's who you are, or just a defense mechanism for a possible dark and troubled past. Eventually, I tolerated you, and even came to care somewhat. I'm the same as you. I don't want to answer right after heavy molesting and sex. I want us to know each other more, and think about what we really want, because it's so important.") Even though Beast Boy didn't hear any of the exact words, he still sensed her feelings.

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if the actual sex part was a bit short. For a while I thought about doing this with Beast Boy letting his anger out while they were doing the sexual act, getting caught up in his emotions, but I couldn't think about how to do it without making it seem like he was too emotional (in a bad way) or controlling. This was just how the creativity flowed. Let me know in the reviews below.


	8. Manic Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Huh, I was not expecting us to be in the 4th season so soon. I did have an idea about putting in a lemon scene somewhere in the episodes Bethrothed and Can I Keep Him, but either my imagination couldn't see it, or there actually wasn't any logical chance to do so after watching them. So, based on my predetermined list, this episode will be based off of Episode 47: Stranded, although the episode would've gone differently given how my previous chapters went. I also have an important reminder at the end. Anyway, on with the chapter.

After finally getting back to Earth, the titans rejoiced at making it back from that planet. Well, Raven was just whatever about it. It was night time, so while the titans went off to do their separate things, Robin stopped Star in her tracks by grabbing her hand.

"Star?" He asked her.

"Yes, friend Robin?" She replied back, her hair swishing with the motion. Something that he only noticed just now was that over the amount of time he knew her, her hair was progressively getting longer. Back when they just started a team it was ending just above her hips. Now, it was reaching down to the middle of her thighs. How feminine.

"After a mission like that, perhaps we can go into my room? So that we can... do some fun things?" He seductively whispered, lowering his mask somewhat to show what mood he was in.

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Let us go." The alien princess giggled, now blushing. Taking each other's hand, they went to one of the bedrooms of the tower and entered Robin's feeling just as dojo like as it normally did when visitors enter on the rare occasion. "So Robin, what are we going to be doing today?" She asked. Robin looked nervous as he scratched his head while blushing.

"Well, after all that we went through... I think I want to... have sex, if you would like to?" He mumbled, greatly embarrassed about asking for something like that. But Starfire only had this to inquire.

"Sex? Is that an action or an item?" Robin sweated from how naive, if not ignorant she was. Then again, he remembered how she wasn't formally taught about this stuff. Guess he had something else to teach her.

"Oh. Huh. Well, that's going to be incredibly awkward for me to explain. One thing about sex, which is both a thing and an action, answering your question, is that its done completely naked. No clothing."

"Not even the suits for swimming? How bold this sex is." The alien girl commented, smiling a little thinking about it.

"Not just bold, it's considered the ultimate step in a physical romantic relationship. There is nothing more romantic and meaningful than sex when it comes to the physical side." The titan leader explained. Starfire's eyes opened wide as she softly gasped.

"Oh. And you want to take this next step with me?"

"Yes. I do. I love you so much that I wish to have sex with you. How do you feel about it, and about us?" He questioned, feeling really hot under the collar as he tugged it and a huge amount of steam vapor escaped.

"Robin, I understand your feelings. If you feel like that if you want to improve our relationship that far, than I will gladly take that step with you." Starfire said as she took hold of his hands endearingly. "I also love you with not only my heart but also all of my internal organs. You are the most valuable person to me here on Earth. Let us do the sex." She stated as she hugged him, feeling so much happiness and joy in her being.

"Alright." Robin sighed relaxed as he hugged her back. "Since I'm not too good at explaining something like this, let's go through with this slowly. If you have any questions, I'll try my best to answer, and if you want to back out at any point, I wouldn't mind. There's no shame in backing out in this kind of thing."

"Thank you Robin. Let us take a shower first. I need to feel clean."

"Okay. I'll do the same."  
\--------------------  
After they both showered, the two teens were in his room again, preparing to start. Starfire sat on her bed and beckoned him to come to her with outstretched arms.

"Come Robin. Let us begin." Robin gulped before walking to her to lightly push her onto her back.

"For people that haven't had sex, they're commonly known as virgins. We are both virgins. Having sex means we have reached the pinnacle of our physical relationship. I can't wait. But we'll need to build up to it though." Robin explained before kissing her while planting a hand on her right breast, massaging it. Starfire moaned as she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him close. She briefly broke away to say,

"I feel honored to learn such knowledge and wisdom from my great leader." Feeling so good, they got back to kissing with more vigor and passion. The feeling was intoxicating for the two teenagers. They could feel their minds becoming hazy as their body temperatures mixed and heightened, feeling so hot. Taking his gloves off, he snuck his hands under her top to sink his fingers into her fleshy orbs, enjoying how soft they felt to the touch. Disconnecting their lips, Robin moved his mouth to the right nipple, sucking on it as he twisted her left, causing her to gasp from arousal. Feeling her nub harder in his mouth, he flicked it around as he molded her bosom around to however he wished. Pulling at the breast, he let go watching it plop down against her chest. She sighed from the pleasant feeling. Reaching down, he unclipped the belt of her skirt, and moved down her body going over her legs to remove said skirt, showing a pair of purple panties. Taking those off as well, he saw a slit similar to the female vagina, but it looked longer and thinner than he was expecting. It also didn't appear to be wet at all from within its depth. Nonetheless, he opened it up and started licking the insides.

"Ah, Robin! This feels so good!" Starfire groaned very strongly as she tightened her legs around his head, squeezing his face into her groin, pushing his nose into her clit, driving the Tamaranian even crazier. "Oh! Oh X'Hal! By all that is holy and divine by the great X'Hal, this feels exhilarating! I-IIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Just from how good that felt, she climaxed super fast as her vagina drenched his face. When she eventually let go, losing all strength and tension for the moment, he moved back from her groin to taste the liquid, only for his face to scrunch up.

"Mm, bitter." Shaking off his face, he then observed something. "Huh, that was really quick. Either that was super good to you or that probably how quick Tamaran females climax on average."

"I... would not know that." Starfire admitted while she was on her high.

"Your face looks so cute like that." Robin commented, chuckling. He saw that her eyes were rolled back and her purple tongue flopped out of her mouth. The Boy Wonder leaned down and kissed her, only to be flipped over as she swiftly swiped his pants and underwear off his legs, showing his erect dick.

"It looks so good, and big." She remarked as she petted it like it was an animal. "To think that sexual organs make you feel so good. It's like turning into magma or electricity."

"Yeah, it can feel pretty amazing." Robin agreed. Nodding, she started licking the appendage before sucking him off. The leader twitched and quivered from feeling her tongue wrap around his penis, never staying still with her licking. She giggled when she saw his face.

("That handsome face. I will always remember your brave face in danger. I will always remember your cute face in our romantic moments. I will always remember... you.") Beginning to feel the penis start to really twitch, Starfire smiled as she took the penis out of her mouth to remove the entirety of her top before taking the dick in between her breasts. With just one good squeeze and suck, Robin went over the edge as he burst inside of his teammates' mouth, filling it with his semen. Taking the time to swallow with a few gulps, she gasped when she was able to breath. "Mmm, the same spicy flavor." Seeing that he was still hard, she climbed up on top of him cowgirl style and directed his direction at her slit.

"Wait Star! I don't want to get you pregnant!" Robin warned, suddenly terrified if she continued.

"Oh do not worry, friend Robin. Despite our similar humanoid appearance, we are long descended and evolved from an alien feline like species thousands of years ago, so the possibility of you fertilizing me is extremely low." Starfire explained. With a plunge, the Tamaranian warrior winced, but quickly shook off the pain as look down at their joined groins. "So this is what the sex feels like. I can feel your penis filling my haringor. It somewhat hurt, but more than that, it feels satisfying. I like it."

"I... also like it. Your pussy feels tight." A grin appeared on the female titan's face hearing that as she started pumping up and down on his shaft, her breasts bouncing from the movement. Although as the seconds passed, her the warrior's rapidly went from mildly enjoying the ride to panting heavily with her orange face turning red from a serious blush as she went faster and faster having sex until she screamed in joy as she came a second time ten seconds later, drenching their groins and his bed.

"Augh, amazing. Feeling your penis in there just pumped me up. The more I go, the stronger the drive." Starfire remarked, he voice dripping with extreme greed for more as she kept going despite climaxing twice, going through the cycle rapid fire every few seconds, stupefying the human right under the sex crazed girl above him. After the eighth climax on his dick, the constant squeezing, pulling and lubricating of his dick did eventually drive Robin over and the two shouted at the top of their lungs while cumming at the same time, Starfire feeling a warm fluid enter her body other than her mouth. The Tamaranian princess fell on her titan leader, both panting while smiling from such a wild sex session.

"Wow. I... just did it... with a cat... alien princess. That... sounds so... exotic." The Boy Wonder sighed as he hugged his girlfriend.

"And that's... good?" The alien girl questioned.

"Are you kidding me? You would not believe what the more creative people pair up. One of the two may be half-human and half-animal, or may entirely be alien if they look like beautiful humans. Sure, people may say it's bestiality, but some would defend that only applies to organisms that can't recognize that its animal abuse and it needs mutual consent."

"Oh. How interesting. I would not have wanted our relationship to disturb other people."

"First off, nobody will know we had sex. Second, as long as they don't know you descended from cats, we'll be fine." Robin explained. Starfire nodded in acknowledgment.

"Okay. I can do that. I will never forget this special moment." She sighed in content. "I never want us to become the broken up."

"We'll always be together. I love you Kori." The Boy Wonder reassured as he ran his hand over her head, making her purr in joy.

"I love you too... Dick."

"Actually, imagining you as a cat hybrid makes you even cuter. Cat ears in your hair, whiskers, orange fur, a prehensile tail, you'd be adorable." Starfire giggled from the image.

"I would certainly look very cute as your Earth kittens." To her surprise, she could feel his dick growing inside her pussy. Then she smiled coyly. "Oh, is imagining me as a kitten getting you hard again?"

"Your beauty and cuteness always does. I always try to be looking away during those moments so that people don't see me. It's annoying in my superhero pants." Robin explained as he started playing with her bosom again. He started getting his girlfriend riled up again as he twister her nipples, resulting in her groaning with glee.

"Dick... don't. Twisting my nipples will get me going again." With the hormones surging in her blood again, her butt began shifting up and down on his shaft again.

"Oh, am I causing you to go into heat again?" The Boy Wonder asked in a naughty voice. Starfire responded with a smile while keeping her teeth together to keep her voice under control,

"It is your fault, my leader. You're deliberately making my haringor want so much more. I just want to shove you as deep into me as possible. Now you deserve to be punished. I'll sex you so hard you well satisfy me one hundred times before I let you go." The titan leader looked to his right and saw what was on the vanity mirror.

"Kori, look at the mirror." Obeying his word, she looked at the mirror to see two teenagers fucking for all their worth. "We look like such a fucking erotic couple, don't we?"

"Yes, Dick. I love that we look like a 'fucking couple in erotica'." She agreed. Feeling her pussy start to tighten more than usual, he started to romantically tease her to make it that much more great.

"Kori, what do you want me to do? Is there anything I can do more?"

"Drive your dick into me. Push yourself in and out of my haringor."

"Alright, I'll screw your pussy!" He declared as he rammed his groin into hers, resulting in his girlfriend yelping in ecstacy while her grebnacks and hair bounced with enough force to drape over her shoulders, tickling Robin along with her bust completely flopping around.

"Oh X'Hal! Oh X'Hal! This is even better than the last! Praise the great X'Hal for given me the chance to be romantic with dear Boyfriend Dick Robin! I love you Dick! I love you! I love you!" And with that, her damn burst as she once again sprayed their groins with love juices.

"I love you too Kori! Let's go all out! Hold nothing back! I love your looks! I love your personality! I love our everything about you!"

"When I do these acts with you, everything is so awesome! I only want to be with you! Dick is my only boy, and I'm your only girl! My grebnacks, your dick, everything about us only belongs to us!" Unable to hold herself back, the Tameranian princess dived down and kissed her boyfriend with fiery fervor. By the time Robin was was about to release again into his girlfriend, Starfire has hit her 24th climax. With one final thrust and scream, the titan leader ejaculated into her pussy at the same time as the warrior's 25th. After about a minute, all the tension in their bodies fell way with both laying flat, Starfire having her eyes rolled behind her eyelids while drool flowed from her mouth down Robin's cheek. When she eventually gained the strength, she was able to move down her leader's body to directly look at Robin's penis. It looked like it was getting soft, but the alien princess wouldn't let it as her eyes happily narrowed and a grin grew on her face. "Well, this certainly is starting to look different then when we started. Looks like my haringor really stretched you out, along with turning it very red."

With her purple tongue, the female titan started licking the underside of his penis, attempting to bring it back to full mast. With each lick her tongue could detect every twitch and pulse from the appendage. When Starfire achieved her goal of a full erection on her boyfriend, she placed it in between her breasts to keep it that way as she sucked her comrade off. It was taking longer than the other times since Robin had already came twice, but Starfire was determined to taste more. Like with the licking, she can still taste the combined tastes of spiciness and bitter flavors mixed and intermingled with their respective liquids. The Boy Wonder began humping his hips into her cleavage, wanting to get more out of her bosom and mouth. Starfire giggled as she made sure to massage and squish his dick for all its worth.

"Kori... I can feel it. It's-it's coming out! I'm CUUUMMMIIINNG!" Her mouth was flooded with his essence as it poured down her esophagus, giving the princess such a delicious taste. When she breathed, it was instead heavy panting.

"Ooooo, you just taste so fantastic, friend Dick."

"You are... so fucking erotic. I don't know... if I have much more left in me." He gasped, his strength starting to really leave him. Seeing him so tired, Starfire smiled as she slowly rubbed his dick with her bust much more slowly and softer, getting coated with some left over cum.

"That's okay, Boyfriend. Even though you did not satisfy me 100 times, I was partially joking. After this, I don't even know if I can stop thinking about your dick. I love it and you. Thank you for such a fantastic and amazing experience."

"I... love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I looked up some facts about cats when they're doing the act. That's why Starfire was going hyperspeed in terms of climatic cycle. So, let me do some explaining for what's going to happen sometime soon. The reason is that I included in the detail that her hair was getting longer when it doesn't in the show is because, thinking about it, I don't want to go from one RobStar to another when I eventually do chapters on the TTG! version. So, in a way, I'll be transitioning from the original show to TTG! when I make a chapter after The End - part 3 to make more lemon chapters. We can still keep imagining it as the original art style and I won't use any of the GO! low brow intelligence. I've said that in the first chapter if you remember, along with making a story where I try to fix Teen Titans GO! so that it's enjoyable for both kids and original fans. My sister says it'll be difficult, but I just see this as a potential challenge. I just want to make something so hated by original fans into something remotely good. Does that make sense? Let me know in the reviews below.


	9. A Ravens' Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is based off of episode 49: Mother May-Eye.

Upon returning home from doing pie delivery for the Hive Five, the titans have been assigned tasks for making sure that no trace of Mother May-Eye and her magic has remained. Raven finished checking the basement when Beast Boy entered.

"Beast Boy? Weren't you supposed to check the outside?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Dude, I already gots it. I just came down to tell you something." He simply said, trying to act innocent.

"What?"

"Well, when I saw you in that yellow girly dress, I thought you looked so pretty. Oh, and the side ponytails... so cute." It was then that he was picked up by her soul self and levitated to the sorceress, being glared at by somewhat irritated eyes.

"I am not cute. I am not pretty like a nine year old girl. We shall never speak of this again. Understand me?" She threatened. Beast Boy gulped before nodding very strongly with a nervous grin. "Good." Beast Boy was then promptly thrown out of the elevator and collided with the back elevator wall with a pained grunt, falling down onto his front as the doors closed. Raven sighed as she looked down at herself. As long as those markings didn't glow, Beast Boy still had his way with her during their weekly sex schedule. Then an idea popped into her head that brought a miniscule smile to her face.

Beast Boy was arousing from his slumber, getting uncomfortable for some reason. He tried moving, but he couldn't. It was then his superhero instincts kicked in and noticed that he was trapped in those same black power limiting cloth right on Raven's bed, all his limbs stretching him out like a starfish. Another thing he noticed was that he was buck naked. He tried shapeshifting, but it wouldn't let him.

"Don't even bother." Raven's voice called out from the shadows. "If those were magic limiting cloth, you'd be able to escape, but those are power limiting, meaning that nobody can break out of them with their abilities."

"Uh, Rave? I know this is the time of the week, but this feels so backwards, dude." He somewhat complained, but was more interested in how this was going to play out.

"Precisely. Thinking about it, I want to erase that image in your head of me in a stupid girly dress. But erasing your mind is too immoral, so I have this in mind." A single light bulb went on over Beast Boy, and the teen could see his teammate step out from the shadows, dressed in something the shapeshifter would never have imagined, even less than a girly dress. For the most part, she wore a black playboy bunny outfit, along with the power limiting cloth around her wrists and ankles. Her legs were covered in snow white stockings with red high heels and she also wore black arm length gloves that almost reached her armpits. But there were a few noticeable differences. One was that instead of wearing bunny ears, on top of the half-demon's head were fake devil horns and extending from her butt wasn't a ball of cotton, but a red demon's tail. Finally, she was holding a red trident, making herself a demonic bunny, and this extremely sexy to the green teen because he went full mast in seconds. "What a naughty boy, getting such a disgusting erection. It's about time I punish this lust obsessed fiend. Tonight, it's my turn." And with that, the sorceress floated up into the air and placed her legs into a lotus position, floating right over his head.

"Can you blame me Rave? Seeing you in anything except your leotard is as hot as hell." Beast Boy defended.

"So you find me in other things interesting, don't you?" She asked in a playfully evil manner as she slowly descended down towards his face. "You want my stocking covered legs that feel pleasantly itchy and rough and stuff your nose or tongue into my vagina? I recall you said your a legs man. Every time we begun you say, 'dem legs', like you're under a trance." As she came lower and lower, Beast Boy was squirming more and more, wanting to wrap his arms around her thighs and shove his face into her groin that had an even more extreme color contrast then the usual grey and black. He was almost able to reach her groin with a lick when she ascended back, robbing him of the chance. "But nope. I'm getting what I want." Floating back and aligning herself to her prisoner, she flicked the erect penis before gulping down on it, deepthroating.

"Hot damn, Rave! Starting strong right from the get-go." Raven didn't say anything back as she utilized her trained skill of sucking his cock while rolling his balls around in her hand, occasionally squeezing them to throw him off balance in his pleasure. But in minutes, Beast Boy was about to hit his peak. "Rae, I'm about to... about to..." But before he could finish that sentence, his teammate cut him off.

"Azerath Metrione Zinthose!" Covering his dick in black magic, it appeared to be at the state of ejaculating, but nothing came splurging out. "Sorry, but naughty boys don't get to cum." She smiled with a sinister cackle while she aggressively gave her comrade a hand-job.

"Aw come one, Rave! Please let me cum! I need it! It feels too good!" The green titan pleaded for mercy, but she wouldn't have it.

"Not until you refer to me as Mistress Raven, and acknowledge me as your only hope to salvation."

"Alright, alright! Please Mistress Raven, you're my only hope! Please give me release!" He begged. However, Raven laughed mockingly.

"Giving in just like that? I'm disappointed. I was expecting a strong titan man such as yourself to be stubborn. But right now, you're nothing more than my bitch."

"Hey, that's totally uncalled for!" Beast Boy whined, actually hurt by that. She tightened her grip on his penis in response to that.

"Sorry Bitch Boy, but that's what the D in BDSM stand for; Dominance. And I've submitted to you for way too long. But then again, I guess I don't want you to have entirely no fun, so I won't break your spirit. I'll just break your body instead. I'll break it so hard, you won't be able to think, which is a rather easy task since it's you." She snarked.

"Rave, your hand-job... please let me cum." He cried out, wanting sweet release, but her grip got stronger, almost to the point it was hurting the green teen, resulting in him groaning in pain.

"I told you its Mistress Raven. Each mistake will only make it more painful." The half-demon spoke to clarify. The green teen nodded vigorously.

"Okay! Okay, I get it! Mistress Raven, let me cum, please! Your hand-job is driving me insane!"

"Good. Then you won't mind if I do this." Scooting herself up, Raven took his cursed cock and shoved it into her cleavage, sending the hormones and adrenaline coursing through the shapeshifter through the roof.

"Oh my fucking god, Rav-Mistress Raven! I can't take it! I'm going to die! Let me reach heavenly bliss! Please, I need it!" He begged while crying, needing his release so bad. Raven smiled as she spent a nice long two minutes massaging his swollen dick while sucking him off, relishing his cries of agony and need. When the male titan started violently jerking at his restraints, she figured he had enough. Releasing the spell, Beast Boy screamed to high heaven while she gulped down possibly 5 climaxes worth of cum, gulping each blast down like a champ. When the testes tanks finally emptied themselves, Raven looked to see her trapped animal panting, his green face blushing heavily with tears streaming down his face while his tongue flopped out.

"My win." She proclaimed in smug victory.

"Damn... that... was just... torture." He panted, taking deep breaths.

"But I bet that was so heavenly right? I can make your climaxes feel like nirvana. Men are so simple." Raven commented.

"I could win... if you weren't so... brutal." He tried to rebuff but was shushed by a magic hand.

"Hush, my little boy. As long as you're in those restraints, you are my slave, Bitch Boy. The only thing you'll do is please me." The sadistic sorceress denied as she used her magic to replenish his sexual energy so that his dick was erect and hard again before placing her vagina over it. The female titan pushed his dick in even though the bunny outfit and stockings kept it from being raw. "Does my vagina feel good, Bitch Boy? Especially with all the itchy fabric? I bet I feel so good you just can't live with it."

"You... feel so tight... and scratchy." Beast Boy gasped.

"Oh yes, just for you." She agreed as she pumped her pussy up and down very strongly. "How long can you keep up with this? I imagine your disgusting dick is overwhelmed by such pleasing sex."

"Master Raven, if this is... for all those times... I annoyed you and stuff... I'm sorry." The green teen apologized. "I don't want to... be bad by you. I want... equal treatment. No more... top dog." Raven actually took this into consideration.

"Hmm... maybe. I do like the sound of that. But..." With a deep plunge, the half-demon kept up the pumping of their groins to his ecstatic chagrin. "...I'm not stopping until you make me cum. You will satisfy me." Raven cackled as she put Beast Boy's stamina to the limit.

"Mistress Raven... I feel the urge again. Please, I cannot... keep it in. No more. I need to cum. I can't take it. I can't... can't take it anymore! Please let me come! I can't! Cum...CUM... I'm CUUUUMMMMIIIINNNNG!" With one thrust from his hips, the shapeshifter ejaculated into her costume filled pussy, making Raven groan happily from the hot semen spurting into her. Finally sated, Raven unraveled the bondage ties around her teammates' wrists and ankles before laying herself right next to the wiped out green teen.

"That... was so much better... Mistress Raven." He sighed, letting all the tension and pain subside from his muscles, if just to let the soreness mix with the extreme dose of dopamine sooth his body.

"No. I'm... just Raven now. There's no... master or servant. We are... equals now. No bondage unless... it's requested."

"I don't... mind. Man... you really pulled out... all the stops, did you?" He asked, sounding exhausted.

"I may have done it... for all the times you... humiliated me during these." She answered before smiling. "Bitch Boy."

"Alright, I can understand that... Crazy Raven." He tried firing back, only to fail terribly.

"That's not clever." She snarked, chuckling.

"It's not like your name is any derogatory shots to exploit."

"Whatever." Raven shrugged, cuddling close to him.  
\-------------------------------------------  
A/N: Okay, this may have been a short chapter, but given what she did to Beast Boy in this case, he wouldn't have lasted too long anyway. So, how did I do with a dominant Raven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a guest reviewer told me that it should be Mistress instead of Master Raven. Can anyone tell me why that fits more in context because I don't know why the title 'Mistress' is more suitable.


	10. The End...Not!

They did it! The Teen Titans have beaten Trigon and saved the world! As Raven descended to the ground, in her white leotard, cloak and long purple hair, Beast Boy just couldn't believe his eyes. She looked... angelic.

"Raven... that was..." Starfire started, but Cyborg finished her sentence.

"...Unbelievable."

"No, it wasn't." She turned to Robin. She then hugged him. "Somebody believed."

"Welcome back." Robin returned smiling softly as he placed a hand on her back. Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, you're freaking me out here! Smiling for you is weird enough, but hugging?! Is that really... you?" Even with the smile, she still responded in her monotone voice,

"Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to this smile." Her trademark frown returned. "Because you're still not funny." He then gasped and gave her a big hug.

"Raven!"

"Quit it. We're in public." She stonewalled.  
\-----------------------------------  
After the following party, it was once again the time for their weekly sex time as Beast Boy and Raven entered her room. After Raven took off everything but her leotard and put on the power limiting cloth, the green titan asked her,

"So dude, what are we going to do this time?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Actually, why don't we just do whatever? After saving the world..." She strut up to her teammate and draped her arms over his shoulders, "...I just want be with you." She then kissed Beast Boy, who melted into it. The two kissed for a couple of minutes before their lips broke apart.

"Alright, Rave. Let's just do whatever." And with that, they stripped down naked and went to her bed. Beast Boy lay down on his back while Raven got on top, the two just laying there, enjoying the closeness. He could feel her body press against him; her strong muscles, her lean stomach, her soft breasts and her head against his shoulder. Then something came to him.

"Rave I have a question; did your dad have any direct influence on your magic? Or is that just you?"

"He was a big influence on my emotion of rage. He's not completely destroyed, as he's immortal, but he no longer has any connection to me. I'm free."

"So does that mean you can be more outwardly emotional?" He asked, just curious.

"Not too much. Too much emotion can still be dangerous. But... maybe I can try? It would be nice to let my emotions out without these cloth."

"Alright. Let's ease into that. But for now, let's focus on us." He growled sexually.

"Agreed." The sorceress said smiling seductively. Moving her body down, her crotch brushed against his erection. "Oh, there's that hard thing I like. You want to have sex?"

"Yes." He breathed, his grin growing. She licked his chest in response. Rubbing her vagina against his penis, it was causing her to become wet. Thinking Raven was going too slow, Beast Boy flipped her over and got on top of her. Her breasts spilled to the sides.

"Oh, so pushy." The half-demon dryly laughed. "It's typical that an animal wants nothing but sex. But before that, how about you please my breasts? Make me feel good, Beast."

"That sounds great." He nodded strongly as he scooted up her body and placed his penis in between her orbs and pushed them together. "Ah, they feel so soft."

"Not what I had in mind, but oh well." The girl shrugged. Placing her hands over his, she helped shift her bosom up and down, applying as much pressure they could comfortably good.

"Ah, this feels good, Rave. Hey, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Is there a spell where you could increase your bust size? Not every time, of course, but maybe just this time or something?" He requested. She rolled her eyes before taking off the cloth on her, taking his hands off and focused her magic.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthose." Pooling her magic into her breasts, they started growing bigger. Not gaining mass but simply enlarging the cells in them. Still, it certainly did the trick because as they grew larger, the dick in between them twitched from their softness.

"Oh, oh Rave! This feels so good!" The shapeshifter pressed his hands into her now watermelon sized tits and squeezed down hard, causing Raven to gasp from the pressure. Since their size was increased, so were the nerves, so the half-demon was now several times more sensitive. As he pushed in and out of her, both were growing quite aroused as time passed. "So good! So soft! I can feel it! It's coming! I'm cummming!" And with that, he came in her bosom, releasing his white essence. The heat resulted in her screaming in which it felt like boiling oil. Multiple things became incased in black before disintegrating, as indication from an overload of strong emotion. The closet doors were destroyed, along with any lightbulbs leaving the whole room completely dark, a chest but not the contents within, and one of the drapes which did lighten the room up a bit. The walls peeled from her power and the ceiling warped. Pushing her teammate off, she released her magic to make her chest grow smaller and used her blanket to wipe away the semen and blew on her chest to cool it off. "Uh, are you okay?

"Yeah. I guess making them that big made them too sensitive. Let's not do that again." Raven explained as she put on the power limiting cloth.

"Uh, sorry." Beast Boy sweated, feeling guilty.

"No, it's okay. It made you feel good at least. But now, you must please me now to make up for... hurting me." The the female titan purred like a witch. Helping herself, she trapped the green teen's wrists over his head with one arm as she placed her pussy over his hard penis and plunged down, gasping from pleasure. "Oh my, now this feels good. I can feel my vagina squeezing onto your dick. Wanting to please herself more, Raven started pinching her nipples, feeling electricity spike through her body and feeling her blood light up.

"Damn Rave, you look so hot." Beast Boy groaned as he gripped her hips and used his hips to force her up and down, sending the sensations in her body through the roof. Her breasts bounced up and down wildly.

"Augh! Now this is what I'm talking about! This is fucking great! I-I-IIIII!" Unlike her last painful scream, this was was of joy filled ecstasy as her pussy tightened on his dick, climaxing on him as his groin became drenched in her juices. And yet the green titan kept going, continuing to pleasure her even while she was on a sexual high. "Beeeast Booooyyy... III just caaame. Let meee ressst." She tried pleading, but he smirked when it sounded like she was enjoying this too much.

"No way, Rave. Not until I blow another load into you!" He denied, continually using her pussy to make himself feel good, and make sure the half-demon sorceress remained in said high. Unable to at least keep herself upright, she fell over onto her teammate and kissed him very passionately, unable to hold back. This continued for a little bit before he came into her vagina, causing Raven's eyes to open wide as his essence seeped into her womb, feeling the comfortable hotness inside of her body. This felt so good that Raven once again climaxed, the two titans exchanging their love fluids in between each other. Both moaned and groaned with extreme levels of arousal until all the tension let loose and they just crumpled, the two panting and gasping for air while letting the sexual adrenaline wear off.

"You... naughty... horndog." She whispered into his pointy ear, to which he weakly chuckled.

"There. I made up... for my bad idea."

"When I... get back my strength... I'll show you... how you can really pay me back." She responded with a sinister smile. Once her stamina has recovered, Raven once again took off the cloth for just briefly so that she could focus. "Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" Manipulating his placid dick again like last time, the sorceress put the cloth on before taking the shapeshifter's dick and started sucking him off, becoming erect again in record time.

"AH! Rave, this feels amazing! Better than all the previous blowjobs! Wait, it's too soon! I'm-AAAAHHHH!" Way quicker than he was expecting, he came into her mouth, his hot semen trickling down her throat. She savored every gulp. Even when his penis stopped shooting, she sucked the rest out causing Beast Boy to groan super hard. Taking it out of her mouth, the female titan simply licked it to get the organ to become super hard again.

"Now I made it where your climax rates are super fast. That way we both get what we want. I bet you'll come almost immediately when I do this." And with that, Raven took her breasts and sandwiched his dick in between them. "How's this now? Good? Great?" She teased, wanting him to tell her what the green teen's opinion.

"Oh my god! So freaking soft!" He cried out in pure happiness as she massaged his now supernaturally sensitive penis, feeling her internal arousal going back up again. "Augh, it's too much! It's going tooooo-!" Raven trapped his head in her mouth before even more of his semen splashed her mouth, determined not to let it go to waste while giving her more of his unique flavor. Just like before, she swallowed with an audible gulp and sucked Beast Boy to high heaven until he was empty again. Thinking of something unique, Raven sat up a little away from the dopamine overdosed titan and started tickling his entire dick with her toes. "HAHAHAHA! Stop Rave! That's too ticklish! I'm going to peeee!" He cried out in a fit of laughter. The half-demon's smile dropped somewhat as she went on with her plan until the twitching her know it was time. Before his next load came out, she pinched his shaft strongly, denying him this outburst, resulting in a mixed pleased but disappointed moan.

"I don't mind your semen on my bed, but I draw the line at urine. You're not going to mark my bed as your territory anytime soon." She warned as his dick started to quell down. Setting herself over his genitals, Raven reintroduced his shaft to the opening of her vagina, causing it to go fully erect once again and push its way into her. "Ah, its like I gave it a mind of its own. It just wanted to me in me." And with that, the female titan started pumping herself up and down. But what she didn't anticipate was Beast Boy, now pretty much on primal, animalistic instinct now, removed the teen girl off of him, got her onto her hands and knees, and thrust into her doggy style before she had time to properly react. "Wha-Beast Boy?!" She gasped, but all that came back was a grunt as he rammed his dick into her pussy super fast, making the half-demon pant from the experience. "Yes! Yes! Give me more! Satisfy me until you're empty! I want you to fuck me for our pleasure! Your dick penetrates me so deeply! Don't stop until you're satisfied! You're driving my pussy crazy! Just hurry up and cum! Pound me! Ravish me! Fill my womb so much that even my tubes are filled with your cum! You feel so hot inside of me! I can feel your lust as you fuck me! I-I can't take much more of this! I-I-I'm cumming!" And with that, the sex crazed Raven climaxed, her pussy tightening on the shaft piercing her pussy which also came, both groins becoming drenched as both screamed at the top of their lungs, letting all the lust and sex fueled energy churn in their bodies with such raw passion.

Beast Boy fell onto his back while Raven fell forward, her pussy leaking a large amount of white essence from being filled to the brim. "Fuck." Raven whimpered, unable to think clearly. "What... caused that... to happen?" Barely managing to crawl, she eventually got to see the look on his face; eyes rolled back and the stupidest grin she's ever seen. "You've really turned... a beast... didn't you?" She asked him, not expecting an answer because he was practically comatose from too much sex and climaxing. The sorceress switched to being on her back and thought how it all came to this. She was destined to end the world, but here she was, a half-demon sorceress of the teen titans screwed to both heaven and hell and all between from her green, animal shapeshifting teammate. Her comrade. Her friend. Maybe even love? She closed her eyes and smiled, preparing for the afterglow to drift her to sleep. "I'll sleep on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that's the end of the original episode plots. Now it's time for TTG! lemon fueled plots. I hope I did a well enough job on this. Now, like I said before, when I do chapters on TTG!, let's just pretend it's in the original art style and that's it's the same characters we loved from that one, along with me not using any of their low brow humor and mean characteristics. I don't know if the quality is good around the beginning of this chapter or not, but... I don't know, considering it was 'the end' and considering I just wanted to do whatever, it almost feels like I gave it an improvised tone. Maybe? I don't know. Tell me what you think.


	11. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter based off of TTG! episode of the same name. Don't worry, there's no Speedy or kidnapping in this. Just a good to honest date. Now as a final reminder, this is to be imagined in the original art style of the show, so that there's no confusion. Note: it's been seven years since I've been to the tourist attraction featured so things in my memory are incredibly fuzzy, and even if there wasn't a pandemic, I couldn't afford both the attraction and restaurant. I also never been in a 5 star hotel so I'm relying on internet pictures, and those that experienced them. I would need a ridiculously rich friend which I don't.

Robin walked up to Starfire's room, breathing in and out with his breath. He then began practicing his speech. "Hi Starfire." He coughed, trying to sound deeper. "Heey, Starfire. Hey, Starfire." He then swished his cape while speaking in a Spanish accent. "Hola, Starfire." Still not feeling it, he groaned until he just gave up and knocked on her door. He her her voice.

"Enter." The door opened to show her bright pink room. The Boy Wonder again breathed in before entering the room. Starfire turned to Robin, swishing her hair back and gazing at her boyfriend. "Yes Robin?" It was then that really stopped words exiting the crusader's throat. Her eyes were so sparkly and enchanting. Her fiery red hair glistened from some sort of hair product. And at this point, her hair was really reaching down low, all the down to the point it almost reached her ankles, causing it to pool on the nice pink carpet floor. He wasn't sure but it seemed like Starfire was sitting in a way that her breasts were being pushed out, like she wanted them to be noticed. Her legs were crossed, giving that little bit more sexiness that Robin has come to associate with his girlfriend. Coughing a little before saying anything, he asked,

"S-Starfire, I was wondering if you'd like go on a date, if you have the time?" She gasped in excitement and floated to hug him.

"Oh yes, Robin! I would love to go on another date. Do you know where or when it is?"

"I do, but the where is a surprise. Just be ready in two days."

"Alright. I will wait for the date, boyfriend Robin." Starfire giggled as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips for a second. Smiling, Robin responded in a suave kind of way,

"Then I'll see you then." He walked out of her bedroom, the door closing. Robin walked away with a grand smile on his face.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was around the start of May on a Tuesday when it was time. And luckily the crime of the day was already taken care of in Jump City so they could go to their date uninterrupted. Robin waited outside standing under the T-Jet, wearing something resembling a tuxedo but not exactly like it. It was then that Starfire entered the hanger. He could not believe his eyes. Her hair was set up in a way like it was a ponytail, but the hair was only pulled halfway up through the hairpiece so that most of the folded hair covered her back with a bit of the ends sticking out like an actual short ponytail behind the back of her head. The alien princess wore her usual boots but her clothes was a one piece sleeveless purple dress very similar to her hero clothes but much more formal. And he noticed that on her earlobes were green star earrings.

"How do I look, Robin?" She asked, swaying her body deliberately.

"You look... amazing." She giggled to his response. Regaining his composure, he held an arm out to his date. "So, shall we go?" Giving a bigger smile, she wrapped her arm around his answering,

"Go we shall." They boarded the jet and went on their way. It took a little over an hour but they eventually made it to the city of Seattle Washington at around 5:45 PM, where they were going to have dinner. Hovering just over the entrance, the two titans hopped from the jet, attracting all attention from people that were at the base of the Space Needle. After receiving their tickets since Robin paid in advance on the website, the two got into an elevator, riding somewhat cramped up to the top, but was enjoyable nonetheless as that meant the two titans were close together, watching the city become shorter and shorter through the constant light rain from their standing illuminated by the low hanging sun shining through the many clouds; not anywhere near sunset given the time of year but still bringing a orange hint to the city. Once they reached the top, Starfire almost skipped out of the elevator and gazed down at everything below. from the safety of the observation deck.

"Oh my, Robin! This view is just glorious!"

"Yep, it sure is. Let's get to our seats."

"Seats?" She asked confused before Robin escorted her to the SkyCity restaurant. Approaching the greeter of the establishment, he asked,

"Table for two?"

"Yes. We have the 6:00 reservation. The uh..." He then leaned toward the greeter. "...special reservation. R+S." The greeter's eyes widened up.

"Oh yes, I remember. Just wait a minute while I get a waitress." With that, the two sat in a couple of waiting chairs.

"I must say Robin, this is quite impressive." Starfire observed.

"Yeah. Walking around the whole place, you can see the Olympic Mountains, the Puget Sound to the West, the monorail, Downtown, all the great places. But none of it compares to your beauty." The Boy Wonder complimented, causing the girl to blush.

"Oh Robin." She giggled. The two then kissed before a middle aged woman walked up to them.

"I have your seats available. Come with me please." The couple followed the waitress to their seats, the whole place moderately filled so it wasn't too crowded or loud, with their seats currently looking at the Puget Sound. "I'll give you two a minute to pick your options." After she left, the two titans grabbed the menus and looked at the foods. After deciding what they want, Starfire noticed something.

"Robin, how did the Sound get over there, and why is it called the Sound of the Puget?" The alien girl asked curious. Robin smiled.

"Well, the restaurant in very popular for not just the food, but also for the fact it spins, doing a full rotation every 45 minutes."

"Wow. That sounds amazing." She responded, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, and the Puget Sound is called that for-." He was interrupted from the waitress from before.

"Well, for an appetizer, I'll have the Speck and Beechers Flagship, and for the main, I'll have the Line Caught Halibut. And a cup of coffee and water." The Boy Wonder ordered.

"Very good, and what would you like?" The waitress asked after writing down his order.

"I shall take the Grilled Wild King Salmon, also the Line Caught Halibut, the Butter Poached Draper Valley Chicken, and the RR Ranch Prime New York Strip. Oh, and the coffee and water as well." This order somewhat freaked out the older woman.

"You think you can actually eat all that, miss?" She asked concerned.

"Oh do not worry, miss waitress, for I can eat much more than any human. My Tamaranian biology gives me nine stomachs to digest food." This weirded out the woman even more as she silently nodded, written down the order, and walked away.

"Huh, they must not have too much activity in Seattle. In the case of what Jump City or Gotham goes through. Which is actually a good thing, come to think of it." Robin reasoned.

"As in no heroes or villains?" The alien princess inquired.

"Not that I'm aware of. Although, there is this phoenix person that's a vigilante, but he's just a guy in a costume. He doesn't have any phoenix powers."

"What is a phoenix?"

"A phoenix is a mythical bird that can live forever through resurrection. When it reaches the end of its life every... 1500 years or less, it bursts into flames and come out of the ashes."

"Ooo. That reminds me of the lava golem Langodors in Tamaran's volcanoes. Whenever one dies or is killed, they shed their old carcass and emerge as sentient pools of lava that need to break down the surrounding rock around them to grow into smaller, much younger golems. They become full grown and dangerous after 70 Earth years. Although, that is if they grew on my planet. If they were to grow here, it would take..." She thought about it for a few seconds. "...685 years, approximately."

"How do they create more?"

"Well..."  
\------  
"And that is how Langodors create more of themselves."

"Wow. Totally makes me wonder about Cinderblock. There's literally no information about who Cinderblock is. At least Slade is human, and Plasmius is a man with a rare genetic disorder. But Cinderblock? I have no idea. Well, at least he's no longer a problem, now that his head is at the bottom of San Francisco Bay." It was then that the waitress came back with several waiters pushing carts covered in food. Starfire was practically drooling from seeing the large, perfectly grilled salmon sprinkled with pepper and garnishes, the two freshly caught halibut hiding in between two layers of leaves and sauce, the white chicken drenched in steamy butter, and the brown and the delectable red and brown cooked prime rib that looked oh so juicy. When all the food was placed on their table and thanked them for their service, they dug in in a civilized manner, though Starfire was a little unrestrained.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two titans exited the elevator at base entrance of the Space Needle, having enjoyed the contrasting sweet, succulent flavor of salmon mixed with the , the mild sweet taste of halibut, the whole variety of flavor that could hardly be described in little words to the chicken drenched in rich butter, and the tender, juicy that felt more satisfying than any pizza she has eaten if only for how the flavor just filled her mouth to no end.

"Oh Robin, that was so delicious! Cyborg and Beast Boy make great food, but I had no idea Earth food could be so... royally, mouthwateringly scrumptious." The alien princess sighed, floating from the ground unable to keep her positive emotions on the level.

"That's what you get with 5 star cooking. May have cost several hundred dollars, but it was so worth it. Now for part two of the date." Walking out of the entrance and both getting into the hovering plane, they only took a short trip to the Four Seasons Hotel. Hovering over the roof and with assisted flight to the entrance, they gazed upon the beautifully crafted grey walls and floor of all sorts of shades. All the chairs looked so fluffy and soft to sit on. And there were some master class artwork on the walls to make the place more welcome. There was a young female receptionist typing on the computer when she noticed the couple walk to the desk.

"Hello. Names, please?" The woman asked.

"You should find us under a special reservation in the deluxe bay-view room. Robin and Starfire." The Boy Wonder spoke to the receptionist. As they talked, Starfire noticed how that every time an employee passed by, they spent the time fixing whatever perceivable flaw in the lobby, like magazines or the pillows.

"...And here's your key." The girl's observing was interrupted by the conclusion as they were then escorted to their room by an employee.

"Robin, why are they so meticulous about keeping this place clean? Isn't the lobby lavish enough as is?" She asked confused.

"Yes, but this is a five star hotel. Their aim is as close to perfection as possible. No detail is ignored. Heck, I'd imagine that this floor is going to be cleaned in the hour." The titan leader chuckled. When they finally reached their room, the two teenagers looked around the suite, seeing a living room that was modern and residential, with caramel and soft blue tones coloring the overall room. There was a large white three person couch facing the flat screen tv with a large window to the right, showing a view of Elliot Bay which glowed a brilliant orange from the sunset. There was a refrigerated private bar, a DVD player with in-room movies, a white king-sized bed that also had a flat screen, a marble bathroom with a luxury bathtub, it was breathtaking. It looked more grandiose than her bedroom.

"Wow. Now this is the most beautiful looking room decoration I have ever seen." Starfire remarked. Robin placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah. And we're going to have the next few hours to ourselves. I've put a 'do not disturb' sign on our door." He told his girlfriend.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Something I've been waiting through the whole date." The Boy Wonder answered by taking hold of both the back of Starfire's head and right butt cheek, kissing her with released lust. This took her by surprise initially, but quickly accepted it as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, doing some tongue wrestling. Both moaned as they finally took the time to focus on nothing but themselves. "Star." He said in between kisses. "Two days... felt so long... this is great."

"Kissing you..." Starfire then started talking "...always brings... me so much... joy and jubilation."

"Let's go to our room." Robin suggested that both eagerly took advantage of as they practically ran to the bedroom and let the real romance begin. The Boy Wonder practically pushed Starfire onto the bed, kissing her while massaging her breasts, squishing them against her ribcage while pressing his fingers into the soft flesh. Feeling her nipples harden, Robin took the opportunity to pinch them, sparking electricity through the alien girl's body, causing her to moan. Wanting a more direct approach, he broke the kiss. "Kori, could you please take the clothes off?" She giggled.

"Of course. You turn around and take yours off." Getting more excited, he got off his girlfriend and turned away while taking off his fancy clothes, It took him several minutes, but it took even longer until he heard her beautiful voice. "Alright Robin. You can see me now." Turning towards her, he gawked as she was completely naked, her clothes set aside from the bed while the only thing covering her breasts was her ankle long hair, though she had to bend over somewhat. She took steps, pretending to not have any balance. "Oh Robin." She spoke in an overdramatic voice. "This is so romantic, I cannot stand. Catch me." And with that, she turned and let her body fall into her boyfriend's arms, moaning in bliss from his touch and consideration. The two stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Don't worry, my star. I got you." He reassured her. She giggled really hard from his response as he lifted her up and gently set her down on the super soft and high quality bed, making her orange and red tinted body contrast greatly with the sheet. He crawled over her body. "Star, there is no body that I can think of more sexier than yours. Not even close." Before she could respond, Starfire gasped as he both pinched her left nipple and lightly tickled her pussy, turning her way on.

"Oh Dick, I'm so sensitive there. You know if you continue-." She tried warning with the biggest smile on her face, but shushed her with a kiss.

"Then I'll get to taste you all that quicker." And with that, he repositioned his body so that his head was over her groin and pressed his tongue in.

"Augh! Too much! AHHHHHH!" The alien girl screamed as her legs by reflex closed, pushing his face into her pussy even more, sending her over the edge and thus climaxed, spurting juices all over his face and drenching the sheet. After getting his first breath when it stopped and licking his face, he remarked,

"I'm amazed by how fast you climax. Makes pleasing you all that much easier." He helped flipped his girlfriend over so that she was on her knees and elbows and stuck himself in, causing her to yell out in glee.

"Augh! Robin! I can feel it go all the way!" And all the titan leader had to do was pump in and out, which was enough to get her sexed out to the max.

"How's this, Kori? How does this feel?"

"It is so awesome! I love this! I love you! I-I can feel it! Commmiiiing!" The alien princess screamed as her body again went through multiple orgasms per minute, feeling all the pressure and dopamine race through her arteries and veins as one wave came after the other, never giving her body any time to settle down and adjust, always feeling so hyper. Robin was loving how he was making her scream. Feeling all the love and passion put into it. He then grabbed her by the shoulders so that her back was against his chest, and turned her head to kiss her so that she moaned into his mouth as he took hold of her breasts, squishing and pulling them around as he saw fit. It was a little after this point that it was becoming a little too much and Robin hugged her tightly as he came into her pussy, the alien feeling his hot essence push into her insides. Both groaned as hard as they could into each other's mouths, all the tension keeping their bodies locked in place until they couldn't hold it anymore and the couple fell forward onto the bed. At the moment, they had no strength.

"Kori, I love you." Robin whispered into her ear with delight oozing from his mouth.

"I... love you too." She replied back lovingly. They stayed still like that until Starfire had enough energy to move Robin off of her body and crawled over him, her long hair trailing about and some tickling the Boy Wonder. She kissed him briefly before moving down to his soft dick. Seeing it so sopping wet, the Tamaranian warrior licked it clean with her tongue before proceeding to gingerly wrap it with her long strands of hair, and then sandwich it with her grebnacks.

"How does it feel, Dick?" She asked seductively, slightly pushing them together.

"The hair feels... ticklish. And your breasts feel soft and gentle."

"Well then, I will give you much pleasure in return." She stated, pressing her orbs together to give him a unique tight sensation.

"Ah! I love it! I love my dick being inside your cleavage!" Robin gasped, panting all the while. The past few minutes were spent with Starfire moving her grebnacks up and down, feeling her hair wrapped around his shaft going along with her bosom, along with detecting whenever his erect member twitch and pulse strongly from the service.

"Kori, I'm-." But the titan leader was cut off when his girlfriend started sucking him off, groaning as her lips pushed her hair to the base, feeling all of the hard flesh going in and out of her mouth, delivering the best blowjob and boobjob she could. Robin couldn't take it anymore as he pushed her head into his groin, ejaculating his semen down her throat, giving her the spicy flavor she oh so loved. Once it felt like he was running on empty, Starfire smushed her bust together tightly while sucking strongly, making sure she got every last drop. Robin's body remained tense until the muscles gave out as the adrenaline gave way for the returning afterglow. When there was no more to suck, she let the penis fall out of her mouth, and the alien crawled up her boyfriend's limp body and snuggled on top of him, breathing with such bliss.

"Thank you... for everything, Robin." She managed to gasp.

"It was... my pleasure." And thus, the two fell into a sort of slumber, letting their bodies rest until their stamina returned.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: See, that wasn't too bad, now was it? There was no style change. I'm simply taking scenarios and putting my own lemon themes to them.


	12. Sleep Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I know that kissing or having sex with someone while they're asleep is illegal because there is no prior consent. But what about if you're in a good relationship? Does it still apply if you're the kind that are ready to have sex at any time? I don't know and I'm not sure what I'll find if I try to look it up. I mean, there's a little over 1500 fanfics of M rated fanfictions where sleep is in the title or summary, and I don't know what that tells me. Perhaps you can help me after reading this. Based off of the episode Laundry Day.

Raven exited the elevator, needing a short break from the dirty clothes that just won't quit being slimy. Walking past the living room couch, she saw that Beast Boy was sleeping on his back with only a comic book preventing his crotch from being seen. Rolling her eyes from the sheer laziness that he was displaying, the female titan would've continued on her way to the kitchen when Raven stopped and double took looking at the comic. It wasn't flat over his groin, for it looked like a pitched tent. Moving to the right angle, she could even see his erect cock keeping the pages up. Raven growled while her eyes glowed white from annoyance, and was about to deliver appropriate retribution when something came to mind. The sorceress breathed out all her present negativity closed her eyes when she floated near his unconscious body. She placed a hand over his forehead and whispered,

"Azarath Metrione Zinthose." Implanting her magic into him, he's now unable to wake up unless she wanted him to. Lifting the green teen off the couch with her telekinesis, Raven teleported herself and Beast Boy into her room to start their routine even if it wasn't their day of the week. Taking the comic off his crotch, the organ then stood full mast, barely able to get a reaction out of the girl... at least for the moment. "Just a moment more." She said to herself as the female titan removed her bath robe, soon becoming naked until she found and tied the power limiting cloth around her wrists and ankles. Raven then finally let a full smile appear on her face. "Now the fun can begin." Levitating over the shapeshifting boy that was laying on her bed, she soon took hold of his penis and slowly rubbed it just to see his reaction. Beast Boy's face contorted, but he snoozed it off and turned his head. Works like a charm.

Savoring the moment to smell his penis first, which had a strong scent to it, the half-demon then stuck his erection in her mouth. Like the first time she gave him a blowjob, his dick tasted like urine. But after all the things they've been doing every week, a filthy dick hardly built up an ick in her mind... though she'll probably need to use a whole mouth wash bottle anyway afterwards. Pretending it was just okay, poor quality tea, Raven eagerly bobbed her head up and down, pressing her tongue against the hard shaft in her mouth. Licking it like it was a popsicle, the half-demon girl noted that as tall as his penis looked and felt, it seemed like he wasn't full mast until now, filling her with excitement.

Beast Boy himself looked like that even though he had no idea what was happening, he was enjoying himself greatly from the way he was giggling and chuckling. Seeing this on his stupid looking face, Raven backed her head away enough to let his dick fall out and smiled. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Let me pleasure you even more." She whispered seductively as she crawled up his legs and body, positioning her bosom over his dick, before sandwiching the organ with a good squeeze. That really got the boy going as he moaned strongly and did a single thrust, causing her breasts to bounce. "You're just so simple. I don't know if that's one of the parts that annoys me..." The half-demon paused to give a nice long lick of his penis. "...or attracts me." Pushing her breasts together, she proceeded to pleasure both of them with giving Beast Boy a boobjob and herself by tasting his head while committing the act. ("I can feel it growing hotter, and it fits in between my breasts good like always. I wonder if I'll be able to stop if he comes just once.") When she could feel his dick twitching enough, Raven shoved his shaft into her mouth and continued to massage his penis until it couldn't take it anymore and sprayed its contents into her mouth. It was a little easier than all the other times because it wasn't fast and explosive like it normally was. Just spurts which she swallowed each time the organ pumped out more. When it was finally empty, Raven breathed through her mouth, tasting both the flavor of the semen and hotness that just came from his loines. Taking another smell, there was a lot more musk, which turned the female titan way on.

Taking the time to clean his dick of any remaining cum, some of her more impulsive thoughts were starting to surface while her lower lips were drenching her sheets and legs. ("I wonder if I should wake him up so that he'd fuck me? Have him make me lose my mind?") Unknownst to her at the moment, even though it wasn't stated out loud, her feelings allowed her teammate to wake up from his wonderful dream. He stretched and gave a yawn before noticing that it was too dark to be the living room. He looked down to see his friend with benefits over his dick, and especially her face which went from her regular embarrassed shade of red to practically tomato red all over her face.

"Rave?" He asked, not sure what to make of this. After a solid minute of awkward silence, he chuckled. "You know, if you wanted to have some fun time, you could've just asked." Realizing he's making light of the situation, she looked away annoyed and retorted,

"It's your fault for falling asleep naked in the living room."

"Yet who brought me into your room?" She responded in an irritated manner,

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked, seeing right through her threat. Getting too flustered to choose a course of action, she yelled at her teammate,

"Just shut up and do something already!" Beast Boy chuckled again.

"As you wish." After some moving around, Raven was being supported by her comrade over his now erect dick, almost ready to start.

"You ready?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just do it." She said with a small smile. With nothing holding them back, the green titan let her drop, piercing her pussy with enough sudden force to result in the half-demon sorceress to gasp. Now that Raven was under his thumb now, Beast Boy vigorously boosted the girl up and down his shaft so that they were both feeling the sensation of heat, friction and pleasure coursing through their most sensitive areas. He could feel her breasts not only squish against his chest but also rub up and down as her body moved around quite strongly.

"You know..." Beast Boy spoke out, gasping in between each thrust. "...You looked... really cute... and beautiful when you... were embarrassed... as you were."

"Shut... up!" She complained, unable to say anything more complex from how great their intercourse felt.

"Well... I guess... I won't hold back then!" As if it possible, his thrusts went from quick and strong to powerful and big, practically making Raven nearly fly off with each outward motion, only kept in place by his hands secured on her hips.

"Augh... Damn!" The female titan cursed from the extra energy and effort. "I can feel you... inside of me! I going to... Cum! Cum into me! Let... it... OOOOUUUUT!" With that scream, her vagina clenched tightly on Beast Boy's dick, causing the shapeshifter to also groan and climax as they exchanged hot liquids. For a moment, this was heavenly bliss. Then all the tension in their bodies gave out as Beast Boy fell on his back while Raven fell on his front. Both were panting heavily from the strong motions and the last exchange. When enough minutes passed, Raven was able to get off of the still dazed teammate, put on her bath robe and slippers, and was about to leave the room when the half demon stopped and turned back to the green teen, saying, "You better not fall asleep naked again where I can see you, because I may just not let you wake up for the whole thing next time." With a few pants, Beast Boy raised a thumbs up and stated,

"Duly... noted."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short. Hopefully I made up for it with such delicious description.


	13. Bikini

A/N: Whew, glad the last chapter went off without a hitch. This one I'm really excited for writing this one. Based off the episode Hey Pizza!.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I am happy that the citizens of seniors have a new place for gathering. Now that this is over, perhaps I can show you..." The alien girl stopped talking out loud and whispered into Robin's ear, "...what I look like in my bikini."

"Let's go then." Robin obliged as he and Starfire left the center and flew back to the tower for some personal alone time. When Starfire landed in the titan tower backyard where the pool is, she let down her leader from her arms, carrying him the whole way. Robin brought out his communicator and asked, "Raven, what are you doing at the moment?"

"Meditating. Do you need anything?"

"No. In fact, you can just meditate as long as you want. We'll let you know if Beast Boy and Cyborg come back home."

"Thanks." The half-demon girl said before ending the call.

"Now, how about we get changed?" The titan leader suggested as he trailed his finger up the underside of his girlfriend's chin, making her giggle.

"Alright." The two went into their own separate changing rooms. Robin first came out with yellow swim trunks, showing off his muscles while Starfire came out wearing a yellow bikini with orange dots. However, the strings for the top were not tied and she was covering her chest. "Robin, I am having trouble tying these strings together. Can you please tie them for me?"

"Anything for you." Robin chuckled as he pushed her hair over her shoulder and helped put the bikini top on properly. Being somewhat devious, he made it somewhat tighter than it probably needed to be but not so much it would be uncomfortable. Once he was done, Starfire turned around.

"Does this look pleasing?" Seems like that the bikini was slightly too small, the tightness not helping as her bosom was spilling out through the front, sides and bottom, but not by any big amount, as she was still covered for the most part.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Robin smiled with a thumbs up.

"Joy! Then let us do the swimming!" And with that, the alien girl flew backwards and dived into the pool water. Robin walked up to the edge, seeing a red line flowing through the large rectangle filled with water until the princess burst through the water, her hair whipping through the air like she was Arial from the Little Mermaid. combing her fingers through her hair, she gazed at the Boy Wonder longingly as she curled her right index finger conveying 'come here.' With no hesitation, the titan leader jumped in, splashing Starfire whom giggled. Surfacing right in front of his girlfriend, the two stared lovingly at each other before kissing on the lips. It wasn't long, only a couple of seconds, but it was sweet and good. The two then leisurely swam laps back and forth, displaying their physicality in motion. Robin just couldn't get enough of her form; her strong yet delicate looking body that glistened in the sunlight, her hair trailing back looking even longer than it should thanks to the water, and her bikini looking great and blending well on her body. Eventually, the Tamaranian took hold of the titan leader, bringing him out of his stupor. "Robin, I cannot take it anymore. I need you." Feeling the heat rise up in him despite the cool water, he chuckled,

"Okay." Both getting out of the pool, Starfire walked to the towel stand, picked a purple one, and laid it out so she could lie down on its fluffy material. Her wet hair made the towel look like red paint was splashed on it. Which made her all the sexier. Robin stepped over and positioned himself so that they were in the 69 position. The Boy Wonder undid her bikini bottom while Starfire got past the shorts to see his erection. Eager, she licked the hard penis before beginning to suck him off. Not falling behind, Robin stuck his tongue into her thin vagina, revving the alien warrior up by several magnitudes. She moaned and groaned as she bobbed back and forth, feeling him reach deep into her throat. Once his teeth started grazing her clit, that swiftly pushed the girl over the edge as she gripped his hips and pulled his groin into her face, wrapping her tongue around his dick while her nose was tickled by his hair. Within seconds, she climaxed her juices onto his face, making it difficult to breathe from this particular position. Eventually, he had to back away, lest he'd drown in his girlfriends' love juices. That would not be a heroic way to go. Moving around so that he could see her after-glowing face, he smiled and laughed. "You're so cute." The Boy Wonder kissed her, causing her to moan yet again as she hugged him. Wanting to make this better for her, Robin placed his hands over her breasts, squishing them to her ribcage. "Kori, I love you."

"I-I love you too... D-Dick. I-I want to... please you... as well."

"As you wish." Moving around, Robin sat on her in a way that his dick was now in between her breasts, with the tip reaching her chin. Pushing them together, Starfire gave her boyfriend a boobjob while sucking him again, resulting in two different pleasuring techniques.

"How good does this feel, Dick?" She asked curiously.

"It feels great. The best." He answered, loving the feel of two soft orbs rubbing and sliding across his organ. He also started rocking his groin back and forth, increasing the wet friction of the two body parts. After a minute of this, he couldn't take it anymore. "Kori, I- I can't hold it in. Cumming! I'm CUMMING!" With one last thrust, Robin climaxed his essence into her mouth, whom happily slurped down each gush until there was nothing left. Moving back to get the limp dick out of her mouth, Starfire gasped and breathed heavily through her mouth, licking her lips for any cum that tried escaping. "Man, that was... amazing." Robin sighed, his voice oozing with pleasure.

"I enjoyed it too... Robin." From how rough they were, Starfire's grebnacks lost some of the coverage from the bikini, the nipples now being visible from the constant movement. Wanting a break, The Boy Wonder moved back cupped her breasts to start sucking them, alternating in between the two breasts every few seconds. This resulted in her moaning from the mild yet pleasing sensation. "D-Dick, keep playing with them, but I want you now. I-I want you." She pleaded

"Getting eager, huh? I guess I have no choice." Robin chuckled as he sat up moved back to aim his penis towards her pussy. To get himself hard again, the titan leader slid his organ back and forth across her entrance, causing Starfire to pant from the friction on her extremely sensitive body part.

"Ooo, that feels so good, Dick. Keep going. Do it harder." Obliging, Robin pushed his hardening groin into her slit to further please his girlfriend. And it seemed to be working from how much she was squirming. When he was finally as hard as he was going to get, he plunged in with one push, which Starfire screamed to.

"Robin, yes! I can feel it entering! I love it!"

"Then let me give you more!" He grunted as he pushed back and forth with much vigor, making the girl lose her mind.

"Oh X'Hal! This is driving me positively crazy! I want more!" Thinking of a new idea, Robin repositioned the both of them were they were in doggy position, Robin pumping back and forth as hard as he could as he held onto Starfire's arms. The alien princess could feel it all. The friction, the pounding, the adrenaline and hormones raging through her veins. She couldn't take it anymore. "Robin, you feel so amazing! You are too good! I-I-I can feel IIIITT!" She screamed at the top of her voice as her pussy clamped down on the dick piercing her and gushed love liquids both on the towel beneath them and their legs, drenching what was already wet even further. Wanting to bring the sexual intensity up, the titan leader gave her back her arms, bent over and started kneading The Tamaranian's bosom, tweaking the nipples.

"Kori, you feel so tight! You're squeezing my dick so good!" After a few seconds of yelling that, he too burst as his essence flowed into the alien girl, both tensing up to let their respective climaxes ride out. Robin was hugging Starfire really strongly, flattening her grebnacks so much that the pressure sent another wave of electricity through her raging body, the number of climaxes for the female titan increasing by the seconds. But as time went on, such powerful physical sensations eventually tapered off and the two collapsed, heavily panting, red of as could be from the blood coursing extra fast, and water mixed in with good amounts of sweat. "Today... was awesome." Robin moaned, loving this moment.

"Agreed. I love... what we have." Starfire sighed, fully content with this. Wanting to relax more, the Tamaranian floated up, startling the Boy Wonder as he clung onto her body, as they went over the pool and gently settled in it. Now with the cool water helping their bodies relax, Starfire turned around so that she faced her boyfriend and kissed him passionately, which Robin returned. Once the kiss ended, Starfire whispered in his ear, "That was a marvelous experience. Next time, let us do it in the pool."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hmm, another short one. Hopefully the words weren't too repetitive. Well, now's a good time as any to say that I'm going to be taking a two week break after I do one more chapter for Ash Platinum. I feel like I could do better if I make my life more manageable in that time. Tell me what you think, and tell me what I can do to fix the TTG! episode 'Girls Night Out". I'll need your help giving me ideas to make this work. Thank you to all who've stuck with me this far. I really appreciate it.


	14. Penalty part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is RobStar. Part 2 is BBRAE.

Four of the five titans were practicing dodge ball and they were on the second overall round. Since there was no sixth member to their team, they opted to initially train by 2 on 2 before contacting Titans East for help. The first was Cyborg and Starfire vs Raven and Robin. They physically enhanced vs physically human for situational training. Now it was boys vs girls with Starfire and Raven vs Robin and Beast Boy. It was going well, except Robin was clearly having a hard time concentrating. He was mostly relying on muscle memory because his active brain functions were on his beautiful girlfriend, Starfire. The titan leader ordered dodgeball uniforms for each titan in their best size, but apparently there was something he miscalculated; his girlfriend's height. In one aspect, the alien girl was a small given her thinness, since it fit onto Raven and Beast Boy with no issue. However, her height showed the first problem; Starfire was the only one showing constant midriff because she's taller than the average female, and that could cause some trouble. Not to mention that, at least for Robin, the small shirt really showed off the shape of her bust, possibly as tightly as her regular uniform. However, Starfire insisted they practice while a bigger shirt was ordered and delivered, so here he was now, practicing against the gorgeous Starfire as her boobs jiggled wildly with each step and jump even with a sports bra on and her hair pulled back into a ponytail that swished and swirled. She was so mesmerizing in fact, that he was smacked right in the nose by her throw. He fell on his back, his nose bleeding.

"Oh my gosh, Robin! I am so sorry, dear boyfriend!" She apologized to her dazed boyfriend.

"Dude, he got knocked out of dodge!" Beast Boy laughed.

"That was a shot he clearly should've evaded." Raven pointed out.

"You know Robin, the only thing that can make him take the eye off the ball is his girlfriend." Cyborg justified. "I say we take a 15 minute break while he recovers. Sound good?"

"Thank you friend Cyborg. I shall take him to the infirmary." The Tamaranean warrior spoke gratefully before flying her leader to the medical room. Once there, it didn't take long for Robin to regain consciousness.

"Ow, what happened?" He asked, looking around.

"I accidently hit you in the face with the ball. Are you okay?"

"My nose hurts, but nothing too bad."

"I made this while you were out." Starfire handed him a plastic sandwich bag filled with water and ice.

"Thank you." He said as he took the bag and held it to his nose.

"Raven said you should have easily dodged the ball I threw. And thinking of it now, I agree. What happened?"

"Being honest with you, you were just too beautiful to pay attention."

"Me?" She asked, both flattered and somewhat confused.

"Well, your belly is showing in a sports uniform, your breasts were bouncing a lot, and your hair was just so enchanting. I stood no chance." Hearing her boyfriend say she was too sexy to practice properly made her giggle.

"It seems that my charms work too well on you, my dauntless leader." Starfire stated in a sultry voice.

"Yes. You were too good." Robin responded, being reeled by in by her beauty.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything to help you feel better?"

"A kiss would certainly help." He suggested, making her giggle again. Taking the ice bag away, the two shared a kiss as she floated over him onto the bed her boyfriend rested on. He hugged her close with one arm while shaking the glove off the other so that he stroked stroked his finger through her long luscious red hair pooling on the floor at the ends. It was then that Starfire got a devious idea. She backed out of the kiss and asked in the most sexual tone with the most sexual smile ever,

"Dick, you said you have been staring at my body, yes? During practice?"

"Yes. You're so gorgeous."

"Thank you, but that means you've been naughty the entire time, have you not? In front of our friends? Seems like my naughty boy needs to be punished." First, the alien girl removed her shirt and sports bra, letting her grebnacks drop down to his enjoyment, and then she took and placed the titan leader's hands behind his back and tied them together with her soft hair so that he 'couldn't' get away, like the most comfortable bondage. Starfire grinned at her work, seeing him sweating with a big smile and getting hard. "Here is your punishment. I get to do whatever I please, while you only get to feel my body with your dick."

"Aww, no fair, Kori." Dick half complained, half sighed in pleasure.

"You forfeited fair by staring at my body, so only I will enjoy yours." That was the end of discussion as she floated down to his shorts and pulled them and the underwear down to see his little robin stand up. "Oh, how could you play with such a big thing in your shorts?" She asked coyly.

"It wasn't easy. I was half expecting Beast Boy or Cyborg would notice."

"Well, we certainly don't want that. Let me help relieve you of this handicap." Licking it first just to get a taste, before slowly sucking his entire penis into her mouth all the way to his base while wrapping her tongue around it, making Robin feel so many sensations.

"Oh god. Your tongue feels so good." Robin moaned. Starfire smiled before taking it out of her mouth and sandwiched the organ in between her breasts.

"If you think my tongue is good, how about I squeeze you between my grebnacks? I know you love it when I do this."

"Ugh, your bust is so soft! please, keep going." She giggled from his response.

"Very well then." Rubbing her tits up and down Robin's shaft, along with the continual licking was just about to send him over the edge.

"Kori, I'm about to cum!" Hearing that, the alien girl squished her breasts real tight, using the pressure from them and her tongue to prevent him from ejaculating. She could feel him thrusting into her mouth, attempting to burst but couldn't.

"Uh uh uh. 'Ou 'aven't giv'n me enuff time to tasthe 'ou." The Tamaranean princess spoke with her tongue out. With her continuing to play with his dick even past the need to climax, the Boy Wonder needed to go on the offensive. Expertly untying his hands out of her hair, the girl only had enough time to realize her hair falling to the side before the sides of her head were gripped by her leader's freed hands.

"You want a taste, I'll give you one!" He proceeded to thrust deep into the princesses' throat, and she couldn't be more filled with sexual joy.

("Robin is really going full force. I bet preventing him from cumming drove him crazy. Hehe.") In short time, Robin yelled out as he climaxed down her throat, which were swallowed no problem from Starfire. She could feel the hot liquid trickle down her esophagus, loving its taste and temperature as it turned her way on. After about a minute, Robin fell back onto his back, giving Starfire the chance to breathe again.

"Robin... is it just me... or did you cum... a little quicker than normal?"

"I was a bit... hard for some time. It didn't... take much to... cum." He answered.

"Well then, since you have escaped my punishment, what would you like to do?" She asked her leader. Robin smiled.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wow. I would not have expected this." Starfire admitted, having been tied up in her own hair by Robin. Thanks to her near full height length hair, it was long enough to have her hands tied behind her back in a reverse prayer position. Her breasts were also tied in a way that they really stuck out along with a few strands digging into the orbs of flesh. "What was this called again?"

"It's something called BDSM. It stands for Bondage Domination Submission and Masochism.

"That does not sound that pleasant."

"Only when one is unwilling. When both are up to it, it's acceptable as sexual fun."

"Interesting. Then please, dominate me as you will." She pleaded, liking this once it was explained.

"If you say so." ("No need to be excessively rough with her the first time. I'll ask her later.") He thought to himself as he crawled over her restrained body and turned around so that they were in a sixty-nine position. "Now, get sucking."

"Yes." Starfire obeyed as she took his dangling penis into her mouth just as Robin stuck his tongue into her thin pussy, making the alien girl groan. Both could feel their arousal growing like the titan leader's duck growing and the Tamaranean's folds growing wet. Recognizing the telltale sign that she was going to climax quick as usual, Robin got his tongue out, disappointing the princess. "Robiiiin. Do not stop please. It feels so good."

"I know, but I'm not done yet. I want you to earn it." Turning himself back around again, he placed his dick in between her breasts and started rocking back and forth. The way they were tied made the orbs super tight from the pressure and there wasn't much room inside to really squish. In spite of this, Robin proceeded to move them around so that his dick was surrounded by soft hair and soft flesh.

"Oh, the pressure... it's so great. It's making me feel so aroused." She sighed.

"Me too, but I think I'd more prefer it like this." Robin said as he untied the hair around her breasts, letting fall to the sides. Starfire sighed thanks to the action giving her comfort, but felt the pressure again when he took her grebnacks and squished them together onto his penis.

"That feels better. But do not worry about me. Just do what you want." She told her excited boyfriend.

"Your comfort is important to me. Still, I'll take the chance I can get here!" With that, the titan leader thrust into her cleavage, resulting in his girlfriend below to breathe heavily from the stimulation. Some of her hair started to undo themselves from their knots due to all the action, so with a bit of arm movement, Starfire was able to free her arms and draped them over his back.

"Kori, tell me... how did you feel when I told you I was staring at your body?"

"I felt so happy. I'm filled with joy whenever you say I'm beautiful and stare at me. I love you, Dick! I love you!"

"I... I love you too! I can't... stop thrusting! Your body is... amazing! I-I can feel myself reaching it again!"

"Put it in my mouth! I want to taste you properly!" She pleaded. Inserting it into her mouth like before, they kept going and going until he shot his sperm all over the inside of her mouth, making it all sticky and gooey, and it continued spurting as she swallowed the second batch. The leader's hands squeezed her tits as tight as possible until all his energy was spent and made sure to fall on his back like before as to not push his rock hard abs into her face. His limp dick drizzled the remaining semen onto her lips and chin, enjoying the taste. "Mmm. Salty as always. So tasty." Licking whatever was left up, the alien girl floated back up some of her hair still tied and hanging around her body, she noticed when Robin's dick was starting to harden again, making her smile. "It seems that you are still not satisfied down there. This time, let me pleasure you." After a little bit of moving, Starfire started to lick his cock to get it full mast again, using a few strands of her hair to tickle it as well.

"Haha, Star! That really tickles! No fair!" He laughed greatly, trying to keep it inside. She giggled in response without saying anything.

("He is so incredible. Not as just as a boyfriend but also a sex friend. I sort of wish we could have kids this way.") The Tamaranean princess was taken out of her thoughts when said boyfriend started tickling her armpits. Unlike Robin, she hollered outright with practically screaming laughter as she hugged her face into his crotch.

"Rob-Robin, do not! I cannot... take tickling! It is too... great!"

"That's what you get for tickling me without stopping when told!" He chuckled, having regained the reigns again. Once he stopped tickling her, giving her the chance to breath normally, the Boy Wonder instructed, "Now, I think I have one more in me." Sitting up and moving to the end of the bed he was on, he patted his lap. Giggling, Starfire proceeded to sit on his lap. Taking hold of her waist, he plunged his girlfriend onto his mast, starting the final round. Thanks to his earlier teasing and constantly nearing the edge, that action finally set the princess off as she screamed.

"Oh yes! Finally! Screw me up Dick! I want you to screw up my haringor!" He could feel her pussy climaxing, making their legs wet from the gushing liquids.

"Fuck, you want it so badly? Your begging turns me on even more!" He remarked as he moved her up and down along with gripping her grebnacks again, digging his fingers into them. "I can't hold back! You're just so good!"

"Robin, you have gotten me addicted! I want this everyday! Keep fucking me everyday until I go crazy!"

"Fuck! When did you get so erotic, Star?! Your begging, it's making me..." Robin bit his lip as he tried to keep it in, but was rapidly losing control. "...I can't keep it in! I'm going to cum!"

"Give it to me! I want your hot semen in me! Fill me with your liquids!" She yelled while she was on her 15th orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her toned stomach as he climaxed inside her, both wailing their sexual enjoyment into the empty room. Completely spent, Robin fell onto his back the final time with Starfire on him.

"How many minutes... did Cyborg say... the break was?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Don't care. I just want to take a nap with you." He replied as he hugged her. She giggled in response.

"I love you Robin."

"I love you too."  
\-------------  
"Now what is taking those two so long?" Cyborg asked in annoyance as they haven't gotten back 5 minutes after the break ended. Opening the door, once he saw the... display he saw, he was about to scream before clamping a hand over his mouth and closing the door immediately after. The metallic titan ran to his room to release the shout.


	15. Penalty part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's BBRae's turn.

When Starfire took the knocked out Robin to the infirmary, Cyborg said,

"We'll I'm going to make myself a snack. See you in 15." He then went inside to eat something.

"So Rave, what do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked his female teammate.

"I want to meditate. I'm not used to wearing these bright clothes." She replied in a sort of annoyed tone. She did not like having to wear a blue shirt that was comparatively looser than her leotard, a white skirt, and socks that covered her legs up to her knees.

"I don't know, I think you look pretty hot." He admitted with a light chuckle, which she brushed off.

"I know. Back when-" The half-demon remembered the night their dominating roles were reversed.

"Yeah. However, there are a couple of detractors to your new uniform on you." He replied.

"And what's that?" She asked while crossing her arms, only to get slapped on the butt making her yelp and feel that same arm and hand after that drape over her shoulders to clutch at her right breast, causing her breath to hitch.

"Your body is covered by too much loose fabric. I much more prefer you in something skin tight." He answered lustfully with a growl.

"B-Beast Boy." She complained with a whine. "We can't. I'm not prepared."

"What's the problem with a little danger? Don't you want to do it outside for once? We can go onto the roof."

"Beast Boy, please stop." She requested, getting a little agitated now. Sensing the tone, he backed away.

"Sorry. I was just teasing is all. It's not everyday you look like a cheerleader." Raven ignored the green teen's comment and was about to go meditate when he said, "In fact, your clothes remind me of a certain yellow dress." That stopped her cold in her tracks. That was the worst outfit she ever wore against her will, and he brought it up to rile her up. Well, that idiot sure asked for it now. Turning around, the half-demon sorceress sported a mischievous grin.

"On second thought, let's go up to the roof." Smiling to himself, both of the teen flew up to the roof, but when Beast Boy turned back into human, Raven's cloak surrounded by black energy came behind him and tied his hands together behind his back, making the titan yell out is surprise. "Wha?! Raven, what's happening?!" Having one of his knees kicked out from underneath him resulted in the green teen falling to his knees while Raven walked around to stand in front of him, removing her shirt to reveal the leotard underneath.

"So you still retain memory of that dress? Seems like I'll need to give you another demonstration to forget it."

"So what are you going to do then?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically with a big smile, catching on to what she was doing. "You were dressed as a devilish bunny. Not like looking like a cheerleader is much sexier than that, unless it was super skimpy."

"Don't tempt me." She playfully warned as she took her shoes and socks off. She opened a portal so that the chest where the special black cloth was fell near them. Putting them on first, Raven placed a soft foot to his chest before she pushed him back and he grunted as he fell onto his back. "Do you know how naughty you are? How much of a pervert you are?" She kneeled down in between his legs to unzip his zipper. "Even before when we first made our deal, I noticed you had taken glimpses at my legs when my cloak was open. The only reason I tolerated it was because you were just a mere boy. I can't control where you look and what you think. It was in your nature." From his pants and underwear, his mostly hard erection sprung out, which Raven smiled at dangerously. "There it is. Your gross little cock. I bet it hasn't even been cleaned lately.

"Heh, come on Rae. You know I've been cleaning it before our nights."

"But it's not before our nights." Standing up, the female titan allowed her comrade to see up her skirt and see the leotard section covering her privates, and proceeded to slowly step onto his upright dick with her right foot, bending it back until it was stuck between his groin and her foot, and even then she kept pushing, making him moan in both pleasure and discomfort. "I can feel the warmth of your thing. Disgusting." She said, but not losing that sultry voice and evil smile. "How often do you masturbate to me? How often did you do it thinking of me or Starfire or any other woman before we started all this?" He refused to say, blushing from the embarrassment. Wanting to remind him who the master was, the sorceress used her magic to move his shirt up before she used her two frontward toes to grab hold of the head, squeezing and massaging it hard. He gasped from the sensation. "How. Often?" She asked again.

"T-twice a day. Being an animal everyday... means I have hormones... that constantly want me... to mate. I have control over it... but not the most basic desire... of man."

"Filthy pig." She chuckled, feeling a mix of amusement and repulsion, though mostly the former. She rubbed her foot up and down across his penis to get him going. She continued to speak like a vixen from hell, enjoying every second. "That's what men are. Even the most kindly of gentlemen can't control their basic instinct. Most are civil but every man just wants to fuck the most prettiest girl they find. I thought I was above all that. I thought there would never be a man that would attract my attention. But you..." Beast Boy was panting and she felt his dick twitching, getting very close. He was about to say something but she used her magic to keep his mouth clamped shut in a black colored hold. Within seconds, he groaned strongly as he came onto his chest, spraying it white with his semen. Chuckling, she let go of his penis and knelt down again, placing a hand over the mess on him. "...you dragged me down into the mud with you." Floating forward, she let the magic around his mouth go, only to kiss him before the shapeshifter could utter more than a quick sound, doing so for half a minute and concluding, "And I thank you for that." Standing up, she removed the power limiting cloth before saying her signature words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" The female titan cast an invisibility dome over themselves, and then made her clothes disappear so she was completely naked. After that, she telekinetically took the cum strewn across his torso and slathered it all over her legs. "Oh, you got your filthy cum all over my legs." She sexually complained as she put the black cloth back on. "Clean up your mistress, Bitch Boy." Even though both have agreed the master/mistress and slave thing was behind them, at least every time this happens that is, they still clearly felt a thrill of it if it wasn't too demeaning, as evident from their smirking faces.

"As you wish, Mistress Raven." He obeyed, as he managed to get onto the front of his legs. Raven laid down onto the roof and displayed her sticky, dripping legs. Starting at her feet, he licked in between her toes, making her giggle. "Stop tickling me, or I'll fling you into the ocean with no way to fly." Heeding her warning, he moved from her toes to her feet, and then the shins. The male titan could taste the a weird combination of saltiness and sweetness likely from all the junkfood he ate on a consistent basis. Raven was having an internal thrill as she felt his tongue glide across her skin, licking up the cum spread on them.

"Ah, that feels pleasing. You're doing your mistress well. At least you're putting your perversions into something useful instead of filling me up with your sperm." Even when he licked all of the semen up, he continued licking her, trailing his tongue over her bellybutton and up to her left breast, flicking the nipple. The half-demon girl began to pant. "When did I tell you to lick my breast? I should punish you for overstepping your boundaries." Skootching back, the female titan grabbed his head with her feet and pushed the green teen right up into her pussy, trapping his head with her thighs. "Pleasure me." Taking the clue, Beast Boy started to lick the insides of her folds, making her tremble. "Ah! That's it. Don't stop." When he moved from the folds to her clit, the sorceress froze from the shock before she started to squirm. "Hey, where are licking, you mutt?" Despite her protests, he could tell she was very obviously enjoying this, so he put more effort into pleasing his mistress. However, Raven was not entirely pleased. She needed more. Releasing her hold of the boy's head, Raven shoved him away and got up. The half-demon sorceress grabbed his shoulders, laid him down on his back, and got down on top of him, about to engage in intercourse. "You did well lapping me up, but now I want the full experience." In one move, she shoved his dick into her, loving the sensation of being filled up from how euphoric her face looked. "Ahhhh." The half-demon sorceress sighed as she went up and down on his shaft while he had no obvious way to contribute thanks to his tied hands. "How is it? How does your your filthy dick feel being in my vagina?"

"Ugh, so good." He answered, feeling the pressure rising. "Keep this up, I'll be cumming soon." Something the green teen wasn't expecting was for Raven to bend over and kiss him while using her fingers to clamp his nose shut.

("Maybe not being able to breath for intervals at a time with keep you hard longer until I climax.") Raven thought to herself. However, what she didn't know is that all the movement and friction loosened up the cloak restraints around his hands, and by this point, he was able to get his hands free, and grabbed her waist so that he pushed her down farther into his erection, causing her to hitch.

"Ahh! What?!" She cried out before she was flipped back and for once Beast Boy was on top.

"Ha! Now I'm the alpha! Now it's time I take back my dignity!" And with that he started to pump into her with all the strength he had while also going for her breasts, grabbing and kneeding the right while also sucking on the left.

"Augh, that's it! Ravish me you beast!" She cried out in joy, feeling that familiar, overwhelming sense of being touched aggressively by her friend with benefits.

"You know... that whole speech about men... we don't just want to fuck women. Most of us... want them to feel just as good as we do. It's no fun... if the girl isn't enjoying herself." He s countered, wanting to assert something she almost forgot to bring up.

"I knew that, so shut up and fuck me!" She demanded, wanting that sweet release. After a few straight minutes of rocking each other back and forth during sex, it was finally coming.

"Oh man, I can feel it! I'm feeling it coming!"

"Me too! Keep going! Don't stop until you fill me up!" Within 10 seconds, that release was found as they screamed from the juices being exchanged in between their groins. They hugged each other tightly until their climaxes ended, letting all the tension in their muscles go and panting heavily from all the exertion.

"Best... 15 minutes... ever."

"Yeah. It was... astounding." She agreed.

By the time the rest of the titans came out, Cyborg looking weirded out, Beast Boy and Raven were back in their sports clothes and doing their thing; Raven reading and Beast Boy juggling three dodgeballs at once.

"So, did anything happen while we were gone?" Robin asked the two.

"Nothing worth sharing." She answered like normal, closing her book.

"I saw a starfish on the shore." He replied.

"Right. Well, break's over. Let's win that dodgeball competition!"  
\------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I know in a previous chapter I wrote it like there was going to be no more domination in their sessions, but this felt just like too good of an opportunity to pass up. What did you think of this and the previous chapters? Let me know in the comments below.


	16. Emotional Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy is going to get to know the real 'Passionate' side of sex.

"What's not to like?" The magenta cloaked Passion Raven asked just before dipping Beast Boy to kiss him on the cheek. "Come with me Darling." She lovingly told her boyfriend.

"Yes ma'am." He replied weakly, distracted by how pretty she looked now that her her and body expressed her namesake. Following Passion, they entered her room where she already started to take off her clothes rather sensually, like flicking her cloak away with an exaggerated fling, and moving her body back and forth while removing her leotard.

"I've waited so long for another chance like this. Let me show you the side you rarely see with the full Raven."

"Wait, aren't you going to put on those cloth?" Beast Boy asked, but she only chuckled.

"Oh Beastie, when together our magic encompasses all, but separately, we only do one thing. Consider me your succubus for tonight." To demonstrate, she picked her boyfriend up with magenta colored magic, and he could feel it. The magic was making his body feel so turned on and horny, like he just spent an hour watching porn with no release in an instant. It blew his mind up with sexual energy and his dick instantly hardened. Passion giggled as she laid her man down on the bed and floated over him. Using her magic to create a bowl beside them filled with clear liquid, the sorceress dipped her hands into it that appeared to be something other than water. "Now then, let's get to business." Beginning, Passion started slathering lotion over the penis, especially the head before going down the rest of the shaft, taking the time to feel and memorize the paths of the veins on it. Then she did the same to the scrotum as to get his balls particularly turned on.

"Ooooooh. That feels so amazing, Rae." Beast Boy groaned, feeling a sense of heavenly bliss from her touch he never felt before.

"Hehe, thank you. Now don't hold yourself back. Just cum as much as you can." After that was said, Passion took his penis and deep throated it, tasting that familiar flavor of stale urine that mixed with the lotion. Makes sense since it wasn't that day of the week, but she was too much into this for the taste to turn her off.

"Oh god! Ah, this feels... awesome! How are you this damn good!" The shapeshifter groaned as her blowjob felt like perfection. And before he even realized it, he came in the quickest time possible from just how great it felt. Now the taste of his semen, that was what she loved feeling on her tongue. She even took the time to suck it all out, making the green teen moan in ecstacy from the suction taking all of that load. Taking it out, Passion then used her magic to increase her bust size, going from normal to watermelon size. "Wh-wait." Beast Boy protested, despite his mind being beyond cloud 9. "Raven... didn't like..."

"Oh please." Passion rolled her eyes as if she were explained what sex was. "Raven just didn't put the right touches to it. This time, it won't hurt at all." As if to demonstrate, she plopped her huge bosom onto his dick, obliterating all higher thought process he had with how soft and good they felt. "That's right. Let all your worry and concern go away as I give you the best boobjob you'll ever get." Squishing them together, it was like Passion was rubbing two pillows together with how much her hands sunk into the sides of her breasts. Due to the size change but no mass change, it was like he was being massaged by actual marshmallows. In fact, it was apparently too good as he came instantly that quickly too, shooting precum and a little actual cum into her cleavage. "Hmm, perhaps that was too much for your feeble body to withstand." The emotion commented before giggling as she telekinetically moved what was on her chest into her mouth. And yet despite the two premature ejaculations, his dick was still hard as it could be. "And yet despite that, you're still ready to go, are you?" Beast Boy couldn't answer back, as he essentially shut down into all but unconsciousness, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and tongue hanging out, panting erratically and drooling. Now this wouldn't do. She did tell him to let go, but there was no way she was doing all the work the whole way. By covering her hand in magenta magic, the living personification softly clocked her boyfriend on the head, bringing him out of being blissfully brain dead.

"Huh?! Wha-?!" Beast Boy pondered, wondering what was happening. That stopped when the half-demon girl gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Alright, you silly boy. I've done enough to treat you. Now you need to treat me good since my touch seems too effective."

"Oh. Ok." The male titan obliged upon realizing what happened and they got into position with Passion getting onto her hands and knees, doggy style. Aiming his dick, he plunged right in into the pussy of Raven's passionate emotion.

"Ah, yes!" Passion yelled out, feeling her boyfriend's shaft fill her up as he began to pump in and out. "Fill me up, Beast Man! This is what sex is! Love and compassion are meant to be celebrated during the most sacred form of physical involvement!"

"Doesn't Raven already do that? She's already being very expressive with those cloth on." Beast Boy pointed out, wondering what the difference was while also enjoying how even her pussy felt just right, different from the regular Raven's. Passion tried to explain the best she could while having her sex be plowed every half second.

"Yes, but there's still a mixture of emotions swirling in their. Happiness and Timid for the most part, and Rage at herself for not enjoying it more. Even after all the times you two were sexual, Raven wasn't 100% committed emotionally." The emotion then started to really get raunchy. "Augh, this feels spectacular! Please, push it in as hard as you can! I want to feel your head in my womb! I can feel you reaching your limit again! Pour all your essence into my body!"

("Damn, even the way she begs is so hot! And her pussy feel so heavenly! I can feel it... I'm-") "Cummmiiiiiing!" Despite the shortness between the two climaxes, this case was a full load as he spurted her insides with his semen, causing Passion's face to go all bliss like. Once it was over, Passion disengaged and pounced the shapeshifting titan, wanting more. Before he could do or say anything while in his sexed up mind, the girl stuck herself onto his shaft, the half-demon sorceress moved her hips up and down on his dick, loving every second of this super charged intercourse. She yelled out loud as she gripped her breasts, twisting her nipples with her hands.

"You are marvelous! I'm so grateful my magic is keeping this going! We could do this forever!"

"I... probably... can't." Beast Boy tried saying, but was having difficulties finding words to say. That caused her to at least slow down in her pumping.

"Oh yes. You are after all only just a human. You'd whittle away and die after several days of non-stop, continuous sex. We'd have to stop. But..." Having said that, she guided his hands to her bouncing bosom, and then applied magic onto herself. "...before that, let's just feel the greatest pleasure in the world just a little bit longer. At least let me fill you up with some of my nutrients." Planting her right breast on his mouth, Beast Boy noticed that it started secreting milk, and it tasted like warm, liquid sugar, it was so sweet. He moaned from the delicious taste as he now actively sucked and milked her breast, making Passion also moan so lovingly. "Aaahh! That's right, suck my magically enhanced milk! I am all yours for this moment!" Taking her left nipple into her mouth, the two just took the time to appreciate both the awesome sex and the sweet, sweet milk coming from her bosom. In fact, this was causing Beast Boy to go as hard and fast as he could, like the added milk was energizing his body beyond normal capacity. The two moaned and groaned from all the hormones and chemicals racing through their bodies for several minutes until the shapeshifter couldn't keep it in anymore and yelled as he came into her, followed up by Raven screaming in pure joy as her body basically exploded with sexual energy, her boobs spraying milk all over her boyfriend while also drenching his groin with her love juices. Once the wonderous climax was over, Passion fell onto Beast Boy, panting heavily as her breasts continued to leak slowly. The two were practically passed out for a few minutes until their eyes opened up, seeing each other's faces really up close.

"I love you... Beast Boy." She whispered.

"Should I... say that to... only one part of... her? I mean... I love Raven as... a whole. But she's not here to recuperate it." He replied.

"Aw, that's sweet to say Darling, but rest assured, when we inevitably become one again, she'll know." She assured, wanting to put his worries at ease. It was then that Passion noticed something behind Beast Boy's head, prompting him to look at what she noticed, and saw Happy with only her head visible above the height of the bed, her eyes sparkling and her smile barely restrained at all. This somewhat freaked the green teen out.

"Ah! What are you doing in here!" The pink cloaked emotion laughed.

"I'm an empath, and for the past five minutes, I've detected the most intense feelings of joy, and there was only one reason why there would be any happiness in here."

"What? You want a turn? Doesn't Starfire seem like your ideal playmate, so to speak?"

"She was definitely fun, but when I sensed you, I just couldn't ignore it. I want to fuck him too!" She said as if the man in the room were a slice of cake. Passion grinned with a bit of mischief in mind.

"I'm not giving him up. But, I guess we can share him."

"Great!" Happy cheered as she threw off her cloak and removed her leotard, getting as buck naked as the other emotion. "Sex me up, baby!" Rolling her eyes with a smile, Passion waved her hand in Happy's direction, causing her bust to grow to be the same enlarged size as her own. "Wow, so big and fluffy!" Happy remarked hugging her own bosom, accidently spraying Beast Boy and Raven in milk in the process. Leaping onto the bed, laughed as she bounced, the peppy girl crawled up to Beast Boy and covered his face in quick pecks of kisses. Regaining the ability to move, the green teen brought his right hand to one of Happy's nipples and twerked it, causing it to leak more and the emotion to purr. "You want my boobies? I'd be happy to oblige." Softly pushing Passion off the male, Happy plopped her bosom over him, and with her breasts being squished in between the two bodies, the nipples were providing a steady stream of milk. "Let's enjoy this moment and suck milk." She suggested as the emotion stuck a nipple and her mouth, and hummed in delight at the flavor. "Mmm! So sweet and delicious!" She went and wholeheartedly sucked her own milk, making Beast Boy chuckle from her infectious personality. He did what she said and sucked on her other nipple, relishing the flavor of sugary milk as well. However, Passion wasn't one to just let a session just be milk sucking, even if said milk magically tasted like sugar. Going for the dick, which was starting to recover from the short rest it had, she gave it one long good lick to get it up to full mast again before smelling it. Taking it into her mouth while she tickled his balls. Thanks to her special touch, this was starting to really get the better of Beast Boy as he stopped drinking.

"Oh man! This is so..." Needing that final push, the shapeshifter gripped the breasts right in front of him, and started motorboating them, resulting in happy to start laughing from how much he was playing with her chest. With the combined softness, the sweet milk, and his dick being blown, it was once again enough to send him over the edge. He screamed into Happy's bosom while Passion drank his semen, sucking it all up like a pro. Happy also helped by smushing her breasts together, wanting the boy in between her tits to enjoy their softness as much as possible while spraying the bed. They all spasmed and made noises from the combined energies they were giving off filled with compassion and joy. Taking his dick out her mouth, Passion was hardly done as she telekinetically flipped Happy off of the blissfully catatonic Beast Boy and plunged herself yet again on his shaft.

"Aaaaahhhh, taking it in the mouth and the pussy. This truly is the best feeling ever."

"Wait! I want some of his thing too!" Happy complained, her smile gone for at least a few seconds before returning. Rolling her eyes again, she got off and offered the shaft. "Thank you!" Taking the opportunity, the perky emotion mounted on Beast Boy's penis and started pumping up and down, her huge tits bouncing and spurting milk with each downward bounce. But like before, Passion wasn't going to sit idly by. So she went behind Happy and squeezed her tits, showering Beast Boy in milk, whom has recovered enough brain function to turn his head away to not suffocate. Happy squealed ecstatically from having her boobs being milked like a cow.

"Oh my goodness, this is the best feeling ever!" She declared while Passion smiled seductively from her work. Wanting the next turn, the sexual emotion decided to tickle the green teen's balls with magenta colored fingertips, which started to get him going.

"HAHAHA! Stop that! My sac's already gone through so much! HAHAHA!"

"You look so cure drenched in milk laughing!" Happy remarked as she bent forward to kiss him. For the sixth time, he released whatever he had left into Happy, filling her insides with his sperm.

"So hot! It's like hot chocolate's being poured in there! So yummy! I-I-I can feel it! Feel it coming! I'm going to explooooooode!" She shrieked as she hugged her boy toy and reached her own climax, her juices drenching his groin, which due to her state of existence, replaced any building pain Beast Boy was experiencing from the repeated ejaculations started to be replaced with what felt like dreams and rainbows if that were a real thing. "In-incredible." She whimpered giddily. "So... much... cummm." Falling onto Beast Boy, Happy snuggled up to the shapeshifting titan and wouldn't let go. Passion chuckled.

"I guess even she can only take so much happiness and joy of the art of sex. Oh well, six shots is probably enough anyway. Wouldn't want to have your balls explode from further effort." She joked as the passionate emotion got down and hugged Beast Boy's right side, ready to take a nap.

"Thanks... for the..." Beast Boy tried to say, but Passion covered his lips with a finger and shushed.

"You're welcome. Now sleep; you'll need to regain your strength."

"You're..." Happy yawned before she kissed his left shoulder. "...welcome as well. Nighty night."

"Yeah. Night you beastly man." Passion whispered before drifting off to slumber.

"Nigh..." The male titan didn't even finish that one word, as he fell asleep right next to two bosom girls, who showed him two sides of the emotions of sex.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Definitely my favorite chapter yet. How great did I do? Was there anything I might have overdone? Let me know what you think in the reviews below.


	17. Desire

When it was that time of week again after Raven was Lady Legasus for a time, Beast Boy was really looking forward to this. Knocking on her door softly at their usual time, Raven opened the door, her body completely hidden with her cloak.

"Come in." The female titan said while stepping aside. Once he entered and she closed the door, Raven used her magic to lift him up to his surprise, and threw him at her bed, making him yelp in surprise. Once he stopped bouncing on the bed, he turned his gaze to the half-demon comrade he came to greatly admire, and the teen's jaw dropped low once she discarded her cloak, revealing she was wearing her golden leotard again without the boots, and the black cloth again. This instantly turned him on, resulting in her coolly smile. "Well well. I haven't even done anything yet and you're already hard."

"That's because you're so beautiful. Your face, and dem leeeegs." He drew out the last word sensually. Raven chuckled once.

"How much do you love my legs?" She asked, posing them in a way their strong and detailed look was in full display.

"So much. They're so lovely." He marveled. Walking up to him while swaying her hips, the titan sorceress went to his pants, unzipped the zipper, and took out the green appendage, pleasing her with how long and straight it stood.

"Goodness. You sure have a strong libido, as always. It's almost gross. I'll give your reward now." Sitting in a way that her legs were up front, Raven took hold of his erect penis with her right foot, and rubbed it up and down. Beast Boy groaned from the feeling of having his shaft being massaged by toes. "So, what's it like being given a footjob?"

"It's... new. It's not as all over as hand or wet and warm like like oral, but the pinching feels so good.

"Hm, pervert." Raven teased. "I can feel your penis getting hot. You want to cum, don't you? How about I help you then?" Using her other leg, she caressed and tickled the green teen's dick, making his laugh.

"HAHAHA, Rae! No fair!" The half-demon sorceress smiled mischievously, reveling in that she could reliably make him laugh while he tried to hold out.

"The way you're twitching in between my toes. The pre-cum you're leaking sure makes for a nice lubricant." Stopping with the tickling and caressing with her toes, she decided to use the soles of her feet to apply more pressure, making him freeze up.

"Ah, Ahh... Damn. So strong Rae. You're... you're so good. I can't... I can't take it! Gah!" The green teen spurted out a modest amount of sperm given how soon he ejaculated, lightly coating her leotard with his cum.

"Awww, so soon? I'm disappointed." The female titan sighed sarcastically. "And here I thought you saved up lots for me as well."

"So... sorry Rave. I guess when I masturbated earlier today before dinner... that wasn't enough time."

"Oh? And what were you thinking you naughty boy?" Raven inquired, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Well, you're in your golden leotard like this. Only... I approached you, laid you down on your bed, got real close above you, and I did this." While Beast Boy was talking, he gently pushed her onto her back, and proceeded to kiss her passionately. Both of them groaned as one of their respective hands went to the limp dick, and longing yet covered vagina. He stuck his left fingers into her through the leotard, the fabric making her moan extra loudly. Not wanting to fall behind, she made sure to jerk the shapeshifter off well. After doing this for a minute, Beast Boy wanted the both of them to feel more pleasure so he pulled her up a little and zipped the zipper down her back, so she was able to shimmy out of the top half of the one piece garment, exposing her breasts.

"I said it once and I'll say it again; I sure do appreciate a good pair of tits." He stated before he sucked on her left nipple.

"Augh! You-you still like my breasts? Even after... that experience with my emotions?"

"That was great, but tits are tits. Doesn't matter what size. Plus, they're yours, so that's good enough." He told her, filling her with appreciation. Wanting to feel whole and complete, she pulled his penis towards her covered vagina. Getting the hint, the green titan moved back, moved the small piece of leotard out of the way, and shoved his way in. Raven cried out in glee feeling his dick filling her up. Wanting to be fucked silly, the female titan wrapped her strong legs around his waist and pushed him harder into her, making the both of them grunt from the effort, although this just prompted Beast Boy to pump in and out fast and hard right from the get go, which is what the girl wanted.

"Yes, fuck! Don't hold back! Fill me full with your cum!"

"Gah! You're so fucking erotic, Rave! You sure know how to be erotic!" Wanting to pierce himself in deeper, the titan gripped her legs and moved them so that Raven was essentially folded in half with her knees covering her breasts and her feet around the top of her head. This action made the half-demon sorceress start to continuously yell in ecstacy.

"Ah! That feels fucking great! Keep going! I can feel you go in so deeply!"

"Yo' pussy feel so tight! You're wanting to climax, are you?!"

"Yes! Yes! You're so... so..." She couldn't finish as she screamed, her pussy squirting out juices while clamping down on his dick, which was enough for him to strongly growl as he ejaculated into her womb, filling it with hot gooey semen. Once the climaxing went through the motions, the green titan collapsed onto Raven, both gasping for breath. "Now that's the payoff I was looking for." She whispered. Having gone straight into the sex, now they just want to really appreciate one another during the after glow. Raven cupped the right side of his cheek, in which Beast Boy leaned into her touch. He gazed into her eyes, so beautiful and stunning in the way it was like her irises were made of the finest purple quartz. He could feel her hand slightly shaking from trying to use the muscles that just went through immense tension of a orgasm. Slowly closing his eyes, Beast Boy moved just a few inches to feel her lips with his own. The kiss had a gentleness that comforted the female. It was simple, but also powerful. Raven placed her hands onto his back, hugging him closer and tighter. She thought about the past where she thought he was annoying and immature, and mentally chuckled in that his worst traits somehow endeared to her now. Not all, obviously, but most. Moving his lips from hers, Beast Boy light bit down onto her neck, making her gasp from the pressure of his sharpened canines digging into her skin, yet not puncturing the skin while he sucked, licking the trapped piece of neck, sensually enticing her with his teasing. He could smell from her body the usual smells that emanated from her; lavender, sandalwood, soap... and her own musk in which it overpowered all the rest, slowly turning the shapeshifter on again. His mouth on her neck was exciting to the sorceress. The warmth of his mouth and the slickness of his tongue. His nibbling even felt good to an extent. She moaned as he kissed her neck and sucked at some near her collarbone. Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy sit back up and take his shirt off, which was slick from the build up of sweat underneath and unleashed a wave of fresh sweat she could smell, and was enchanted by it. Everything about him was mesmerizing. Noticing her stare, Beast Boy deliberately raised his arms high over his head so that she could see his extended chest.

"I know. I'm hot. We're basically the most beautiful people of the titans period." He boasted, making his fellow titan roll her eyes but with a smile nonetheless.

"Please, if anyone would win a beauty contest, at least Starfire has the highest chance of winning it.

"But you're the most breathtakingly majestic looking woman I know." Lowering himself back down, he kissed Raven on the chest where her heart was, signifying where he loved her most.

"When did you become so charming?" Raven asked him. The green teen chuckled.

"I've always been this charming. You've just needed to readjust your view on how you felt from it." He replied.

("Can't argue there.") The half-demon girl admitted, but would never give him the satisfaction of agreement. Her train of thought was thrown off when he started sucking on her left breast again, his hand massaging the right one as well. Moaning, she placed her hands on the back of his head so that she hugged him closer into her chest. As he suckled, his dick was slowly hardening again. Detecting his arousal, Raven decided to switch things up. Flipping their positions, the half-demon sorceress slid to his side and used her left leg to squeeze it around her knee. Feeling his dick being squeezed and twisted around by her leg, he reacted by thrusting into her leg, making the female titan chuckle from his fetish. It felt so good to him, feeling the friction of her skin rubbing against his drenched shaft and the strong sinews applying a pinching pressure near the base and head. She could feel his skin being pulled forward and backward with each thrust. Beast Boy just let himself get lost in the intoxicating feel of her leg, it squeezing his dick so good. Returning the favor, Raven reached forward and nibbled on Beast Boy's neck, arousing him even more.

"You sure do love my legs, don't you?" She stopped nibbling to ask.

"I can't help it. You just got some lovely womanly legs." He answered. Feeling the appendage starting to get extra hot and twitchy, it felt like the male titan was going to go at any moment. Releasing his penis, Raven moved back so that she could take it in her mouth. Once it was in, it only took a few good licks and sucks to send Beast Boy over the edge, the boy yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Augh, fuck! RAAAAAAEEEEE!" His dick shot spurts of semen into the half-demon's mouth, filling her mouth with the sweet and spicy taste she was accustomed to. It kept coming for 20-ish seconds before the stream started to peter off, so the female titan just sucked the rest out, making Beast Boy groan. Taking the dick out and letting it flop forward, Raven crawled up and laid herself on his body, snuggling her head into his neck. Beast Boy kissed her forehead.

"That was... so awesome Rave. We just fit so well... together." The green teen yawned, getting sleepy.

"I'm happy to hear that. You sure loved this particular session, did you?" She asked him in a whisper, feeling drowsy herself as the adrenaline started to cool down.

"You're just... so... exotic." Beast Boy murmured before drifting into sleep. Raven chuckled as she removed the black cloth around her wrists and knees and draped the blanket over them, content to let him sleep in her bed tonight. She closed her eyes, a smile remaining on her face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I don't really know how good this one was. I just wasn't feeling it but I pressed on anyway. Anyway, the next chapter I'm doing features Robin and Starfire after the episode Sidekick where she will try on other costumes that are... too tight to remove, hehe. Submit to me your favorite superheroine (DC or Marvel) costume you wish to envision Starfire in. The only costume I'm not doing is Emma Frost because I can't tell what her consistent main costume is. If someone can help me with that, her costume will also be included. Thanks.


	18. Too Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of episode 33: Sidekick

A week after the titans have returned to titans tower, Starfire knocked on Robin's door. It opened to show the titan leader.

"Hey Star. What's up?"

"May I enter first?" She asked, giggling in a special way he's grown accustomed to.

"Y-yeah, come in." He mumbled with a sheepish smile. The princess entered, carrying a bag that he hasn't noticed while she was outside. Putting it down, Starfire walked to her boyfriend, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Robin?"

"Y-yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Hehe, straightforward. I like it." He replied before planting his lips on hers. She moaned as they tried to walk to the Boy Wonder's bed and fell down onto it, bouncing somewhat. Starfire pulled him so that he was on top of her, and hugged him tightly as they let their tongues wrestle. She could feel his dick starting to harden as he grinded his groin into hers' and pressed his chest into hers', feeling her breasts squish underneath his ribs. Separating from the kiss, she whispered to him,

"Take your gloves off." Not wanting to question this, Robin removed his gloves and threw them away. Taking hold of his wrists, the alien girl guided his hands underneath her top and let them rub up and push against her soft orbs." Play with my grebnacks all you like. Do not hold back. Squeeze and squish them to your hearts content. To hear such a provocative request just made him more excited, and obeyed by giving her the best massage he could muster. Putting strength in his grip, his fingers sunk into the doughy feel of her bosom, soft yet firm.

"I'd be glad to take you up on that. Although, I thought you didn't feel much pleasure from most of it."

"Just the flesh within. The nipples are what really turns me on." Remembering now from what she just explained, Robin pulled her top up and squeezed her right breast while he began to suck on the erect nipple, making his girlfriend gasp. "Augh! Just like that! You're groping them so hard! Keep sucking!" Even with the lack of arousal from the general flesh of her breasts, the way Robin was manhandling her assets were still having an effect on the alien girl. The titan leader would either dig his fingers in as deep as they would go, squeeze them so hard the nipples twitched, or squish them down so flat the orbs would push past his fingers due to how malleable they are. It almost hurt with how much strength he was using, but Robin knew how strong to grope without actually hurting her. "Robin, how much do you like my grebnacks?"

"They're so fun. I love this just as much as kissing you and feeling your hair. How is it for you? I'm not doing it too strongly, am I?"

"No, this feels really good. It is like a strong massage. I can almost feel the flesh of my breasts loosening up."

"Then let me massage them some more." The male titan chuckled before going back to sucking the nipple he was initially on, only now he was gently nibbling on it, resulting in the princess to gasp louder and writhe under his body. He squeezed her right breast as much as he reasonably could while also kneading his fingers into her left, his index fingers especially pushing into the nipple.

"Oh X'Hal! Your fondling technique is so vigorous! I can also feel your hard dick rubbing against my haringor down there. What was it called? Pussy? It feels so good! I'll explode from this much stimulation! Help me reach it!" She cried out, wanting that sweet sweet release. Robin loved his girlfriends whimpers when she was like this. Deciding to prolong it, the titan leader pulled her up, positioned her on his lap with her back to his front, and continued to massage her breasts while using his legs to bounce her up and down. "Oh X'Hal! Oh X'Hal! This feels even more stimulating! I love how intimate you are! I love you! I love you!"

"I love you too, Kori. You're so fucking sexy Kori."

"Ah! When you say my name like that, it just turns me on even more!"

"I love you Kori. I love you. I... I'm going to cum soon Kori!" Robin told her in a tensed way, feeling his dick about to release. Starfire moved her hands towards his groin to unzip his pants and pull out his hard penis. She stroked it with her right hand while her left messed with her own pussy.

"Yes! Pour it all over me! Make me wet with your cum! I want it so bad!" It didn't take long for the two teenagers to reach their climax nearly at the exact same time, screaming in euphoria. The Boy Wonder's cum splattered all over Starfire's upper body, some even reaching her face. They both fell back, Starfire's body and hair practically blanketing the upper part of her boyfriend.

"I love you." They said at the same time. The two softly laughed from that and kissed each other.

"I'm so happy. You make me so happy." Starfire told him in a breathy voice.

"I'm glad... to be your source of pleasure." Robin panted. Once the two had time to recover, the teenage couple went to go shower together to both clean up and have a second round in there. Upon returning to the detective's room, Starfire went over to her bag.

"Oh yeah, what do you have in there? I honestly forgot you brought that in."

"Remember when I put on the Batgirl costume and you drooled when I said it was too tight to remove?" The Tamaranean asked. Thinking back to that moment made the male grow a bit in his groin again.

"Uh... yeah. You were quite sexy in that.

"Yes, so I have bought a few costumes on the line that might also be 'too tight to put on'." She giggled at her choice of words. "And I was hoping that if putting one on was too much trouble, you would..." She slowed her speech down so that it was extra sexy. "...help me put it on."

"Oh definitely! I'd be glad to help!" Robin readily agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

"Glorious! Let us begin then!" The alien princess cheered as quickly shed her clothes, along with Robin as well, and got out the first costume. It was Power Girl's given the white color, lack of leggings, and lack of a chest insignia. Putting it on, it was easy enough to put on through the legs, but appeared that once the back zipper reached where her ribcage began, progress began to slow down. "Dick, I need your assistance zipping up." She requested, making sure she stood in front of a full size mirror Robin had.

"On it." The Boy Wonder said as he went to her. Pushing her hair aside, Robin told her,

"You may want to breathe out. That usually help with zip ups." She did as she was told, thus giving him an easier time to zip the piece, but the real issue was when they reached her breasts. Even without the zipper they were slightly spilling out. "Alright, I'm going to try something. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright." A little slowly, he started pulling the upper part of the zipper together, having some difficulty. Starfire could feel her breasts really start to squish into her ribcage, with her visible cleavage really popping out. Using his teeth, Robin pulled the tab up, which managed to go up past the chest part and reach the top. "Okay then. How are you feeling Kori?"

"I don't know. It's hard... to breathe." She managed to wheeze out, barely able to get a breath in fearing the zipper could burst before it should. And he noticed this.

"You don't have to do this Kori. If it's hurting you I don't want you to suffer. Least of all from suffocation."

"Please. If I can... survive in space... a tight costume... is nothing. It doesn't... hurt either. If I can... take hits from... Cinderblock, I can handle... a tight costume."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Yes. Now... please take... a hold of... the zipper please." While there wasn't much to grip onto, he was able to get his fingers around the strained zipper. Taking a slow deep breath, the female warrior's breasts started to squeeze farther out of the cleavage window. After three seconds, the bottom of the hole broke, just leaving the rest of the fabric to rip open, letting her bosom to push out fully instantly, bouncing for a second.

"Holy shit." Robin uttered, his boner finally getting enough rise to get in between her thighs, pushing into her groin.

"Ah, there's the thing I wanted to see." The female titan sighed as she closed her orange thighs together, stroking his head. The titan leader moaned from the teasing, but then she stepped forward away from him. "I have more to show you." Removing the ruined costume, the next outfit was Wonder Woman's. Again, putting it on around the waist wasn't a problem, but unlike the previous costume, she was having trouble getting the gilded eagle topping the small costume to go over the swell of her bust. And even when she could it would just slip down. "It seems I need help."

"Will do." Robin responded. While Starfire held the front up, the Boy Wonder eventually zipped it up. The outfit was... obviously ill fitting. The lower torso section was taut from how tight it was and the top part, now unable to slip down thanks to how big her assets were, was pulling her grabnacks downward.

"Well, it is sort of better, but the my grebnacks are not appreciating the pressure."

"How about raising your arms? See what happens?" Her boyfriend suggested.

"Okay." She nodded. Raising her arms, the eagle strained to keep the orbs contained. The zipper tab shot off, nearly hitting Robin whom dodged just in time with a yelp. With the zipper broken, her breasts shot upward and bounced a couple of times as the front fell down. "That was easy." Shrugging, the princess turned to Robin and kissed him. "So, how is my modeling in these tiny costumes?" She asked the red Robin, his face resembling the shade of a tomato while he stroked his dick.

"You look so freaking hot." She giggled to his response and stepped close enough to kiss him on the lips while assisting in rubbing his hard penis for a few seconds.

"Are you getting close?"

"Yes."

"Well please hold off as long as you can. I still have more to show you." Taking off the costume which could be fixed later on, the next costume was from a underrated yet still somewhat popular franchise associated with Wonder Comics. And the costume associated was She-Bulk. It appeared to be the most simplistic of the outfits so far, being another leotard like costume but it was sleeveless and only had two colors, a white stripe in the middle surrounded by purple stripes. Not only that, it seemed like this was so far the tightest so far as well in that even trying to fit her thighs through the holes provided some difficulty. Zipping up was also quite the hassle as it seemed like it was a non-stretchable latex. When it came to trying to zip up around the chest area, Starfire's bust was squeezing out through the sides, and the front was very taut with a rippling look.

"Okay. Let's try something. Can you float upside down?" Robin requested.

"Alright." Starfire agreed to with an intrigued expression as she did as he asked, her hair pooling down on the ground. Going to one of his tools which was an unequipped grappling hook, Robin pulled the string out, and went back to his floating girlfriend to tie the string to the zipper. Crouching down into a ball, the Boy Wonder instructed,

"Okay, now float upwards so that my full weight can pull the zipper." Seeing his logic now, a smile graced her face as she elevated higher into the air. As the pounds increased to pull the zipper, it slowly it steadily went up her back, flattening her bosom more and more. It was so tight Starfire literally couldn't breathe. That only lasted a couple of seconds though since the seams started to slowly rip in the front until they literally burst open, her two grebnacks spilling out. Robin in his aroused stupor dropped from his gadget landing on his butt. He couldn't say anything coherent as he rubbed his dick more vigorously, especially when he used her pooling hair to get a more unique feel while doing so. After a breath of air she could muster, the alien girl giggled as how entranced he looked, and floated down to his level.

"You liked that, didn't you? Is my hair really that good for your dick, Dick?" She asked in a sultry voice, oozing with love.

"Y-yeah. So... good." She giggled again. It was like with each costume his brain turned more and more into mush.

"Well, we cannot have you reaching the climax just yet. There's one more that you need to see." Pulling her hair away from his hands and erection, the sexy alien stripped the ruined costume and pulled out a spy suit. The costume belonging to the superheroine Spy Widow The princess started putting it on facing toward Robin instead of the mirror. Putting it on putting up some resistance, but Starfire was able to get her arms and legs in without too much issue. Then came the front zipper. The stomach was easy enough, but when it came to her breasts, it got stuck. She would try to pull the teeth together and then pull the zipper, but neither was working. "Rooobiiiin." She softly called out, needing assistance one last time. Not saying this time, the really excited titan leader jumped at the chance and gripped the zipper. With Starfire pulling the teeth together, the two were able to get the entire line closed up.

"So uh... how tight is that in comparison?" He asked her. She took a breath to answer, but that enough was enough to cause the teeth to split, showing a clear display of her cleavage.

"Whew. Tight enough for that to happen." Robin couldn't respond to that for a few seconds, until he told her,

"Kori... there's nothing I want more than to fuck you silly right now." Once again, she giggled, not caring for the zipper as she tore the opening wide open and stripped out out of the spy suit.

"Then take me." She issued. Suddenly picking his girlfriend up bridal style, he quickly brought her to his bed, dropped her on it, and pounced, plunging his dick into her dripping pussy, having wild sex with . "Ah, Holy X'Hal, yes! How did you like all that?!"

"I loved it! Oh god if I thought you were fucking hot before, this made you that much more fucking sexy as hell! You're such a... beautiful supermodel!" The Boy Wonder answered as he rammed into her lower regions.

"Thank you... friend Dick! I am so happy... that I could please you! You are the only one... I want to love! You are the only one... I can be do the sex with! More! I want more!"

"You're so amazing, Star! You're so good! Your body, your pussy, your loving personality... I love it all! I love you Kori! Oh god you're so tight!"

"I-I love you Dick! I can feel it! I-I-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Tamaranean girl screamed while climaxing as her love juices sprayed around his dick pumping in and out of her pussy. Robin proceeded to kiss Wrapping her legs around his waist, her hips started to move so that his hard penis pierced her deeper. The rate they were going was so crazy... so intense. She could his dick beginning to pulse, ready to blow. Within moments, he then cummed into her womb, filling her womb with his gooey semen. It felt so hot in there. They moaned their screams into their mouths, hugging tightly with their bodies tensed up for the next minute before loosening up, their lips separating so that they could pant and gasp.

"Next time... I'll do the costumes." The Boy Wonder uttered, wanting to make sure she was pleased the same way in the future.

"I would... appreciate that. Your body... is quite attractive... as well. So tough."

"Heh, thanks." Feeling spent, the couple took a nap on his bed, snuggling close.


	19. All I Want For Christmas Is You

A/N: Based off of episode 35: Second Christmas, although the actual episode plot never happens, similar to what I did for the chapter Development, ignoring the actual episode's second half. Merry Christmas. Or, early I guess when this comes out.  
\------------------------------------------  
It was December 24th, Christmas eve. The dinner's been eaten, the present's laid at the bottom of the tree, all the movies watched and carols sung. Today was one of the best Christmas's they had. So, it was a surprise when he received a knock on his door.

"Come in." The titan leader said. The door opened to show Starfire, only she looked very differently. Her hair was put up in two ponytails on the side's of her head, and she wore a big red and white coat covering all but her shoeless feet and a hat on the top of her head.

"I must say Robin, today has been most joyous." The alien princess said. Robin smiled.

"It sure has Star."

"Robin, since it is a gift that could not be wrapped in the normal way, there is something I wish to give you a present of mine early."

"Oh, okay. Is it in the coat since you're not carrying anything?" Robin asked while observing. Starfire giggled.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Opening up the coat, Robin's mouth dropped when he saw that Starfire was almost naked underneath the coat, only clothed by ribbon covering the nipples of her bosom and two more wrapping around her shoulders extending downwards to her nether regions like a microkini. They appear to be tight since the ribbon dug deep into the flesh of her chest and shoulders quite nicely. "Do whatever you want, Dick." She said in a loving tone. Walking to his girlfriend, he smiled and kissed her on the lips, which the princess recuperated happily. Breaking the kiss, Robin lifted the Tamaranean up and set her down on his bed. Taking his pants and underwear off, he straddled her body, and began to unwrap his present. Tugging at the ribbon, it soon came undone, allowing her breasts to push out and fall to the sides easily. Starfire blushed with a delighted smile as he started massaging them, always appreciating the way his fingers made her flesh feel so tender and warm. She wasn't sure, but Starfire felt like was starting to associate the physical feeling of joy to the action after her grebnacks' been massaged so many times. Especially when her boyfriend placed his index fingers over her nipples, pushing them inward and swirling them. This was causing the girl to giggle since it felt ticklish. Moving one hand down to her pussy, Robin lightly flicked her clit, making Starfire breath raggedly. "R-Robin." She pleaded. "Do not tease me so. Please, take me." Smiling, the Boy Wonder obliged as he skootched back and aimed his erect dick towards her entrance before pushing himself in. Plunging in, the two moaned in glee as they rocked back and forth, Starfire's breasts bouncing up and down. Placing his hands back onto her bosom, the alien princess smiled mischievously. "You are a naughty boy, are you Dick?"

"You make me naughty... Kori." Robin defended playfully. "I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"And I am lucky you are my boyfriend, Dick. You are my greatest source of joy. I know I have said it before, but nothing else compares. Dick, keep moving!" Starfire told him as she could feel the pressure in her body start to become too much.

"Star... I love you so much!" Robin told his best friend as he hammered into her, leaning down so that he could kiss her passionately. She responded while returning the kiss,

"I... love you too... Robin. I feel... so alive!" However, that wasn't 100% true until he pinched her nipples, which really made the Tamaranean feel alive as she climaxed as early as usual, spraying his bed and their groins in her juices as she came over and over again as the seconds passed. In a relentless fashion, Robin continued to fuck her silly as he proceeded to suck on Starfire's left nipple.

"Ro-Robin! It feels sooooo goooood!" The alien girl whined with joy as the hormones raced through her heated body. Wanting it more, Starfire wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to plunge him in even deeper.

"Me too! I feel like... I'm going to cum!"

"Do it! Use me to satisfy yourself!" Starfire pleaded, both of them rocking into each other as fast as their bodies could allow until the titan leader eventually climaxed, both screaming into each other's mouths as they kissed with all the love they could muster. When all was good and done, Robin slumped over Starfire's body, both enjoying each other's proximity.

"That... felt great."

"I... agree. I love... you." Starfire sighed.

"I... love you too... Star." After resting and kissing for a few minutes, Starfire requested,

"May you please get off? I want to tend to you now." Obliging, the Boy Wonder rolled over, thus allowing the Tamaranean to move and let herself get close to his flaccid dick. Taking one of the ends of her ponytails, she wrapped her hair around the penis and proceeded to give her boyfriend a hair wrapped handjob. As it slowly grew, she also took the time to lick the glans, tasting the spiciness of his fluids. When it got fully erect, the girl got her hair out of the way to suck him off instead. Robin just laid their quietly moaning, just appreciating the moment. After about a minute of sucking, she got an idea. Sitting up, Starfire got the ribbon and tied it around her bust, making sure it was really tight so that it didn't slip off. Since the ribbon was tied at the swell of her breasts, that really made the flesh above and below bulge out. Next, she wrapped his penis up again with one of her ponytails. What came next however was that the princess lowered herself in a way where his dick was shoved in between her tight cleavage. A ribbon tied hair assisted boobjob. If Robin believed he reached Cloud 9 in the past, he then shot past that now into heaven with how the hair gave a tingling texture as her soft cleavage gave his appendage a really good sensual feeling. Lowering her upper body even more, her tits were further squeezed against his groin, both enjoying the added pressure. As if that weren't enough, she even started licking his glans again, making sure no piece of his shaft was unattended.

"K-Kori. Amazing. It's... it's too..." Robin tried to warn, but this much stimulation was more than he could bear and climaxed again, only spurting precum this time since not enough time passed. The most it got to was her chin before spurting and dripped down on her chest and hair wrapped around his penis. "Aw... sorry... Kori." He tried to apologize, but the fellow titan shook her head.

"It is okay. I guess I was too good at pleasuring you."

"Let's sleep together now. I'm getting tired. We can continue this first thing tomorrow." Robin yawned. Starfire agreed with her leader and snuggled up with him after untying the ribbon. After a little adjustment, not only were they wrapped in each other's arms wrapped under the same blanket, they were also wrapped up in her ponytails. Robin sure loved her hair.

"I love you Kori. Goodnight."

"I love you too Dick. Goodnight." After saying their goodnights, they let slumber take hold, and both went to sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That wasn't the only special time that was happening in the tower for once. In Beast Boy's room, he was sleeping until the sound of a portal opened up, and a thin book was thrown at his body, waking him up.

"Agh! Wha?!" The changeling cried out before spotting the portal. "Rave? I wasn't expecting her to wake me up for this today." Confused, but by no means willing to turn down having another sexy time with his friend with benefits, he stepped through the portal. And what he saw shocked him. "Whoa!"

"Yep. I'm a maid this time." The sorceress confirmed his disbelieving eyes. She wore a kind of maid costume where the skirt flared out down to halfway her thighs, a perfect circular opening if one looked at a low enough angle upwards. The front was covered by a white apron coving the skirt, while her upper torso was covered except for the center keeping the two sides together by interlocking string. The outfit had no sleeves connected at the shoulders yet the majority of her arms were covered in cloth. The same was for her legs, kept up by garter straps. To top it off was the classic piece a maid wore on her head, along with her hair in a short ponytail in the back. Her neck and shoulders were covered by the power limiting cloth she always wore for these times together. And based on the deep pink blush on her face, the half-demon girl was trying very hard not to betray any negative emotion about this.

"Oh, and why, may tell, are you so cranky for a maid?" He asked, attempting to play along but nervously kept his guard up.

"Because this is utterly humiliating. I could sense you wanted me to dress as a maid for Christmas. I didn't read your thoughts, and I knew you were doing nothing more than fantasizing, but this just feels so... wrong."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's just a fantasy." He tried to reason, but she shook her head.

"I knew you'd say that, but I also knew you probably would ask for this later down the line. So... why not just get it over with?" Raven explained herself.

"Well, I do have to admit, you are a definite thing of beauty, Rae Rae." Beast Boy complimented, making the girl blush even more.

"Whatever." She brushed off. "So... Master. What perverted sexual desires would you have me do?"

"Are you sure you really want this?" He asked, but the titan's angry face told him to just go along with it. "Alright then. Umm... how about a handjob to start things off?

"That's all? What a pitiful master I have." Raven complained before sighing. "Very well. Sit down on my bed and I'll tend to you." Beast Boy did as he was told and removed his pants and underwear. Raven placed herself over his groin, taking hold of his dick. With no care to it, she jerked him off with consistent, repetitive pumps. For once, she smiled as she saw her master groaned from the scratchy material covering her hand while also seeing the penis grow to its full length. "I can feel you twitching. Is it because of my sleeve? Its gross, like a slimy monster." The half-demon sorceress continued to stroke him harder, making her master pant. "How are you feeling Master? What's it like having a maid tend to your perverted fantasies?"

"It feels... so good." The shapeshifter was able to respond. "The material helps... but it's being given a handjob by the most beautiful girl of my dreams doing it that make me feel happy." For a couple of seconds, Raven stopped as she processed this, only to resume with a bigger smile and blush on her face, full of determination that was lacking before.

"Calling me that in a maid outfit of all times. I know you called me beautiful before, but any girl would look cute in a ridiculous costume look this. You really are the worst."

"At least I... compliment you. I know some masters... don't say thank you. That reminds me in fact... thank you for doing this."

"At least you're grateful then. You're welcome, my perverted master. Just for that, I'll ingest your sperm. Just tell me when." The sorceress maid said as she continued jerking him off with even greater force, almost to the point of being painful. Although, the small bit of pain he felt wasn't enough to deter his pleasure. If anything, it made the pleasure more intense.

"Ra-Rave... I can feel it! It's... coming out!" Reacting quickly to his cries, the titan maid covered his glans with her mouth, taking in his gooey white semen. She couldn't tell or not, but it almost seemed like his essence tasted sweeter than normal. Probably all the holiday food he's been eating. After sucking the rest out, Raven moved her head back so she could breath air through her hot mouth. While his penis was going down, it didn't go completely phallic either, prompting the female to ask Beast Boy,

"What, was my hand not enough for you?"

"How could... it?" The green teen panted. "I haven't... even gotten a... boobjob yet."

"How vulgar and repulsive of you." Raven tried to keep up her tsundere act, but her smile and blush no longer could keep up the act. Positioning herself over his dick, the maid sorceress sandwiched his dick between her breasts and moved them up and down like routine, at the very least trying to get it hard again. "How does it feel to be serviced by my breasts?"

"They're so soft." The green teen moaned gleefully. "It's like you have... marshmallows on your chest."

"That's a stupid idea." Raven said, though not losing the smile and determined eyes as she applied more pressure. "Why would my breasts be the equivalent sugary gelatin? It'd be like calling your thing a hot dog. And hot dogs are not stiff. Although... it does feel hot like one. I can feel it twitch, especially if I rub my nipples against it." As she did rub her nipples against his glans, it sort of tickled making him chuckle.

"Wait, stop Rave. That tickles. I'm going to come soon."

"Good." And with that, she gave her teammate more service by licking the head of his shaft.

"Ra-Raven!" He cried out as she gulped down even more of his essence. There wasn't a lot this time around, but the sweet taste of his goo still filled her mouth. Once his dick stopped spurting, Beast Boy laid down on his back, panting like he ran laps as a cheetah. Not finished however, Raven moved her comrade's body further down her bed before proceeding by taking off the torso part of her clothes, underwear included. The next thing she did was rub her pussy over the underside of his penis, catching it between his pelvis and her valley.

"Now now, Master. You can't stop now. You haven't even pleasured me once. Now I want a taste down there."

"Ra-Raven... I want you." Beast Boy pleaded, watching her grey body glistened with a tiny amount of sweat and her breasts, now slightly red from the friction, swayed back and forth. "I-I want-"

"Shush now. I know what it is you want." The half-demon sorceress told him, sensing what he wanted to say. Feeling his dick becoming sufficiently hard now, the female titan raised her hips and plunged down on his erection. Wanting to take over the situation, Beast Boy managed to flip each other over to the side, surprising her. Beast Boy bent down to kiss her, along with play with her breasts by either pulling them around or squishing them together. Raven groaned in pleasure as he was finally returning the favor. Pumping himself deep into her vagina, Beast Boy could feel her tight insides each time he went inside, enjoying the experience as he always does. Wanting even more though, the green titan moved her legs over her body, basically folding her in half, picked her up while resting her legs over his shoulders, and fucked her while sitting over the edge of the bed, letting her full weight plunge deep onto him. Raven shouted in ecstacy. "Ahhh! So deep! You're piercing me so strongly!" Beast Boy loved her cries of fulfillment. She took full advantage of him, and now the order is now reversed. He could feel her breasts that were in between her legs rubbing and bouncing up and down against his chest, especially the nipples. "Yes, penetrate me fully! Yes! Yes! Shake me as hard as you can! Fuck me silly!"

"Raven... I can feel it coming out again!" The changeling told her.

"Yes, please! Pour your seed into me! I want to feel your hot semen fill my womb! Please, do it!" Both screamed out as they came at the same time, her pussy clenching onto his dick while it spurted his cum filled her womb, giving the female titan a warm tingly sense. While he was on his high, Beast Boy made sure to drop his friend on her bed instead of the floor, before collapsing on said bed on his back. Both teenagers exhausted, they crawled to where her pillows were and simply cuddled, waiting for their bodies to recover.

"Rave... you look so cute and peaceful right now." Beast Boy said to her. She looked both flattered and annoyed.

"You're going to... call me that now? You sure... have the worst timing." Her expression softened into a full, gentle smile. "However... that did feel amazing. I want... one more."

"I think I might squeeze some more out." Getting up, he was over his friend's body, appreciating her shiny, sweaty body. He rubbed his dick against her lower entrance. "So, how much do you want to be violated?"

"So much, please." She begged. "Shove that cock into my pussy. Make this feel wonderful." Once his penis was hard enough, Beast Boy pushed his way inside, both groaning in joy. The shapeshifter again leaned forward and kissed Raven, the two loving how much their bodies felt against each other. "Don't stop, please. You feel too good."

"You feel good too, Mama. Let's get to the end!" The green teen exclaimed as he went at her at full force, trying to please her as best as he could at this point.

("He's so strong. So headstrong. What is this feeling? Am I?") Raven didn't get to finish her thoughts since more time passed then what it felt like and in due time, both climaxed and shook the bed with how much they cheered, feeling the hormones racing through their bodies, bringing them back to Nirvana for another moment. Beast Boy collapsed on Raven, whom didn't care about him lying on top of her. "Sooooo... gooooood." Raven sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed. Waiting a few minutes so that they could speak without panting, the male titan looking hesitant. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Could you give me one more thing for Christmas?"

"What?"

"I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He inquired, his face filled with wishful hope. Thinking about it, it has been a many good months since then, and nothing terrible came out of it. Eh, what the hell?"

"Sure. I love you too. Just don't expect me to act all girlfriend like though." The half-demon warned, but had a soft smile regardless.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." The two then kissed, letting their sleep to be filled with sugar plum fairies and harmless demons respectively.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Whoo, this certainly took awhile to make. Both in waiting for the right time and actually writing the words. Well, I hope I didn't write this chapter too badly. I feel like I'm somewhat rusty so I don't know how faithful or ooc each character was. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Merry Christmas.


	20. Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of episode 49: Dreams

'Twas a night before... well, nothing special, when all throughout the tower, nary a titan was moving at the late midnight's hour. They all laid snug in their beds, while random strange thoughts buzzed in their heads. The Hive made mischief earlier in the day, and when the titans beat them the public shouted YAY! Now as the titans smile happily in their slumber, let's look in their heads by season number. Season one was Robin, the leader of the team. Brilliant as he was he often overbuilt with stressful steam. In his head we shall go, and what he is dreaming we shall know.  
\----------------------------  
Robin was swimming underwater, enjoying the cool water and exotic environment. The seaweed was a healthy green, all the fish were happy, and it almost sounded musical down here. Wait... in the distance there was singing. Getting closer, he could hear the words.

"I'm ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a fire and why does it-

What's the word?

Burn?" As Robin swam closer to a cove, he looked inside to see a beautiful mermaid. Her crimson red body length hair floated around her body, shining a beautiful orange glow. Her eyes shined like peridot gemstone, because it wasn't only her iris that were green, but the sclera as well. Her long and thick tail reflected light with its brilliant purple scales. But the biggest thing about her, literally, was her floating bosom. They were gigantic! Each floating orb of flesh was easily twice the size of her head! And with every movement she made, they floated with a second later. It didn't help her seashell bikini looked like it was barely keeping them contained. But she looked sad, as she forlornly stared up at the surface, holding her hand out to reach it.

"When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world"

Floating slowly back down to the ground, she laid herself down on a rock, hiding her face behind her ams and burying it into her pillow like bosom. Wanting to help her, Robin slipped through the hole he was looking through and announced himself.

"You want to see the world above?" She looked up and gasped in sheer shock.

"A human?! How are you here?! And... you want to help me?" She asked hopefully. "If you can help I would be so grateful. I am trapped here and my breasts are too big to get through the holes." She cupped her bust to show how huge they were.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here!" Robin heroically exclaimed as he got out and threw an explosive birdarang, which blew up a wall allowing a big enough hole.

"Oh thank you, handsome stranger!" She cheered as she hugged him, squishing her large chest into his, feeling like big marshmallows. His face went lax with enjoyment. Shaking his head, he said,

"Please, call me Robin. Do you where land is?"

"Follow me." She answered as they began to swim in a direction, eventually finding land. But as they got near, the mermaid looked hesitant.

"What's wrong?"

"It is just that I have never done this before. No legs."

"Don't worry then." Getting behind the female, the human held her in his arms like a bride. "Just leave it to me."

"Okay." Holding onto him tight, Robin walked up the underwater slope until they reached above the surface. Once they did, her tail magically turned into long and shapely legs, making the mermaid gasp. For Robin, it wasn't just the appearance of her legs that attracted his attention. Her hair, which floated with the current of the water, instantly fell down due to gravity and dragged through the sand. And with gravity taking full effect of her breasts, her seashell bra couldn't take the weight and snapped apart, spilling over her sides. With the weight shifting too much forward, they both fell onto the sand with surprised yelps. Robin got off of her as soon as he could.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Robin, it is okay. They do feel... really heavy out here." Robin couldn't believe his eyes. Under the water, they looked mostly spherical and mostly floated around her ribcage. But now, seeing her trying to get up and failing multiple times, her breasts reached nearly to hands when on all fours, and had a slight pear or teardrop shape considering how thin her ribcage was. And each time she fell down, they'd flatten out to the sides and bounce against the ground with how jiggly they are. "Ooooh, my chest is too heavy!" She complained.

"Not to mention you've never used legs before." Robin commented. You'd probably fall down as much even if you... uh..." He didn't finish that sentence as not to be rude.

"Well, regardless, I must thank you Robin for bringing up here, and helping me know what the feeling of legs is like, even if useless."

"Well, there's another thing about legs that could make you smile. What's your name, by the way?"

"Kori, and what do you mean?" She answered and requested.

"What a unique name. And this is what I meant." Going to her feet and trapping them together, he started tickling them, causing the girl to go into an uproar of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! I have-HAHAHA-never-HA-felt this much-HAHAHA-joy before! Please-HAHAHA-stop please!" She begged, her laughing causing her breasts to jiggle. Once he stopped, Kori rolled onto her back, her right breast sloshing over to the right side. "That was, hehe, quite the experience. Is there a way I could repay you?"

"Nah, helping people is what I do for a living. No big deal." He tried laughing off, but she insisted.

"Oh I must insist. You brought me this far, so want to repay you." It was then she noticed his erection in his pants. "Wait, I recognize those lumps. You are the aroused, yes?" Caught in the act, Robin sighed.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just that you're so beautiful." Kori smiled from his compliment.

"Why thank you." When she tried to move to him, she had difficulty and groaned in effort trying to sit up due to her breasts weighing her down, until she gave up. "Umm, could you come help pull me?" The way she looked so helpless and beautiful as she extended her arms out compelled him to obey.

"Oh, sure." He grabbed hold of her arms and tugged, helping her sit up right, but then the girl took the opportunity to pounce and tackle him to the ground. "Agh, what are you doing?" He asked, his back hurting slightly.

"I do apologize for that, but I needed to get to this." She replied. Her breasts were nearly over his crotch, and he himself could feel how heavy they were. No wonder she couldn't stand, even if she did have legs as strong as a normal person. Unzipping his pants, she took out his erect dick, standing high at 8 inches high. "So this is what a human cock looks like, from what the sailors have said." She marveled his full length, before scooping up as much breast flesh as she could gather and mushed it together so that it was sandwiched. Oh man, it was like they each weighed 20 lbs! "Oh, I cannot even see it within my cleavage! And it feels so warm." With considerable effort, she picked up her bosom, only to plop them down on his lap with a massive jiggle as they spilled off his lap each time. "Geez, I never thought these weigh would so heavy on the surface. How do they feel?"

"Heavenly." He uttered, lost in this realm of softness and euphoria in his head.

"Oh, I felt it twitch. What could that possibly mean for a human male?" Kori wondered as she gave him a slow yet very impactful boobjob, sending Robin a cloud higher than 9 with each plop.

"Kori, please suck it." Robin managed to gasp. The former mermaid appeared to be confused. "Will that further please you?" After he nodded to her question, she nodded. "Very well then." Pushing her bosom aside, she revealed his wet penis and put her mouth around it to suck.

"Oh god, yes! Wrap your tongue around it!" Doing as told, she let her tongue slather its saliva on his shaft, making it more excited. It didn't take very long before it became to much and his semen burst out, drenching the inside of her mouth with hot goo. She moaned as his essence poured down her throat, drinking it all until he was done. Moving her head back to breathe, the cool beach air mixing with her hot pants.

"Ah, so hot. This is the sexual fluid you males make? It is... spicy." Looking down at the lax man laying underneath her, she giggled. "It appears that I was successful in pleasing you. That makes me happy." Feeling something brush against her chin, she looked down and saw that his cock was still at full mast. "Looks like one shot wasn't enough." The former mermaid giggled again as she dragged herself to his face, and kissed the nose. "Do not worry, for I'll take care of you until you are satisfied." Using her legs to awkwardly position herself over his dick, she lowered her pussy down onto his shaft, crying out in glee. "Ah, how glorious! It fills me up so much!" Feeling her boobs spilling over his sides, Robin decided to take charge and grab her massive mammaries, making the girl gasp as he brought her nipples to his mouth and sucked.

"Oh god! That feels so...AHH!" Kori couldn't even finish her sentence as she pumped her hips up and down, her breasts sloshing over his face, making it a little difficult to breathe. Once he started thrusting into the former female, she screamed in ecstacy. "AHHHH! So good! You are reaching into my deepest part! You are just so great Robin!" Kori panted as they fucked each other with great vigor and strength. Kori could feel it coming. Both her own release and Robin's. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad. Both screamed as her pussy clamped down on Robin's dick, causing it to spurt more cum into her womb. "So hot! I love this feeling!" Kori exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Once their climaxes have passed and their bodies could relax, Kori collapsed on top of the human male. But since her boobs were so big, staying like that could result in his suffocation, Robin pushed her off so that the girl was on her back. Both breathed heavily as the sun warmed their bodies.

"That was... awesome." He sighed, happily content.

"So that was sex. It truly was... wonderful." She agreed. Wanting more though, Kori rolled to her front, her right breast plopping heavily into the sand as a result, and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. "Please, give it to me one more time. I wish to feel you pour more of your stuff inside me."

"Rearing to go again? All right then, I'll take you up on it. Getting up, he went over to Kori's wide butt and rubbed his flaccid dick over her pussy, trying to rile himself up again. "Kori, what was that song about that you were singing? I only heard the last two verses.

"I am fascinated by the humans thanks to all the various objects that fall into our domain, but my father forbids me from interacting with humans. I do not know why."

"I can see why. Humans can be dangerous to things they don't understand."

"But you are not dangerous." She countered.

"Doesn't mean others aren't." Finally, Robin was hard after enough teasing and shoved himself in. Kori's breasts swung back and forth from their hips colliding, though that didn't last long since her bosom was so heavy it only took two before she collapsed and fell face first into her cleavage with a muffled grunt. Figuring she'd need some help, Robin too the time to take her extremely long hair, wrapped it and tied it around her bust so that it wouldn't bounce around so wildly." Given the size that they were, it was like the former mermaid was wearing a sarashi of her own hair and was itching to just burst out. Once they got back to it again, Kori began to laugh and gasp at the same time.

"Oh Rob-in! My nip-ples! Tick-lish!" She barely got out as her tits bounced, her nipples constantly brushing across tight strands.

"I can tell you're really enjoying this!" Robin remarked.

"This is the best! Harder! Harder!" She pleaded. Turns out they were too heavy as the knot keeping her hair up came undone and her breasts dropped out, causing her to plop face first down on them again.

"Hold on, I'll help you!" The human said as he took her torso and lifted her back towards his chest while sitting themselves down onto the sand, and swiftly wrapped his arms around both of her breasts, though barely meeting finger to finger.

"AH! This feels so great! You are going in so deeply!" This was rather true, since there was an additional 40-ish pounds onto of the vagina and penis alignment, that meant there was much more force when she went down onto his shaft. This much force was driving him crazy.

"Kori... I'm going to... cum again." He uttered.

"Is that the squirting part? Than do it! I want to cum again like you!" It didn't take very long until they climaxed together at the same time again, both shouting their extreme pleasure as hormones raced through their veins and their voices echoing for miles around. But alas, the climax can only last so long as they fell onto each other's backs, Kori's breasts spilling towards the sides, trapping them both. They both stayed silent until Kori spoke up.

"I... loved... that." She commented.

"Me too." This was... the greatest thing... ever." Robin panted, loving the weight over him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin hummed in with a smile full of delight, unaware his blanket was now wet in the dead of night. Moving onto season two, which is odd, because it's about a titan long gone that was terribly flawed. So instead of a girl who has fallen when dire, we shall go to another girl called Starfire. The most bubbly of the bunch, and pure of heart, some would say her role is the most important part. As we enter her dreams, which if filled with Robin, let's see what she sees that'll make her heart go throbbin'.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Starfire was in her room, combing her hair when there was a knock on her door. Turning to it, she says,

"You may come in." It opens, and in comes the leader of the titans, Robin. But unlike reality, he's as ripped as all get out. His legs have clear lining of where each muscle ends and begins in his skin tight pants, his barrel chested torso stretched the top to perfect tightness, rippling across his body, his arms were those of a dedicated body builder, capable of obliterating short of concrete slabs with a single karate chop. His face, instead of being somewhat boyish and a little angular looked like it was chiseled from marble and would qualify for world's sexiest man alone. But the one part that always makes her blush is the... generous package in his pants, a certain line that stretched down to the top of his knees, which is saying a lot since he's he's a solid foot taller than her at 6.6 feet, having to duck under the door before closing it. He's 1000% steamy hunk!

"Starfire." He said in a deeper, though not bass like tone.

"Y-yes?" She said, stuttering over how masculine he was.

"Can you help me? I seemed to have..." He flexed and all his clothes exploded off, revealing his godly athletic body. "Torn my clothes again, his teeth glinting behind his confident smile.

"O-oh. Th-that is th-the too bad." The Tamaranean stuttered, gawking at his display of masculinity.

"Starfire, I need you." Robin said, beckoning her to come.

"Yes." She whispered, standing up and walking to him, embracing his wide chest and well defined abs. Her girly body was tiny compared to his godly athletic body, but she didn't mind. In fact, she loved it. Grabbing her sides, the titan leader threw her up, causing the girl to yelp as he caught her in a way that she was folded in half, her legs pressed against both their bodies with his hands grasping her butt, squeezing them to make her moan. "Oh Robin." After moving her panties to the side, Robin manually aligned the tip of his lance with her pussy, and shoved her down, resulting in the alien princess gasp with enjoyment. Good thing Tamaranean females have their wombs higher up than human females, or else the top of the womb would've been punctured. "AH, Ah...Robin." She breathed in heavy want. Soon, he started pumping her up and down while she was forced to just accept it, being unable to give any input in this position. But this was always like this, her man asserting his dominance, but not taking advantage against her will. He started walking to her bed, each step pushing the head of his penis against her womb that much harder. Starfire couldn't get enough as she also panted with each step in time. He was so amazing. He was so strong for a human. Sure, he wasn't Tamaranean strong, but he just gives the kind of presence where her body does nothing but obey. It turns her on so much. Letting go of her body, she fell onto her back with a soft thump, feeling his meat lance pulling up against her walls as if willing to try and lift the alien warrior all by itself before he slid his dick out. She groaned in protest.

Grabbing the hem of her top, Robin shoved it up so her gerbnacks spill free, moving up and down from her breathing. Pushing them together, The Manly Wonder put both of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh X'Hal!" She cried out, her tits sparking with sensual electricity. Even his ability to suck was strong, since he could drink a blender's worth of a protein shake in two slurps. His tongue flicked her hardening nipples, making the princess whimper and moan. Letting go of her nipples after a particularly hard suck, letting her orbs slide down to the sides, he grinned in that hungry sort of way.

"You're just so beautiful, my princess." Robin complimented. "Your body is more beautiful than everything else I'd care to see." He then placed a finger that softly trailed down her body. "Your hair. Your face. Your breasts. Your pussy. Your butt. Your legs. Your feet. And especially..." His finger trailed up and tickled her haringor. "...your pussy." Moving down, he started licking her pussy, along with her clit, sending the poor Tamaranean into overdrive with hormones.

"AH! Oh thank you friend Robin! You are too kind! That hits the spot!" She gripped the hair of his head and pushed his face in further, wanting more. Within seconds, she already began to climax from the stimulation, drenching his face with her juices. He backed away, slurping what was on his face while he smiled.

"Cumming already? That's unbecoming of a princess. I guess I'll have to punish you!" Flipping her over onto her front, he aimed and shoved his meat lance right up her pussy, making her scream as she went wave after wave of climaxing in short succession. Not only that, he took her long hair with both hands and pulled them back like reins, jerking her hair back while pushing his dick further into her. While it admittedly hurt a little, it was just part of the fun where he totally dominates her while she climaxes endlessly all the while.

"AH! Yes, please ravish this shameless princess! Fuck me as hard as you can!" Starfire pleaded as her tongue hung out and tears streamed down her face from both the pain and extreme pleasure.

"Star, you're the best! I can feel it! I'm...GAAHH!" He shouted as loud as he could as he poured all he could into her, not just filling up the womb, but also the fallopian tubes and the pussy since his cum sprayed out as she was overfilled. Both screamed to the point that Starfire actually woke from her dream, sweating and panting from what just happened. Looking down, she saw a big wet spot on her blanket and in her bed.

"Oh shoot, I did it again." The girl bemoaned as she went to get the spare blanket and wrapped her self in that while laying on her plush toys after changing her lower pajamas. Taking a Robin plushie from her sleeping pile, she smiled and snuggled him close. "See what you are making me do Robin? You make my dreams too good." Letting the afterglow overtake her, Starfire went to sleep again.  
\------------------------------------  
Indeed, Starfire climaxes often in her sleep, meaning she has to frequently slumber on a toy heap. Onto season 3, we have the a titan that's half man half machine, Cyborg's his name with a grey and blue sheen. Since half his head is robotic with CPU and RAM, that means he can manipulate his dreams with a certain program. Depending on the mood, his dreams change with each desire, and tonight, he's wanting to dream of heroine that's quick to ire.  
\------------------------------------  
Cyborg, or rather Victor Stone as in his more mundane regular human dreams, was chilling out in his apartment, watching the Tennessee Titans facing off against the Jacksonville Jaguars.

"Booyah, stick it to those pussy cats! They ain't got nothing on the Titans!" Victor cheered, slurping a large soda. It was just then that a loud and very hard knocking came from his door. Groaning, Victor put the game onto record to watch later, then went to the door to see it was his close friend, Karen 'Bumblebee' Beecher, the resident hot-headed girl on the college block. So nicknamed for her attitude as sharp as a bee sting, thus making it hard for most people to hang out with her if they can't take it. She did have some friends though. Kori and Rachel as her female friends, her boyfriend Garth Tempest, and Victor himself, whom she affectionately calls 'Sparky' due to his love of robotics clashing with his huge football jock build. But something was very wrong, and it was that Karen was pissed off.

"Mind if I come in Sparky?" She requested, her eyes narrow and sharp. She entered anyway before she could answer.

"Something set you off, Bee?" He asked, one of the very few allowed to call her that.

"Ugh! It's just that Garth... he can be so boring from time to time! He's all "Oh, I can't party right now, I have to study." Or, "Karen, I can't have sex tonight, I might be too tired for swim class." Doesn't he realize that I have needs too?!" Growling, she plopped down on his couch and took one of his pizza slices to eat it.

"Sorry to hear that. He is quite routine, isn't he?" Victor sat down next to her.

"Too routine. I thought he was charming but after a few weeks he's become boring as bread. Perhaps I'll just break it off. I need a real fun man."

"Won't that be tough though? It's not like you're the most popular college student here. After all, you are a bumblebee." He joked.

"Hmm, it's their fault they can't handle me. Just filled with a bunch of either limp dick fraidy cats or sport obsessed meat heads who think with their dicks."

"So why come to me?" The male asked. Karen then blushed as she looked away while rubbing her legs together before crossing them.

"Cause my gal pals weren't available." She answered, though some of the sass she always speaks with were gone, betraying some vulnerability when confronted with the question. Thanks to his football training, he had the eagle eye skills to notice her nipples started poking through her yellow tank top, causing him to smile.

"Did you come here because I'm more fun?" He asked, placing his left arm around her shoulders, making the woman stiffen.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She responded, but her blush was becoming more apparent.

"Oh I think you do. The Bee I know doesn't stutter even when face to face with the biggest man on campus."

"Well of course Sparky. He may have the nickname of Mammoth, but not even Baran can push me around. No man can." She crossed her arms in a confident mood, but shivered as his big strong hand travelled down her back.

"And yet you're quivering under my touch."

"You'd better watch it Sparky, or you'll really feel my sting." She tried threatening, but the way her let his fingers slide up and down her back was getting her into heat.

"Tell me Bee, if Garth is a limp dick, and Mammoth is a meat head, then what does that make me since I'm both an engineer and a football player?" He questioned with clear seduction in his voice, his hand going down to her butt and squeezing. She gasped, not sure whether she really wanted to do this or not, even if it felt good.

"Victor, please..." She tried to speak, but it was like all the lust that's been building up in her was finally being satisfied by a much needed other.

"Please what, give you some of this?" His right arm reached over and cupped her right breast, pinching the nipple, making her pant and squirm. Finally having enough, she slapped his hands away and flipped herself over to face his surprised face, her eyes hungry and her mouth grinning with mischief.

"You want to play Sparky? Fine, but I'm leading this little dance, got it?"

"Of course." He replied nervously, putting his hands up in surrender. Her smile became bigger.

"That's more like it." Nodding her head in victory, she got off him to go towards his pants, unzipping it only for his massive shaft to smack her in the face. "Ah! Why'd it do that, huh?" She sarcastically asked, nearly sounding like a complaint.

"You were just too close is all."

"Well, I'll certainly say that you're bigger than I'd have guessed, but who says this will impress me?" Karen tried scoffing, but inside she was a bit intimidated. ("Shit! Garth isn't tiny, but Sparky sure beats him in length by inches. I wonder how much I can fit?")

"I see that look on your face. You want it, don't ya?" Victor chuckled. Brought out of her thoughts, Karen looked back up at her friend with an annoyed expression.

"Shut up. I'm not a pervert like you are apparently. I wouldn't have figured you be this hard after one grab of my butt." It was then that Victor looked bashful and embarrassed, looking away to her surprise.

"Well, truth be told Karen, I've always... loved you. I just didn't know how to express myself with your personality and when you and Garth became a couple I just let the whole thing drop and just be friends." Karen gasped. He had feelings for her and didn't go for it? He always seemed the kind of guy to always just go for it regardless of the situation. Then again, given her general attitude towards men, he was justified in thinking she'd shoot him down like a duck. She's done so towards everyone else.

"I see." She uttered. "Well then, if it's alright with you, perhaps this will make up for it?"

"It'd be a start." He admitted. Nodding in obligation, Karen gripped his semi-hard penis with her right hand and began jerking him off. She could feel the appendage become thicker and thicker with Victor moaning in glee. Once he was fully erect, he requested, "Could you please suck it?" Nervous about how it'd taste, she reluctantly licked it, only for it to not taste anything, aside from a mild taste of soap, meaning it was cleaned just recently. ("At least he's clean. I likely wouldn't continue if it tasted bad.") So the woman kept bobbing her head back and forth, only really reaching to the back of her teeth since she didn't want to gag on it. "Aw yeah, Bee. That's feels so good." He commented, a smile evident on his face. She managed a small smile, glad that she wasn't doing a bad job at this. She even started licking it as well. Within minutes, he was panting and was trying to warn her. "B-Bee, I can feel it. I'm about to-Ugh!" He grunted, as his penis twitched before a stream of hot cum filled her mouth. She moaned as she tried to keep it all in, but some spilled out and dripped onto the couch. Once she was sure he was good and done, she moved back, having swallowed it all, breathing heavily to cool down her mouth.

"Whoo, not bad at all Sparky. Certainly more than Garth ever gave me when I blew him." Noticing that his dick wasn't going flaccid, she smiled. "Seems like that you're even better in endurance. You've got quite the package." She complimented, impressed.

"Thanks, but we can stop if you'd like."

"Ha, no way Sparky." Karen declined as she stood up to drop her skin tight black jeans, showing a pair of red-orange panties. "You convinced me to ride this out to the end." Dropping her underwear, she told him, "Come on Victor, drop your clothes. I'd be unfair if I'm the only one naked." He proceeded to do as she said until they were both nude. Karen was used to seeing the athletic bodies of the various sports teams that tried to woo her, so they always failed to impress her. But having a friend that was both muscular and capable of tolerating her sass? That was a winning combination. He couldn't help but gawk at her, making Karen giggle. She's certainly going to have fun with this. "What, see something you like?" She asked as she posed, flaunting her curves, her breasts jiggling in the free air.

"You just look so hot." Victor replied, stroking his dick.

"Right back at you, Sparky. Sit back down so that we can really get into business." With Victor sitting back down, Karen once again straddled him and positioned herself over and stuck his dick right up her asshole.

"Whoa, now that's tight!" Victor groaned with a smile. "Wouldn't have figured you liked anal."

"I didn't think to bring a condom, and I bet you don't have any since it's not like ladies are pounding on your door everyday." She replied, pumping herself up and down making her breasts bounce. "Damn, you sure fill me up good! Almost feels like it could get stuck in me till you cum."

"Well then, let me help you!" He took hold of her hips and started driving his shaft even deeper in.

"Ah, that's it! Pierce me even deeper! I want it!" Karen started to play with her right breast while also rubbing her clit. The two continued like this for a couple of minutes until Victor was feeling like he was about to burst.

"Bee...I'm going to..."

"Go ahead Sparky! Give it to me!" Eventually, the two came at once as his seed sprayed up her rectum while her pussy sprayed its juices over his groin, drenching his body and the couch underneath. Karen carefully laid herself down on Victor and snuggled up to him. "Well... that was... fun."

"Yeah. It was... great." He sighed. The day after, Karen 'Bumblebee' Beecher broke up with Garth and immediately switched to Victor, and dared anyone to call her a slut, for they'd feel the now combined wrath of her stinger sharp wit and anger and Victor's intimidating physique and clever pranks via engineering. From that day forth, they were the college power couple.  
\-------------------  
Switching back from a digital dream to a real one, at this point we're a little over half way done. Season 4 is where we'll see in a room of dark haven, the bed room of the half-demon girl Raven. Due to her powers her emotions are suppressed, which can make anyone else in her shoes quite stressed. But she's used to it, especially now, because fucking her green teammate with black cloth was how. In her dreams that are usually barren and bleak, she's now having a dream that doesn't make her feel like a freak.  
\-------------------  
It was in the medieval times in the land of Azarath. The land was ruled by the horrible tyrant, King Trigon. Unless a law benefited the king, the land was ruleless and unsupervised, meaning everyone was at the mercy of evil whenever it struck. He had a sole daughter named Raven, the princess of the land. Recently, a group of bandits tried to rob the king and kidnap the princess to get a ransom. But the attempt was thwarted when their knight, a green changeling known as Beast drove them off with his ferocious ability. While all the knights of the king were cold blooded killers, Beast was the exception, though put up a good display to fool the king. He loved the princess, but never spoke a word towards her for the world made her cynical and believe that all men were evil, and those who weren't simply didn't have the mind to act on them. But behind her stoic poker face, she could see in his eyes that he had a heart, a soul, for they shined not with malevolence or thirst for blood, but rather compassion, consideration and hope. Even though he never said a word to her, she always wondered what his voice sounded like. She wanted to call Beast her friend. When Beast was hurt by the bandits, King Trigon wished to just leave him for dead, but Raven wished to save him, for his shapeshifting abilities have always been great use for the King. Reluctantly he agreed.

Beast opened his eyes groggily, groaning from his wounded side.

"Thank goodness." A familiar voice said in relief. He turned to his princess sitting by his bed, along with her personal hand maiden Kori. "I was starting to worry you wouldn't wake up." Realizing what she said, her automatic guard came up and she looked away with annoyance. "But only because I'm the princess. Princesses must worry about all her subjects. Don't think you're special or anything. I should punish you for making me worried until you learn how to be a responsible knight."

"Princess Raven, I believe Beast has gotten the point." Kori expressed. "Do not worry Beast. Princess Raven and I have been tending to your wounds." She explained with a smile, making Raven blush.

"Nobody asked you, Kori!" She complained. "Leave us in peace!" Even with the harsh tone and command, Kori still retained her smile as she exited the room and locked the door. Turning back to Beast, she tried explaining herself. "Look, I just felt obligated since you saved me and nothing more. You should be thankful that you're not a corpse on the street." Beast nodded while avoiding her eyes, and that just made her more irritated. "That's not a proper thank you for a princess. Say it properly." Having no choice, he spoke his first word towards his milady.

"Thank you Princess."

"There, was that so hard? Honestly, why have you never spoken to me before? I always thought either you were boring or were too stupid to speak." When he said nothing, her face dowered again. "Do I have to ask you again? When I ask you a question, you must answer me."

"Forgive me milady. It's just that a lowly knight such as myself doesn't deserve to speak to someone as fair and beautiful as you." She blushed from his confession, but covered it up by scoffing.

"As you should. Every other knight is a cold hearted pig who only cares about meat and fighting." But after a few seconds of saying that, he appearance began to deflate and looked vulnerable. "But...you probably could've asked how I was doing every so often.

"I'm sorry." Beast replied. "I didn't know."

"Well, now you do, so take more responsibility. And...thank you...for saving me. I'm relieved that you're okay now."

"Thank you Princess." Not wanting the only knight she likes calling her that, she growled.

"Please, you don't have to be so formal. As princess, I wish for us to be friends." She practically ordered rotating her body so that she planted her hands onto the bed and stared at him with determined, if confused eyes.

"Even if you say something like that..." He tried to argue, but she wasn't having it.

"Look, I'm already in an embarrassing situation as it is. Just call me Raven, idiot."

"As you wish, Raven." he obliged.

"Of course you will have to call me princess around others, but in exchange of speaking my name, I need to know yours. It really not just Beast, right?"

"No. It's Garfield."

"Garfield? That's a rather human name for a changeling." She giggled out of amusement.

"I'm a mixed breed. My father's human. That's why I'm still humanoid but with green skin."

"Oh. I see." After mulling things over in her head, Raven then spoke, "Now that I know your name is Garfield, I can properly reward you now for your bravery. Garfield, I reward you with...a h-hug." She stuttered, feeling extremely bashful.

"A hug?" He questioned, wondering if he heard right.

"That's right, a hug. Any man would be lucky for my permission to do more than kiss my hand" Raven stood up. "Come on then, do it." She ordered. Figuring this would be the last chance he got, Garfield slowly stood up and carefully embraced her into a hug, even though he was naked. But despite that, Raven didn't mind and smiled with content, finally connecting with the one knight that's now her friend. He could feel multiple things against different parts in his body. His legs and dick felt the lower part of her dress, his abdomen against against the corset all royal women are forced to wear and her soft breasts squishing against his chest. Garfield sighed. For the first time in his life, he felt his body loosen from it's perpetual stiffness whenever Raven was around. He always stood straight and ready, whenever she needed him. But now, he can finally relax. Raising a hand towards her chin, he raised it so that the two kissed. It was soft and careful, like doing anything more will ruin the moment. But as the seconds passed, it was slowly going from simply placing their lips against each other to actively pressing them together until it reached to lip chewing and tongue wrestling, letting their lust, or dare I say, love overtake them. He could feel her trembling as his arms roamed her body, mostly the upper back since the corset and dress below were in the way. When it got to the point where kissing wasn't enough anymore, Garfield broke it off and grabbed hold of Raven's arms, turning the princess around and sat her down next to him on the bed to her confusion. That soon went away when his hands reached around and started massaging her breasts, making her breathe hitch.

"Please, don't be rough." She requested while his fingers sunk in. Snaking his arms into the opening of her upper dress, his fingers directly went into the flesh of her two orbs while also pressing into her hard nipples. She cried out as two of her weak points were being fiddled with like they were buttons. Grinning from the fact he all but torn down her walls, Beast retracted his hands and gently pushed her over so that her front rested on the bed, Raven breathing in ragged intervals. He went to her corset and took the time to untie all the strings and took the whole thing off of her, allowing the pale woman to fully breathe. "Thank you." She sighed, taking full lungs worth of breathe.

"You're welcome Raven." Garfield said before pulling her up and proceeding to take all but her underwear off. Raven felt exposed, never having presented a man with this much of her skin before, but was happy it was with her knight. He always wondered why she was so pale, even though she got enough sunlight since she's not a recluse. Shrugging, he got close to her again while letting his right hand rest over her shoulder while his left hand went to her groin and rubbed his finger against her cloth covered pussy. Raven started to pant even though they went back to kissing each other. She pressed herself into him, wanting his finger to go deeper, rub her harder while wanting him to touch more of her womanly body. Feeling his hard erection rub against her, Raven smiled in the middle of their kissing. She took hold of his cock and slowly jerked him off to get him more riled up. Soon, her hand felt the slipperiness of his precum slowly dripping down his hard penis, making it easier to pump the organ. This time, Raven broke the kiss as she gently pushed Beast down onto the bed and laid him out. "Raven?"

"I want to taste it." She replied with a short sentence, as she crawled over his legs, and let her face get very close to his dick. Brushing back her short hair, the princess began licking his shaft, getting a savory flavor. It didn't take long before she shoved the head into her mouth, feeling it slide along her tongue. ("It feels so hot and hard. I wonder if I'm doing a good job. Don't hold back Garfield.") The royal female thought as her head bobbed up and down.

"Raven, would it be too much to ask if you used your tits?" The green knight requested. Being brought out of her stupor, she gazed up at him somewhat annoyed.

("Even Garfield thinks about breasts it seems. Oh well, at least he deserves it.") Moving her head back to take his penis out, she scooted forward and sandwiched the appendage with her hands. Both were breathing heavily as she rubbed his dick with her modest mammaries. Her pale skin contracted uniquely against his emerald skin.

"God, that feels so great Raven. They feel so soft."

"I'm glad this pleases you." She replied, now feeling entranced again.

"May you please suck it again as well?"

("Plus, he continues to be polite. I guess I shouldn't mind his typical desires.") The princess figured as she lowered her head and proceeded to slurp any precum right out of him while her bust massaged the rest of the shaft. Feeling the fluids in his dick leave as well as his penis being taken care of with two soft orbs of flesh was too much for Beast, and within seconds he groaned strongly as he grabbed her head and forced it forward so that Raven deepthroated his entire shaft and felt his essence pour down her throat. She moaned weakly as the hot bodily fluid went directly to her stomach until his grip weakened, and she could move back and regain her breath, refilling her mouth with comparatively cool air. Once her mind was recomposed, the princess scowled at him. "You didn't give me any warning. Have you no shame?"

"Sorry Raven... you were just... too good." He panted, his back against the bed.

"Well then, you shall pay for this by allowing your princess to use your body as I see fit, and you don't move, or I leave." She threatened, but wasn't entirely convinced in herself she'd actually go through with it.

"I understand... Raven." He gasped, lying flat as a board while waiting for her to start her turn. With a nod of satisfaction, she straddled his hips and laid his limp penis so that it was in between her body and her pussy. The pale woman bent over and proceeded to kiss her knight again, wanting him fully erect again. As they kissed, she literally grinded her vagina into his penis trapped against his strong body, making the male winch even though it still felt good. As his dick hardened, Raven enjoyed the grinding more and more thanks to his stiffness rubbing against her clit, making the princess hornier and hornier until he reached full size again. Rearing her butt up allowed his dick to spring up and stand tall, and positioned it so that its aim was right into her. "Raven, are you sure?"

"You're the only man I've ever liked. If anyone is going to take my virginity its you." She answered, fully determined. Ending that discussion, she plunged herself down onto his shaft, gasping in pain as she tried to contain a shriek. Beast wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, along with kissing her so that she'd be partially distracted. ("Oh god! This hurts like Hell! But... this fullness. It feels... so satisfying. I feel complete.") Using her legs to push herself up and down, this caused her hanging breasts over her knight's chest to sway back and forth, letting their nipples tickle each other. ("Yes. So hot, so hard.") Both knight and princess groaned and moaned into each other's mouths as they had sex with one another, enjoying the closeness of the other. Feeling like their tickling nipples might push him to the edge too fast, Garfield cupped her swaying breasts and squeezed them with each synchronized movement, making her moan that much stronger. She relished the feel of his rough calloused hands playing with her chest. That just provided that much more friction when they brushed against her nipples. It especially helped when he decided to pinch her nipples, sending a spark of sensual electricity through her hormone filled body. She couldn't help but break the kiss and make all sorts of erotic noises. Her whimpering and gasping just made Beast want her more so he moved his hands, took hold of her hips and started bucking into her, sending the royal crazy as he reached farther an ever before. Her bosom bounced like jello while Raven tried to keep her noises in check but was obviously failing. Losing her grip on the bed sheets, Raven fell forward with her breasts squishing against his chest. In her sexual frenzy, she resumed kissing him to prevent herself from sounding too desperate and thirsty when that already long passed. Breaking the kiss, Beast groaned,

"Raven, I'm getting... really close. Should I... pull out at the last... second?" He asked, still retaining his chivalrous behavior. Feeling his dick twitching inside her, she shook her head.

"No. Pour it in me. I want to... cum with you... in me. Just let it out. Please."

"Raven, I'm-"

"Yes, cum in me! Pour it in!" The princess pleaded, wanting it so bad. Both screamed as he climaxed and his seed burst out into her womb while her walls tightened and clamped down on his dick. Both of them felt the full rush of adrenaline and dopamine racing through their blood. Their groins convulsed as they rode this climax out to the end. Eventually, they went limp with Raven laying on her green knight, both panting and resting in their shared afterglow.

"Your seed... is inside me. I feel like... I've fallen in love... with your body... and I wish... to fall in love... with you as well... Garfield."

"What about... the king? Won't he have... my head for this... if you get pregnant?"

"He's too old... to sire another child. If he wants his reign... to continue with his bloodline, he'll just... have to accept... his grandson or... daughter is half... changeling."

"Okay then. Raven... I'm so glad this happened."

"Me too." The princess agreed.  
\---------------------------  
As Raven had a wet dream that made her feel alive, let's head to the last titan of season five. Beast Boy is his nickname, the team's clown, who spent a lot of time assuring no one had a frown. In his dreams that we will conclude, let's see if this one will be the most lewd.  
\---------------------------  
A spotlight illuminated a black void with a naked Beast Boy in the center, whom looked about this way and that.

"Huh, what's happening?" He questioned. A second spotlight shined down, showing Raven smiling. "Hey Rave, what's-" He was cut off when she split into two Raven's one pink and one magenta. "Happy and Passion." He identified, only for them to split again, this time green and brown. "Brave and Sloth." Brown finally split to have orange next to her. "Rude. What's going on?"

"Just the best dream you'll ever have, Beast Man." Passion answered, letting her clothes disappear. "And that includes when we first met."

"Yeah, now it's two times the fun with four of us!" Happy cheered, his clothes vanishing as well.

"Are you intimidated by the numbers?" Brave questioned.

"Even if you are, we're not afraid to get down and dirty with this." Sloth spoke.

"So are doing this or are you going to gawk at us all night?" Rude asked impatiently. His erection rising fast, a grin graced his face.

"Are you kidding me ladies? I've always wanted a foursome, and it's with you guys!" He answered, making them all giggle.

"Then let's get to the fucking." Passion said as they all pounced on him. Sloth predictably took the easiest job of resting his head on her lap, giggling since his hair was tickling her clit and labia. Happy and Rude clung to his sides as they proceeded to kiss him repeatedly, enjoying the close proximity. Especially when his fingers dug into their pussies and pulled in and out at a rapid pace, making them wet. Passion and Brave captured his cock with both their busts to give a double boobjob. "How does it feel, Beastie Boo? Having your own harem of Ravens?" Passion asked, having fun with this situation.

"Don't hold back. Give us enough cum to make us all pregnant." Brave pleaded, wanting to feel his juices cover her face. "I can feel you getting hard in between my boobs. How cute." She teased. This much stimulation was too much for Beast Boy to possibly resist, and came rather quickly, but because this is a dream, he sprayed a whole bunch of semen instead of blanks. The two girls on his groin cheered as they got drenched in his juices.

"Amazing! There's so much!" Passion relished in his hot cum, licking her lips and then his still hard cock along with Brave. "Since this is a dream, the smell and taste of your cum is even better!"

"Certainly more so than the best tea we've ever drank." Brave added. After switching positions, Rude went first as she positioned her pussy over his dick, ready to plow in.

"Time to start with the best Raven in the house." The inconsiderate emoticlone boasted as she plunged down and gasped with a wide smile. "Ah! So deep! You feel so amazing in these dreams! It's reaching my womb, pushing my walls apart!" In sequence, each emoticlone got their fair share of his dick, getting filled to the brim at the end of each. Sloth did so in the downward dog position since it requires the least effort to maintain balance, while Beast Boy was getting peppered with kisses from Happy and Passion. Next was Brave as she rode him like a cowgirl while Happy and Rude played with her by messing with her clit and sucking her nipples, which was a little hard to do since her breasts were always bouncing up and down. Happy went afterwards riding him in the reverse cowgirl position as the green teen held her wrists, pulling her arms back. During this Beast Boy played with Passion and Brave's breasts while sucking one of their nipples at the same time, pleasuring four at once to their delight. Finally it was Passion's turn, settling for the missionary position since he was getting tired even in the world of dreams.

"That's right. Do what's best for you, my sweet BB." The lustful emoticlone whispered in his ear, not minding the slow rate he was giving her.

"Thank you... all of you." Beast Boy gasped, nearly on the verge of either waking up or falling into a coma of sexual bliss.

"You only deserve the best in your dreams, BB. Mess me up even more. You're so amazing."

"I can feel it. I'm going to cum again." He groaned, his hips starting to hurt from all the thrusting.

"Just release it. Let's cum together." She suggested, using her powers to send him over the edge once more and he came into her just as she came onto him, both shouting in ecstacy on Beast Boy's... sixth climax? At this point, who cares? As the green titan fell on his lovely partner, she giggled as she stroke his head.

"Don't worry. You'll be taken well care of. Because... we're not done yet." Using more of her power, she imbued him with more energy, and he was completely revigorated and no longer slow and sore.

"Wait, you could've done that at any point?" He questioned.

"I wanted the two of us to have a slow and passionate time together, not hot and wild like the rest of them. There's got to be a change of pace to keep things interesting. Plus, that means even more of us can have fun. Isn't that right, Raven?" She turned to her left, which is where he also looked to see the complete primary Raven, staring at him with cold, unreadable eyes.

"Well, you sure had your fun, didn't you?" She asked, her voice as hard as steel and in a foreboding tone.

"Wha-Wait Raven! They're all you, remember?!"

"But you...but you..." Raven's face contorted into a wrathful face, her fists tightening. "But you are mine alone! Not even my emotions can have you!"

"Oh please Raven. This kind of thing is literally a case of "What's mine is yours and yours is mine", since we're all Raven. It'd be unfair if you only had him in the real world and nothing for the rest of us." Passion argued, her voice never going outside its sultry tone.

"I'm sure he prefers me than any one of you alone or together in a group! Right?!" She asked the nervous titan dangerously.

"Uh...well..." He tried to answer but couldn't think of anything.

"Raven, it's just a dream. Anything can happen here. In fact..." All the other ganged up on the main Raven, stripping her of her clothes while she protested, and presented to Beast Boy like she was his newest target. "If you want to put what you said to the test, than let his dick decide what you say is true or not." Passion challenged.

"Ra-Raven?" The shapeshifter spoke, unsure what to do now. The sorceress grunted and caved.

"Ugh, fine. I guess it can't be helped then. But I'm going to be the one that fucks you." She stated as she went and pushed him down before planting her pussy onto her dick, thrusting as hard as she could. "How does it feel with the real me in your dreams, huh? I hope you're savoring this."

"It feels so good, Raven. So tight. You're the best!"

"That's right, because I'm all of them combined! I'm eight times better than any one of them combined, which is why you're mine alone, not theirs!"

"Like we'd follow that logic." Passion countered. "Come on girls, let's show BB we love him just as much as she does!" While Raven Classic screwed with him, Passion kissed Beast Boy while rubbing her breasts against his shoulder. Sloth again took his head and placed it between his legs so that his hair brushed against her crotch like before.

"Come on Raven, you find this emotion filled gangbang to be good, yes?" Happy tried coaxing out of the original before nibbling on her left ear.

"Even if I did, why would I give you the satisfaction?" She tried pulling her head back, but Happy simply followed, her breasts pressing against Original's arm.

"Look at that sex crazed boy. He's loving watching your tits bounce. Doesn't that make you feel hot and attractive?" Rude questioned, moving her Original's right side as the three watched him try to view all of their bouncing bosoms and jiggling thighs as much as possible.

"That's because he's a pervert, liking this kind of thing."

"Or maybe he's just not afraid to kick things up to 11." Brave remarked, a grin on her face. "After all, he did it with Passion and Happy last.

"Yeah! He's so sexy with how he's so open when it comes to us!" Happy giggled.

"He'll do anything if it involves us, isn't that right Beastie Boo?" Passion asked him, though he appeared to be lost in his lust, feeling so much stimulation at once.

"Oh, looks like he clocked out. Looks like we're took good for the brain dead boy." Rude chuckled.

"But you can still feel it, can't you? His dick growing inside you, growing hotter and increasingly twitching, right?" Brave inquired Original as her and Rude began to suck Raven's nipples, making her whimper.

"Wait! This is too erotic! Too much!"

"Come on, just admit that this makes you filled with so much joy. Why keep the charade up?" Happy goaded Original, wanting her to confess as she reached and starting rubbing her finger against her clit. Unable to hold it in any longer, Raven screamed,

"Alright fine, this is the hottest dream I've ever had! I just love him so much! He makes me feel so happy and complete! If he and I had a child I wouldn't mind! Even if they were grey or green I'd still love them! I-I-IIYYAAAHHHH!" Raven came like a crashing wave as her climax shot through all of them, like it was a freaking fireworks display. No, not even that. It's like having enough fireworks go off at once that it's like there's a miniature sun on the surface of the earth it felt so intense.

By the time Beast Boy recovered the functionality of his mind, his eyes opened and tried looking around.

"Wha? What happened?"

"See for yourself." Beast Boy turned his head towards the voice, and his eyes bugged out to see all of the emoticlones, even the ones he hadn't screwed with had big pregnant bellies, including the original laid out on a very long bed. Such a sight seemed both hilarious and strange at the same time.

"Wait...did I?"

"No. This is still the same dream. Even though none of us are pregnant, this is just what we feel like now." Raven cleared up. "Beast Boy, while I will have to punish you in the morning for turning all my emotions into deviants, I do still love you. While I don't want to be impregnated now...I would actually like to have a child. Or two." She admitted rather bashfully.

"Yeah, one for each of us!" Happy encouraged, but was shot down by Raven's dagger filled glare saying 'NO' to that amount.

"The point is, BB, that whenever you want this again, just tell us darling." Passion suggested.

"But not too often. The idea of pregnancy scares me." Timid pleaded while behind Brave.

"Yeah, and if you impregnate Raven too early, then I'll literally bite your dick and balls off for compensation!" Anger threatened with a shaking fist.

"Okay, okay!" Beast Boy replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry about those two." Knowledge stated. "Even if that were come to pass, we'd learn the know-how to overcome the obstacles."

"Morning is almost upon us." Raven said. "So..."

"Let's do this again some time!" Five of the eight emoticlones shouted before Beast Boy woke up, panting and feeling sore from...thrusting so hard through the night.

"Man, craziest dream ever. Ugh, I feel all sweaty." Looking under his blanket he reeled back. "And other things." Looking out the window to see it becoming a little past daybreak, he sighed. "Well, might as well take a shower and make breakfast for Raven."  
\-------------------------------------------  
And so as the morning grew brighter, the rest of the titans woke up with moods that were brighter. And while Raven did indeed punish her boyfriend, him making breakfast did lesson the severity to just a kick to the rear end. And so end this chapter of sleep, and I hope each of these hit your heart down deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Man, this is the first time a chapter was over 10k words long. So, what did you think? I apologize if Cyborg's was a bit short, but in my defense, I actually wanted this chapter to be half as long, but my need to make great stories got the best of me, so if anything, Cyborg's the closest to the word length I originally intended for everyone. Also consider this chapter the season finale of 1 for this story, because it'll be going on hiatus so I can focus on other things. At least this one lasted you a good while. Thank you to those that stuck around for this long. Oh, and I don't own the any part of 'Part of your world' In Robin's dream.


End file.
